Conversations
by lexjl
Summary: My take on conversations between JJ and Will starting with the beginning. I love the couple together. I don't own anything. Please review
1. Chapter 1

JJ was on her fourth visit to New Orleans seeing Will. She was sitting on the couch waiting for him to change; he had picked her up as soon as he got off work. JJ realized that she was already comfortable around Will; he made her feel important, beautiful, and safe. She was not used to feeling like this about anyone, she couldn't help but smile.

"What's that smile for?" Will asked walking back in the room

"Just thinking" JJ responded

"Thinking about what" He was trying to get her to open up. Will had discovered JJ was an extremely private person; she didn't like to share her feelings or thoughts easily with anyone.

"You actually" she responded looking at her hands

"Me, what about me" As he sat on the couch

They had not discussed if they were more than friends. Will was hoping for more, he didn't want to push her.

"Just that I like being here with you" she told me almost in a whisper

"Good because I like you being here." He responded with a smile

"Why?" she was still trying to figure him out

"Why?" he repeated

"Yes, why do you like me being here" she asked still not looking at him

"Jen, is this a trick question?" he looked confused

"No, I'm just wondering." JJ

"Okay, so if I answer your question, then you have to answer mine. Deal" Will

"Will, I'll answer you as long as you're honest" JJ, she needed him to be honest

"Jen, I like just being around you. You're honest, easy to talk too, you listen, and you're" he stopped almost embarrassed

"I'm what" JJ asked

"You're absolutely beautiful. Jen, you are the most caring person I know and with the job you have, most people wouldn't care about the families, yet you do." He took a deep breathe, she wanted him to be honest he was going to be "You don't even realize that every time I see those blue eyes and that smile I fall for you more. I can't help it, I've tried" he finished

She finally looked up at him, his eyes were so warm and sincere, and she believed him. She felt the same way, now to tell him.

"Jen, why do you like being here?" he asked

She promised to be honest "You make me feel safe and that I'm important. You don't push me and at least try to understand when I don't want to talk. I just feel comfortable around you." She stopped for a minute "Will, I'm not good at expressing my feelings and I'll probably try to push you away. I care about you, more than just as a friend. I've never had someone make me feel the way you do by just looking at me."

He moved a little closure to her, trying not push. She smiled at him.

"I don't want things to get weird between us." She told him

"Me either and I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Honey, I have to ask where you want to go from here" he asked

"I don't want us to be just friends" she felt exposed "Right now, will you just hold me"

"You don't have to ask me twice" as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you" JJ

"I'll do anything to make you feel safe and comfortable. Anything Jen" He told her and kissed the top of her head.

She wondered what his lips would feel like against hers, was he wondering the same thing. She took a chance, turning slightly in his arms, looking at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked

"No" she smiled "Kiss me"

He leaned in making sure that she was sure, he slowly put his lips on hers. They both felt the electric run through their bodies. They only parted when they needed to breathe.

"Wow" was all she got out

"I'll kiss you anytime you want, Cher" he told her.

They both laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I have decided that this Chapter will have a small conversation with Emily before Will.**

JJ was more than aggravated on the walk back to her office. First Hotch get suspended, then Gideon goes missing, Emily decides to quite without a word, and then Strauss decides to go on the case with them. Then there was the case, what kind of man uses his own child to trap women and then kill them. She needed away but she had picked a fight with Will last weekend on her trip and although they had made up, she wasn't completely sure he would want to see her this weekend. She was surprised to find Emily sitting in her office.

"Emily, something you need" JJ asked annoyed

"I wanted to apologize, I should've told you what I was doing" she tried to explain

"You don't have to tell me anything" JJ replied

"JJ, please don't be mad. You and Garcia are the only real girlfriends I have. I couldn't betray the two of you or the team." Emily

"Why would you have betrayed us?" JJ asked slightly confused

Emily took a deep breathe "Strauss wanted me to spy on the team, well mostly Hotch. She made it sound like I would transferred if I didn't"

"So, that's why she came today. I swear you would think that she would appreciate all the cases we help solve; it only makes her look better." JJ, more than annoyed, she needed a break.

"Those two clash more than any two people I have ever seen" Em laughing

"It's been that way for as long as I've been here" JJ shaking her head

"We good" Emily

"Yes" JJ replied with a smile

"So, remind me how long the flight to New Orleans is again?" Emily with a smirk

"What? Why would you ask me that?" JJ

"Come on J, you have been going out less and less with any of us over the last two half months. Did you not think Garcia was look to find out where you really have been?" Emily

JJ was in shock "She tracked me. Why would she do that? How else knows?"

"She only told me, she was confused on why you would go there. She was starting to worry about you and was making sure that you were okay, when you didn't answer your phone." Emily

"No one else knows? Em I don't want the guys knowing." JJ almost whispering

"No, and I made her promise. Are you going this weekend?" Emily

"I think so, I need to call him. I started a fight last weekend" JJ

"Please tell me you have called him before now" Emily

"Yes, we've talked every night. I just don't know if he wants to see me." JJ trying to explain

"Really, I'll go so you can call him. Call me when you get back" Emily

"Thanks and I will" JJ

/

She picked up her phone hitting the speed dial for his number.

"Hello Jen" he answered a smile in his voice

"Hi. Are you busy?" She asked

"Taking a small break; before going back to interrogate this guy. You still on the case" he asked.

"No, where home. I was wondering if it was okay if I came their tonight?" she asked unsure

"Honey, you don't have to ask. I would love to see you. I do have to work tonight; you still have the key to the house." He told her

"Yeah, I have it" she replied

"Then use it. I hate that I can't pick you up" Will

"It's okay, I'll take a cab. Will I see you tonight?" JJ

"Yeah, I should be home right after you get here. Are you ok?" Will

"I just need to see you." JJ trying to be honest

"Okay honey, I'll see you in a couple of hours." Will

"Okay" JJ as she was hanging up

/

When she arrived at Will's it was close to nine at. She had texted him to let him know she was there. JJ decided to cook something for the both of them; he always had a stocked frig. She decided to make stew like her mom used to make.

"Hey Cher, something smells good" Will walking into the kitchen

"Hope you don't mind" JJ smiling

"Not all, but be careful I might get used to it" He said with a laugh, walking around the island to give her a kiss.

"I missed you" she told him

"Me too" Will

"It should be done in about ten minutes. You want to go get cleaned up" JJ

"Yeah, let me go take a quick shower" Will

"I'll be here when you get out" JJ smiling

"Good thing" he was laughing.

/

They had ate, cleaned up and now we're sitting on the couch; both with beers in their hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Will asked

"The case was bad; the ass used his own child to lure women back to his house so that he could kill them. But the team is a mess and I don't know if I can keep doing this." She explained

"What do you mean the team is a mess?" Will

"Gideon has disappeared; I don't think he's coming back. Hotch was suspended because Strauss has issues with him. Emily was trying to leave because apparently Strauss was trying to get Em to tell all our dirt. Spence is just lost because Gideon isn't around and Morgan is just pissed at everything." JJ

"What about Garcia and more importantly you?" Will

"Garcia is trying to answer all the questions by using a computer. I found out tonight, that she tracked my phone and knows that I've been here and told Em. She's not finding the answers she wants. And I've started to doubt if I'm picking the right cases." JJ leaning back on the couch

"Jen, Can you explain to me how you guys work? I know that you'll are the best, but there's a lot of other things going on." Will

"It's like a family, a crazy one, but a family" She started turning to look at him "Gideon is like the uncle or grandfather that you go to when you need advice. Hotch really is like the father, he makes sure that we are all doing what we should be and takes on everything. Morgan's big brother none of us would have wished on anyone, nor would we trade him. He's so hard headed, but I trust him with my life, and fight with him more than anyone. Spencer is the sometimes annoying, little brother that most of us didn't have. Emily is the sister none of us knew we had. And Garcia is the crazy aunt that lets you get away with almost everything." She finished

"And you?" he asked

"Depends on the day, most of the time I'm the sister that they feel they need to keep safe. Other days, I'm the den mom listening to their problems." She told him

"No one is in a relationship. I thought maybe Morgan and Emily had something" Will

"It's against the rules. Although, Spence and I went to a football game once I didn't realize until after the fact that most of the team thought it was a date" JJ

"Spence and you huh, should I worry" teasing her

She laughed "I don't think you have anything to worry about. I love Spence like a brother nothing else."

"Why are you worried?" he asked

"I'm tired of worrying if I've picked the right case. Lately, I am second guessing myself" JJ

"Honey, you can't save everyone. I know that doesn't help, but you have to know that when the team helps catch one killer, you are still saving lives." He was rubbing her arms

"You're right and I try to keep that in mind, sometimes it is just hard" she told him

"That's why you have me." Will smiling

"I'm lucky to have you and I'm sorry about last weekend."

"Jen, stop apologizing, I'll tell you again it's going to take more than one fight to push me away. After five hundred fights, I might think about it." He told

"You have lost your mind." JJ


	3. Chapter 3

In her hotel, she decided to call Will before they left to get on the plane.

"Hey Honey" He answered

"Hey, you working" she asked

"Yeah, I might be here for a while" he told her

"Okay, we're headed home. I just wanted to hear your voice" JJ

"Jen, what's wrong" Will, he could hear the sadness in her voice

"Nothing, It's just been a long day." JJ replied, he was working, she didn't want him distracted

"Honey, please talk" Will

"Call me when you get off work and we'll talk." JJ told him

"Okay. Jen, I have to go. I love you" Will

"Okay" JJ, in shock.

JJ hung up. Did he really just say that he loved her? He hadn't said it before and she didn't say anything but okay. She was going to see him, she needed answers, and she needed him.

/

She took a cab to Will's house, letting herself in with the key he had given her. She knew that he was working, so she decided to lie down on the couch and wait for him. Ten minutes later, she was asleep. When Will came home, he was surprised that she was asleep on the couch. He knew something was wrong, she had sounded sad on the phone.

"Honey" he said low, he was going to move her to the bed.

"Hi" JJ replied after opening her eyes

He laughed "Come on, let's put you in the bed"

He reached for her hand pulling her off the couch

"Will, did you really say that you loved me?" she asked almost in a whisper as she was getting up.

"Jen, you're tired. Let's talk about it the morning." Will as he was leading her down the hallway

"I knew I misheard you" JJ again in a whisper

They were at the door of the spare room JJ slept in every time she was there. Will looked at her she looked disappointed. He pulled her into the spare room, sitting on the bed next to her.

"You didn't mishear anything" Will told her

"Right, then why didn't you want to talk about it or do you regret saying it." JJ

He knew to choose his words careful or it would start a fight "First, It's not that I didn't want to talk about it. You were sleeping and to be honest looks like you need more sleep. Second, I don't regret telling you that I love you because Jennifer I do love you."

JJ stared at him for a minute for talking "Don't leave"

"Jen, are you sure?" Will

She didn't answer; she leaned in and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss; she wanted him and needed him. She fell back on the bed, pulling him down with her. He broke away for air, JJ started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Jen" Will

"I need you and don't want to wait anymore. If you don't want" JJ

He cut her off "You don't have any idea how many times I've thought about this" Will

He started kissing her again, pulling her shirt over her head, kissing his way down her body. When he got to her breast, he stopped, slowing taking his tongue around her hard nipples before putting them in his mouth.

"Will" JJ groaned

He knew she was enjoying herself, he moved his hands down to pull off her pants while she was unbuttoning his. It didn't take long for both of them to be naked; Will smiled at JJ before he entered her.

/

JJ laid in his arms, she was happier than she had been in a long time.

"Honey, you okay" Will asked

"Yes, I'm better than okay." She turned to smile at him

"I think I may like your surprise visits" Smiling at her

"Will, I love you too" JJ almost blushing


	4. Chapter 4

When she took the case to the team she knew, she was ruining their plans for the weekend along with hers and she hadn't seen Will in almost two weeks because of work. Now she was calling to cancel plans again. Maybe she should just end it.

"Hey Honey" Will

"Hi" JJ already being short

"Jen, what's wrong" he was starting to worry

"I can't come this weekend, we have a case" JJ

He was silent for a minute, he wanted to see her.

"Okay, duty calls" Will trying not to sound disappointed

"Just say what you're thinking" JJ as she closed her office door, she still had ten minutes before they were leaving

"I'm thinking that I miss seeing your face." Will knew this was going to go bad

"Sure you were" she replied back

"Ok Jen, what do you think I was thinking" Will asked

"You're thinking that my job is ruining your plans again and maybe it's not worth it" JJ

"I know that you're worth waiting for. The question is do you think were worth it" Will

"You know how I feel or do you doubt that" she asked

"Jen, I don't doubt you. But you have me worried here" Will

She thought he sounded annoyed and that made her madder then she already was.

"If you want a normal relationship that you can see the other person all time, then maybe you should find someone there and just forget about me." JJ

"I didn't say that at all" Will

"Your tone did, so my advice is to go head and find someone else" JJ as she hung up on him

/

Will stared at his phone that women was going to be the death of him. He loved her and wasn't letting her go that easy. He needed to find out when they were going to be back, calling JJ was not an option. He knew who he could call, although when she found out she may kill him. He dialed the number

"Agent Prentiss" Emily answered, she knew it was Will and by the look on JJ's face she knew why he was calling

"Emily, its Will" when she answered

"Okay" Emily

"JJ's close by isn't she" Will asked

"Yes" Emily

"She's mad and I'm still not sure why. I don't want to put you in the middle I was just wondering if you could do me a favor" Will

"That shouldn't be a problem" Emily noticing JJ looking at her

"Could you please let me know when you guys are on your way back?" Will

"Okay as soon as I know" Emily

"Thank you. I'll let you go" Will

"Okay Bye" Emily

Now he had to wait, he was hoping she would call that night. He also hoped JJ wouldn't get mad at Emily

/

They were on the case for three days and JJ had spent the whole case in a bad mood.

"JJ do you want to talk" Emily

"No, I don't" JJ snapped

"I'm here if you want to" Emily

"Em, I am sorry" JJ

"I think I broke up with Will and I'm still not sure why" JJ

"Jennifer Jareau, have you lost your mind" Emily

"Probably, I'm afraid of being hurt. How can long distance relationships last" JJ

"He loves you, stop being so hard headed" Em as they were getting back on the plane

Emily didn't know if she was going to let Will know when they were coming back, until her conversion with JJ.

/

He's phone went off

"_We're on our way back. Emily"_

"_Thank you Will"_

He called and made reservations, he was flying to Virginia. He was going to get it through her thick head he loved her.

/

On her drive home JJ thought about Will. Why had she been so short with him? She knew she had been a bitch and didn't understand why. The worst part was he hadn't called her in the last three days, not even a text message; maybe she was right he didn't care. When she pulled into her driveway her phone rang

"Hello" JJ

"You want to talk now" Will

"What's there to talk about" JJ

"Are you going to be that hard headed" Will

"You called to tell me that I am hard headed" JJ

"No, I called to tell you that your beautiful even if you look sad" Will

"Sure I am" JJ

"Hold on how to you know I look sad" JJ

"Were you thinking about us not talking for the last three days" Will

"Maybe, you didn't answer me" JJ

"I'm here" Will

JJ got out of her car "Here where"

"Right here" Will from behind her

"What are you doing" Jen

"Did you really think I was going to let you just hang up" Will asked

JJ took a deep breathe "Come in"

He followed her up the steps. She wanted to kiss him and hit him at the same time. Then she realized that this was the first time he had been to her house, she always went there.

"You can put your bag in here" She told him pointing at the bedroom

"Okay" He was watching her

"Stop watching me Will" JJ told him without turning around

"I can't help it" Will with a laugh

"You hungry, I'm sure I have something" JJ

"No, but you just got back" He told her

"I am not hungry" JJ

"Let's talk then" Will grabbing her hand

"Why? Do you really think this is going to work? We live in two different states" JJ

"I know that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone" He told her

"Will, were just going to get hurt in the end" JJ, he could see the tears forming in her eyes

"Jennifer, I will not hurt you" pulling her closer

"Please don't" JJ

"Tell me the real reason why you want to end this" Will

"You are going to change your mind and realize that I am not worth your love" JJ

"Jennifer, why would you think that" he was now confused

"Because everyone else has; why would you be any different" she was being honest.

Her dad left after her sister killed herself, she thought he blamed her, and she hasn't talked to her brother in years. Her mom was the only person that stayed in her life.

He could see the fear in her eyes "Jen, I am not going anywhere. I love you. Please let me in"

"I can't. You're better off without me in your life" JJ

Will didn't say another word; he picked her up and went back to the room she had him put his bag. Once there he put her on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her. She realized that she had started crying, he kissed the top of her head trying to comfort her. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he was different.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews. This is my take on the team finding out about JJ and Will and her finding out she's pregnant. I wanted her to tell Will in person.**

JJ was trying not to listen to the team talk, they were on their way home from another case and she had been sick most of the case. She was laying on the couch with her eyes closed; only catching every couple of sentences.

"We're off call until Tuesday" Hotch told them

"I think we should go out of town" Morgan looking at Emily

"We" Emily

"Yeah, the young ones, Reid and JJ too" Morgan

"So, what are we" Rossi

"I think he just called you old" Reid

"Maybe we could go to New Orleans; it would be a good party" Morgan

JJ opened her eyes slightly at Morgan's last comment

"Why New Orleans" Reid

"It's a party city and maybe the detective could show us around" Morgan

"What are detective?" Emily

"The one we worked with" Morgan

"And why would he do that" Emily

"I figured if JJ called he would" Morgan

"JJ looks like she needs to go out" Rossi

She still had her eyes closed, but was listening. Why the hell would Morgan bring up Will? Did he know? Her stomach was starting to get upset again.

"A couple of drinks and she'll be fine" Morgan

"You being quiet, would help a lot more" JJ finally talking

Emily and Rossi started laughing.

"Come on J. We all need a good time after this one" Morgan

"I need a bed" JJ

"If you say it and she hits you, nobody's going to save you" Emily trying to warn him

"I am sure Will would share" Morgan with a laugh

JJ threw her water bottle at him, hitting him in the chest.

"JJ that hurt" Morgan

She was done playing games with him "What do you know"

"Nothing" Morgan with a smirk

"I already know that" JJ

"Wow, someone's a little moody" Morgan

"Morgan, say it" JJ

"You could show us around as much time as you spend there" Morgan

JJ looked at Emily

"I didn't say a word" Emily

"Hold on, you told Emily and not the rest of us" Spencer

"I don't tell Emily, Garcia did. And no I didn't tell her either" JJ feeling sick.

She got up and walked to the bathroom.

"When she comes back, leave it alone." Rossi looking at Morgan and Reid

"Why" Reid confused

"She wants to keep it private, let her we all know it doesn't happen often" Emily

"Okay" Morgan

/

In the bathroom, JJ was bent over the toilet wishing this damn flu would go away. She wanted to go see Will and now the whole team knew. The more she thought about it maybe it wasn't such a bad thing they knew, now she could stop hiding it. Will would be happy; he had tried to get her to tell them.

/

Nobody said anything when she came out and sat on the couch. She picked up her phone and texted him

"_Morgan wants you to show him around J"_

"_They know W"_

"_Yes, probably have for a while. I don't feel like going out, still sick. But you guys can J"_

"_I'm not going without you W"_

"_Come here and they can take you out. You need to meet Garcia, before she flips W"_

"_You sure W"_

"_Yes J"_

"_Okay, I'll be there later tonight W"_

/

"So, Will is coming here this weekend. Maybe you should show him around" JJ looking at Morgan

"JJ, I didn't mean to make you mad. We all like seeing you happy" Morgan

"Thanks, truth is I feel like crap. I want this flu to go away" JJ

"It's funny; you're the only one that has had it so far" Reid

"I guess, so tomorrow night we all go out, if I feel better." JJ

"Sounds like a plan" Morgan as they were landing

"Emily why don't you take JJ home" Hotch

"Okay, come on J" Emily

/

In the car Reid's words hit JJ, she was the only one that had been sick.

"Emily what's the date?" JJ asked

"The 20th" Emily looking at her funny

"Are you sure" JJ

"Yes, why" Emily

"Do you care to stop at the store?" JJ

"No, what's wrong?" Emily

JJ looked like she was going to cry "Em, I am late"

"Late? You mean late, late" Emily

"Yes" JJ

/

Back at her apartment, she was waiting on Will. He had texted her to let her know he had landed. She was pacing back and forth in the hallway, he might not want this. What if he left as soon as she told him? Could she do it alone? She barely heard him knock.

"Hey, you feel any better" Will hugging her when she opened the door

"I guess. We need to talk" she told him

"Jen, are you ok" he hated when she said those words to him

"I'm pregnant" she almost whispered to him

"Are you sure?" he asked

"I took two tests; yes I am sure" JJ

He was trying to think, but she took it the wrong way

"You don't have to do anything. I can take care of the baby by myself; you're not obligated to be with me or here for the baby." JJ looking at him

"JJ, please stop talking." Will "I love you and I love our baby."

"You're not sure. Please don't stay with me because of the baby" JJ

"I am completely sure. I love you, I am not leaving you." Will kissing her

"I love you" JJ

"Good thing, because you're stuck with me forever" Will


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this**

She woke up in his arms; last night must have been a dream. There was no way she had told him she was pregnant and he didn't run out the door. She couldn't help but smile

"What are you thinking about Cher?" Will asked

"That my dreams keep getting more real" JJ answering with a smile

"Oh yeah, I bet my dream beats yours" Will with a laugh

"Try me" JJ

"I had a dream that you told me that we're having a baby" Will with a big smile

"Pretty close to mine, except you didn't run out the door when I said it" JJ

"You're not getting rid of me" Will giving her a kiss

"We need to talk about how this is going to work" JJ trying to get back to reality

"You're having a baby, our baby" Will

"I know, but you're in New Orleans and I'm here. How is this going to work?" JJ asked

"Jen, it will. Right now I just want to be happy." Will, he had thought about all that after she fell asleep last night.

She didn't answer instead she jumped out of bed running to the bathroom.

/

JJ came out of the bathroom about five minutes later.

"Morning sickness sucks" JJ announced

"Sorry, I can't help with that" Will

"You know it's not really fair. Not only am I going to get fat and have to push this kid out of my body. I have to throw up every morning too. And you get what?" JJ

"Honey, I would do all but one of those things for you if I could" Will

"But One" JJ asked

"I'm pretty sure it's not possible for me to push out the baby" Will laughing

"I need to tell you something and I don't want you take it wrong" JJ sitting back down on the bed

"Tell me" Will

"I don't want to tell anyone yet, including the team" JJ

"Okay, why I thought you were happy about the baby" Will confused

"I am extremely happy. It's just that my mom miscarried several times in between my brothers and sisters. My sister Lauren has three times, I just want to make sure that everything is okay before we tell anyone." JJ looking into his eyes

"Jen, we can tell everyone when you are ready." Will

"Thank you" JJ

They both heard the doorbell.

/

JJ answered the door, while Will finished getting dressed

"Did I wake you gumdrop?" Garcia as she came through the door

"No, Pen what are you doing here" JJ asked confused

"My chocolate god said you have the flu. I brought over some soup" Garcia

"Oh I am feeling better" JJ for the moment she thought to herself

"Good, so how about girls night tonight" Pen asked

"Have you talked to Morgan, since we got home" JJ asked

"No, why what happen" Garcia

Before JJ could answer Will appeared in the doorway, JJ was glad he had gotten dressed.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had company" Garcia heading towards the door

"Stop PG" JJ shaking her head

Will had started laughing; Jen was right there was no way to explain Penelope Garcia.

"Penelope this is Will. Will this is Garcia" JJ

"It's nice to finally meet you" Will

"Finally? JJ has been keeping secrets" Garcia

/

The first thing Will noticed about Garcia is that she was extremely friendly and wore wild outfits. After listening to JJ and her talk, he realized quickly that he liked her.

It took Garcia a minute to realize that she knew Will's name "Hold on have you two been seen each other since the case in New Orleans"

"Yes" Will answered before JJ could

"Oh, Gumdrop you're in so much trouble." Garcia smiling at Will

"Come on. You already knew I was going to New Orleans, Em told me" JJ

"I knew one weekend and she's in trouble too" Garcia

"She kinda scares me" Will laughing

"It should be more then kinda" JJ, feeling sick again

"Excuse me a minute" JJ as she was walking out of the room

/

"Will, do you care about her" Garcia asked now that they were alone

"I am in love with Jennifer" He answered

"I like you already, but if you hurt my girl I will hurt you" Garcia

"I promise you the last thing I'll do is hurt her" Will

"Good, I knew you were here. Just wanted to see her squirm a little bit" Garcia

"I heard that. You and Morgan are in so much trouble" JJ walking back in the room

"You don't think that I deserved to meet Will before a group outing" Garcia

"What no nickname yet? Yes, you did" JJ

"Nickname" Will

"Oh, you'll have a nickname before the end of tonight. But right now I have to go" Garcia getting up

"Okay bye" JJ as Garcia walked out the door

JJ turned to Will "That was the Hurricane known as Penelope Garcia"

"You were right she's one of a kind" Will with a laugh

"Baby daddy will be your nick name when she finds out" JJ laughing harder


	7. Chapter 7

**I wrote this one after watching Lucky and Penelope again recently. Hope you enjoy it. I own nothing.**

She was sitting in the hospital with Emily, Spence, Rossi and Hotch waiting on news. She had tried several times to get any update, but no one could tell her anything. When Morgan came in he was pissed and scared. How the hell did this happen to Garcia of all people.

"JJ, you need some fresh air" Emily asked looking at JJ, who was too pale

"I don't want to leave" JJ

"I'll come and get the two of you if the doctor comes out" Rossi

"Okay" JJ, she knew she would lose the fight with Rossi

"Come on" Emily

"Emily, do you really think she's going to be ok" JJ asked walking down the hall

"Yes. Have you told Will yet?" Emily as they made their way outside

"No, he's on a case. I don't want him to get distracted" JJ

Will had just left on Tuesday, it was Friday. He had met Penelope for the first time over the weekend; JJ had been nervous about it but by the end of Saturday night you would have thought Garcia had known Will forever. He told JJ he understood why the whole team loved Pen.

"Text him and have him call you when he's done. I am worried about you too" Emily

"Me Why" JJ as she was texting Will

"You're pale and not eating a lot. I wish you would go to the damn doctor" Emily

"You sound as bad as Will" JJ

"JJ she's going to pull through" Emily

"Morgan is a mess" JJ, trying to think of anything but the sickness in her stomach

"He needs to know she's okay" Emily

"She needs to be okay" JJ

/

Garcia had made it through surgery and was a wake Emily, Spencer, JJ, and Morgan went into see her; while Hotch and Rossi went to the scene. The whole team wanted this guy caught.

"Baby girl, you scared the hell out of us" Morgan, trying to get her to smile

"You should all be working a case" Garcia

"We are going to catch the guy who did this to you. I promise you that" Emily

"I should have listened to Morgan, he was good to be true." Garcia

"The guy you met at the coffee shop did this" JJ

"Yes" was the only answer she gave JJ, her look said more

"We should let you rest" Spencer

"JJ, can you stay" Garcia

"Of course" JJ answered

The rest of the team walked out into the hall.

"Don't let them treat me like a victim" Garcia told her

"I won't" JJ

"Promise me JJ" Garcia

"I promise you. You have to get better" JJ

"I am going to try" Garcia

JJ thought Garcia looked like she was giving up.

"I have a secret to tell you. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone" JJ

"I promise you" Garcia

"Will and I are having a baby" JJ told her smiling

"I get to spoil that baby. She's going to be the cutest thing ever, between you and the Cajun hottie" Garcia smiling

"The baby could be a boy" JJ laughing more at the nickname Garcia gave Will.

"Even if it's a boy, that baby is going to cute" Garcia

"You have to get better. I want this baby to know his or hers Aunt Penelope" JJ

"I promise you" Garcia

/

Two days later

JJ finally had the chance to talk to Will. Garcia was out at of the hospital, but the team was still looking for the guy. JJ had gone home to change and rest for a couple of hours. She was sitting on her couch crying when her phone rang

"Jen, I just got back. What's goin on?" He asked

"Garcia was shot. She's okay but it was touch and go for a while. I hadn't heard from you, I was starting to worry that something had happen to you or that you had changed your mind about me and the baby" She told him in one breathe

"Jen, first I need you take a breath. I am finishing up my paper work on this case then I'll be on the next flight there" Will told her

"You don't have too, Will. I am just" JJ started but didn't know how to finish

"I know that I don't have too. I want to be there for you and Penelope" Will

"I told her, she needed something to look forward too" she told him

He started laughing "I knew you won't be about to keep it from her."

"I need to go back to the office" She told him, she was calm

"Ok Cher, I'll see you tonight" Will

/

Later that night at the BAU

JJ answered Morgan's call; the asshole was in the bull pin. She walked down the hall in a hurry, trying to stay at least a little calm. When she seen him holding a hostage, she pulled out her weapon with one look from Hotch; Jason Battle turned around and JJ pulled the trigger. She watched his body hit the ground, he was dead.

"I never wanted you to have to do that" Garcia told her

"You do want you have too to protect your family." JJ told her

"Are you and the baby ok?" Garcia whispered

"Yes and I think someone wants to meet you" JJ nodding towards Kevin Lynch, the other Tech analyst.

"Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?" Garcia

"I hope so." JJ smiling

JJ watched Garcia walk over to talk to Kevin; she watched as Kevin flirted with her. Better get used to him JJ thought to herself.

/

JJ's house

Will was there when she arrived home; the fact that she had killed someone was starting to hit her hard. If she wasn't pregnant she would have already been drunk.

"Hey honey" Will as she walked through the door

"Hey" JJ trying to smile

He already knew what had happened both Emily and Garcia had call to tell him; they knew it would hit JJ later.

"You want to talk about it" Will

"How do you know?" JJ confused

"Garcia left me a message; she's worried about you and the baby. I spoke with Emily after I landed" Will told her

"I want a bottle of rum. But that's not happening" JJ placing her hand on her stomach

"Not for a couple more months. Talking about it may help and I stop to get you some ice cream; Emily suggested it" Will

"I didn't even blink" JJ told Will "He was someone's son"

"JJ, he would have killed everyone in that room" Will

"I know, but I took his life. I've never had to shot someone before and then to have killed them. How do I make sense of that" JJ asked

"You don't. My daddy told me once that the hardest thing about this job is to take someone else life and when it happens it will never make sense." Will told her

"What did you do the first time" JJ

He laughed he understood her comment about the rum "I drank myself stupid for about three days; I still have a trouble even smelling Jack. My dad found me and told me it will never make sense."

She smiled, he understood "Thank you for telling me."

"I'm glad, I could help. Jen earlier you said you was worried I changed my mind about us" Will started putting his hand on her stomach

"Yeah, I am sorry. My mind was going in too many directions at one time" JJ

"No matter what happens, I am here. I am not changing my mind" Will

"I really do know that" JJ started leaning into him "Will, I have watched people walk out of my life without giving it a second thought, I just expect it sometimes. I am trying to work on it."

"I love you" he told her

"I love you too" JJ


	8. Chapter 8

Hormones had JJ feeling like she was going nuts, she was either crying or angry, and this is going to be a long seven or eight months. Over the last week, she had broken up with Will twice, yelled at Spencer, Emily and Morgan, and cried over her food being wrong. When Will called to say a friend was killed and he was going to Miami; she wanted to be there with him.

"JJ, we have a case" Emily walking into her office

"Great because none of us are supposed to have a life" JJ in response

"What is going on with you lately" Emily asked

"Nothing, I am just tired" JJ

They hadn't told anyone, but Garcia about the baby. She wanted to wait until after her doctor's appointment. She was beginning to think that she was never going to be able to go.

"Okay" Emily

"Where we off too" JJ

"Hotch just said to come in to the conference room" Emily shrugging as they walked out of her office.

/

"Miami PD has a string of murders, all men. They want our help" Hotch told them

"Miami" JJ asked, knowing Will's friend had been killed, he didn't say how.

"Yes, the last victim was a cop" Hotch passing JJ the file

"Media will be all over this case" Rossi

JJ knew the last victim, he was Will's partner and they had been out with him and his fiancée several times. Will was going to Miami to help with the case.

"Umm guys, I know the last victim" JJ

"What? How?" Morgan

"Charlie is, was Will's partner. I've met him and his fiancée several times. Will called me this morning, he's going to Miami" JJ explaining, she wanted to cry.

"Does he know that he was killed" Emily

"I don't know he didn't go into details" JJ

"Okay, so I'll make sure he can work the case with us as long as the two of you can work together" Hotch looking at JJ

"It'll be fine" JJ rolling her eyes

"You should call and let him know where on our way too" Rossi trying not to laugh at JJ's expression

"Wheels up in thirty" Hotch

/

Back in her office, grabbing her bag as she dialed his number

"Hey honey. How you feelin today" He asked

"Okay, no sickness" she answered

She knew he wasn't going to like the fact that she was working the case with the team; he had been trying to get her to stay in the office more.

"What's wrong" Will

"I have something to tell you. The team is headed to Miami to work the case, I'm sorry about Charlie." JJ

"When you say team are you talking about you too" Will again

"Yes, even if I was staying in the office more, I would want to work this case and be there for you." JJ ready to cry.

"You know I can argue with you when you sound like you're ready to cry" Will

"It's the damn hormones" JJ

"I'll see you in a couple of hours. I love you" Will

"You better" JJ

/

JJ hated the plane rides anymore, she always felt sick as soon as they took off.

"The media is already having a field day with this" JJ trying to take her mind off feeling sick.

"I don't want to make a statement until we talk to Detective Lopez. Hopefully, she can give us more information" Hotch

"Okay, but there is reporters already at the station" JJ

"Is Will meeting us there" Rossi

"Yeah" JJ taking a drink of water

"I am going to have him and Detective Lopez meet us at the air strip. We need show a united front when we get to the station and we can talk about the case before we get there" Hotch

"We land in about twenty minutes" Emily

/

JJ and Will already knew they had to be professional while on the case. But when she seen Lopez get out of the car, she had gotten jealous immediately and then mad because he was in the car with her.

"Detective Lopez, I'm Agent Hotchner" as he was shaking her hand "This is Agent Rossi, Agent Prentiss, Agent Morgan, Dr. Reid, and Agent Jareau" He had pointed at each of them

"I'm glad you all could come" Lopez smiling at each of them

"Will, I'm sorry about your partner. But, it'll be good working with you again" Morgan

"Thanks, Morgan. It's good to see you guys again" Will, not sure if JJ or the team wanted Detective Lopez to know about him and JJ.

When Will hadn't said anything about them, she had gotten madder. JJ knew she wasn't being rationale he just lost his partner and they had to be professional; but right now her head was telling her ten different things. JJ hadn't said a word and Will knew by the look on her face she was mad, he just didn't know why.

JJ's phone rang "Agent Jareau"

"There is no comment" looking at Hotch "We'll be holding a press conference later, until then myself or no one working the case will be making any comments to the media" she hung up

"Later" Reid

"I didn't say what day, just later" JJ shrugged

Emily starting laughing

"There were about twenty reporters at the station, when we left" Will

"We need to know more, before JJ talks to them. Let's get to work" Hotch

Everyone went to a car

"Hey Will, I'll ride with Lopez so you can ride with JJ" Morgan low

"Thanks" as he was getting in the SUV with JJ and Emily.

/

In the car

"Will, I am sorry" Emily

"Thanks, Emily. I just want to catch the guy" Will

They both glanced at JJ, who hadn't said a word

"Both of you stop staring at me" she snapped

"Okay, what the Hell is going on" Emily

"Going on" JJ

"Yes, you were annoyed this morning and then ready to cry in the conference room and on the plane. Now, you're pissed. You've been more emotional over the last four week" Emily stopped, she had assumed that when JJ took the test that it came back negative since she hadn't said anything. "If you're going to be like this for the next however many months, I'm moving to New Orleans and Will can take my place."

"Now what are you talking about" JJ getting annoyed with her friend

"I was with you when you bought the tests. I assumed it was negative and apparently I was wrong" Emily smiling

"I hate profilers" JJ

That one comment made both Will and Emily laugh

"Lopez seems nice" JJ trying to change the subject, looking at Will

"Morgan seems to have noticed her. You know they are going to be twice as protective when they find out" Emily not letting her completely change the subject

"What do you think about her?" JJ asked Will, he knew this was about to get ugly. Emily looked at him in the mirror

"Couldn't tell you, didn't pay that much attention" Will

JJ rolled her eyes at his answered "Sure you didn't"

/

When they pulled up to the station reporters were all over the place. Emily's phone rang

"You're on speaker" Emily told Hotch

"No one talks. They all know who JJ is; she stays between the two of you." Hotch

JJ interpreted him before he could finish "I don't need babysitters or protection"

"Reid, Lopez and I will be in front. Rossi and Morgan will be behind you three." He finished ignoring JJ's comment

"You getting trampled on by reporters helps no one" Rossi concerned by her attitude

"Whatever" JJ lowly

Morgan and Lopez were already at the SUV, on JJ's side when she opened the door. Emily and Will came around the SUV. It didn't take long for things to get out of control, reporters started racing towards them. Morgan, Lopez, Will and Emily all stood around her, trying to move towards the building but she was getting pushed up against the SUV. Hotch, Reid and Rossi were trying to get to them.

"I need out of this" JJ low looking at Will and Emily.

There we're too many people and she was getting light headed.

"Okay, I have to tell Morgan" Emily low to JJ

"Just get me out of here" she was starting to panic, as she was pushed up against the car, she was more worried about the baby then herself.

Emily leaned up to Morgan's ear not sure if the team was listening in the ear piece; neither her nor JJ had put theirs in yet.

"Morgan, we have to get her out of here. She's pregnant" Emily whispered

"That's it. We're moving now" Morgan telling Lopez

Will put his hand on waist, getting ready to help her as the other guys came up.

"Let's get inside Now" Rossi moving closer to JJ and Will.

Morgan and Hotch pushed their way through the reporters, Will made sure JJ was close to both of them while Rossi and him were on her sides, and Emily, Reid and Lopez stayed behind them. Once in the building, she found the closet bathroom.

**Sorry this chapter is running long. The next chapter will be a continuous of this.**


	9. Chapter 9

In the bathroom, she sat on the floor trying to control her breathing. She felt sick again as she leaned over the toilet she felt someone pull her hair back. She knew it was Will before she even looked up.

"You don't need to see this" JJ

"You both need me, I am staying" Will pulling her closer

"Will, you just lost Charlie. I should be comforting you" JJ trying not to cry

"Jennifer, I had told Charlie and he would kick my ass if he thought I had left you for him" Will

"They all know don't they" JJ

"Yes, when Emily told Morgan everyone had their ear pieces in. They heard her" Will rubbing her back

"I was scared, not for me but for our baby." She finally admitted

"You're already a mother Jen; you were trying to protect our child" Will

They sat there for a couple more minutes

/

Out in the hall

Lopez had gone to get some uniforms to get the press under control.

"That can't happen again" Rossi

"How long as she known she was pregnant?" Hotch not really sure who he was asking

"About four weeks, when she thought she had the flu" Emily

The guys all looked at her

"I didn't know until the car ride here. I thought she took the test and it was negative" Emily

"She doesn't need to be in the field" Spencer

"You guys know JJ is not going like to be told what to do" Morgan

"Morgan's right. We see how they want to handle it and go from there" Hotch

/

Back in the bathroom

"I am ready to go back out there" JJ

"Are you sure? We can sit her as long as you need" Will

"Yes, I want to catch this guy for Charlie and you. I have to face the team" JJ

"Okay, but you need to take it easy" Will was worried about her

"You're cute when you worry" She told him smiling

/

Back in the hallway

"Lopez has a conference room set up for us" Morgan walking back to the team

"Okay, before we completely get started let's talk to JJ and Will" Rossi

"Sounds like a good idea. Prentiss could you go check on them" Hotch

"You guys are chicken" Emily walking away

Before she got to the bathroom door, JJ and Will walked out.

"Hey, I was coming to check on you two. The rest of them are chicken" Emily

"We're fine. I just needed to calm down" JJ

"You don't have to explain to me" Emily smiling

"We have the conference room set up" Rossi

"Let's go" Hotch

JJ knew there was more to it than them working from there.

/

In the conference

JJ was surprised that Rossi had started and not Hotch

"That won't happen again. If there's a press conference it will be controlled" Rossi

"Hold on If there's a press conference. You know I am going to have to talk to them" JJ

"You don't have to talk to any of them" Hotch

JJ was getting annoyed; they were acting like she was going to break. Before she said anything else she looked at Will.

"Okay here's the deal since I know you all know. Yes, I am pregnant. No, I am not going to break and Yes, I can still do my job. Treating me like I can't do anything is going to make this pregnancy a lot rougher on everybody sitting in this room" JJ looking around at all of them

"I have only one question" Morgan, he was going to try and lighten her mood

"What" JJ

"Are the mood swings and hormones going to last until you have the baby?" Morgan

"Seriously" Emily

"I would know that why?" JJ

"That didn't work, Morgan" Rossi

"Congratulations both of you. Will I hope you need five roommates?" Morgan

"Emily already pulled that one" JJ

"We are all happy for both you. How do the two of you want to handle this case?" Hotch

"Thank you, JJ can answer that" Will

She already know what his answer would be, she won't be working this case.

"I'm fine. I'll stay here and go over the case, until I need to work with the press and then a couple of you can go with me when I do the press conference" JJ

"That sounds fair" Hotch looking at Rossi

"I still think she needs to go be checked out, even if she wasn't pregnant, that was a lot out there." Rossi told all of them

"JJ, it's not a bad idea. That much stress can be bad for both of you" Spencer

"Is it going to make every stop looking at me like I am going to break" JJ asked

"Yes" from everybody in the room.

"Fine, I'll find a doctor here" JJ annoyed, she really did want to go and make sure the baby was ok; she wasn't letting them know that.

There was a knock on the door; Hotch opened the door to Detective Lopez.

"Sorry, we had something's to go over before we started" He told her

"That's fine. I wanted to let you all know the press has been pushed back to the street; officers will stay out there to keep them in line." Lopez told the room

"If we give them some kind of statement they'll calm down" JJ

Everyone turned to stare at her

"You have a doctor to find" Rossi told her

"I didn't say it had to be me" JJ

"Doctor we're you hurt" Lopez confused by the statement

"No, I'm pregnant and now they're all worried" JJ told her

"If it helps I know a doctor that's used to working with the female cops around here shouldn't be a problem to get an appointment" Lopez told JJ

"Thank you" JJ

"Until you see the doctor, you stay in the building preferably at a desk" Hotch

"Please tell me you're kidding" JJ

"I am not" Hotch

/

3 hours later Doctors office

"Agent Jareau, I'm Dr. James it's nice to meet you" As the doctor went to shake her hand

"Thank you for seeing us in such short notice" JJ

"It's really no problem. Is this the first pregnancy for both of you" Dr. James looking at both JJ and Will

"Yes" The both answered

"Okay, I'm going to give you a quick exam. Do you know how far along you are?" Dr. James

"No, I am guessing about 2 months" JJ looking at Will

"Okay, I am a little worried about your blood pressure, but I was told it's been a crazy morning for you. Do you want to stay for the exam" Dr. James looking at Will

"It's up to you honey" Will told JJ

"Are you just doing an exam?" JJ asked the doctor

"Yes" Dr. James

"I'll wait in the hall" Will told her as he kissed her forehead

"Thanks" JJ

The doctor did the quick exam, talking JJ through it.

"Would you like me to get your husband?" Dr. James

"My boyfriend, yes please" JJ told her with a smile

Dr. James opened the door "You can come back in" she told Will

"Thank you" Will

"Well you're farther along than two months, about three and half months. You do need to gain some more weight and I am putting you on non-active duty until you see your normal doctor, your blood pressure is high. Everything looks to be going fine" Dr. James told both of them

"How do I gain weight when all I do is throw up?" JJ asked looking concerned

"High carbs, that doesn't mean go overboard, but eating more pasta will help" Dr. James

"And her blood pressure" Will asked

'Blood pressure going up during pregnancy is normal. Agent Jareau is just a little higher then I would like it" Dr. James "I want to do one more thing and then the two of you can be on your way"

JJ and Will both nodded as the doctor turned around to get into the cabinet behind her.

"Agent Jareau could you lift your shirt over your stomach" Dr. James

"Yes" JJ answered looking at Will

"Okay, so this is going to be a little cold" Dr. James as she put a jelly on JJ stomach

"Just a little" JJ

The doctor laughed as she moved the wand over JJ's belly

"There we go" Dr. James

JJ and Will looked at each both hearing the sound

"Is that" was all JJ could get out

Yes, that's your babies' heart beat" Dr. James looking at the young couple.

JJ looked up at Will smiling at him through her tears.

"I'll leave the two of you alone" Dr. James

Will leaned downed and kissed JJ


	10. Chapter 10

**Four days after the Miami case was solved**

Will had went back to New Orleans for Charlie's funeral only after both Emily and Garcia promised to stay with JJ until he could come to Virginia, he would be there tomorrow. She couldn't get into her doctor for another two weeks and the whole team wouldn't let her do anything that involved work.

JJ was sitting on her couch watching another movie with Emily and Garcia, she was bored.

"We heard the heart beat" JJ told them out of no where

"You didn't tell us that" Garcia

"Yeah, I just thought about it again" JJ told her

"Was it weird" Emily

"Kind of but definitely made the baby real" JJ looking at both of them

"Why do you look worried?" Garcia

"I have to tell my mom, who still hasn't met Will. And we still live in two different states" JJ

"Your mom is going to love Will and be happy about the baby" Emily

"And the two state thing will get figured out. You can't worry JJ" Garcia

"It's all I can think about" JJ placing her hand on her stomach

"Talk to him about it tomorrow" Emily trying not to smile

Will had talked to Emily before they left Miami; he knew that as close as JJ was with Garcia when it came to big things she always talked to Emily.

/

_3 days ago_

"_Emily, can I talk to you for a minute" Will asked_

"_Sure Will. What's going on" Emily_

"_I wanted to run something by you. To see what you think JJ would think" Will _

"_Okay, but remember I only tell the truth" Emily with a smile_

"_We heard the baby's heart beat at the doctors and it made him real" Will_

"_Him" Emily asked_

"_Just a guess" Will_

"_Okay, go on" Emily_

"_We can't live in two states and raise the baby; I'm thinking of turning in my shield and moving there" Will told her_

"_JJ doesn't know this does she" Emily asked_

"_No" Will_

"_She'll question the hell out you; trying to make sure you're doing for you and not just her. Make sure you're doing it for the right reasons. I think it's a good idea" Emily_

_/_

The next morning

Will got in early, arriving at her place he seen both Emily and Garcia's cars. He used his key to unlock the door trying to be quiet.

"Hey Will" Garcia from the kitchen

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes" Will told her

"If you weren't already my gumdrops I may steal you" Garcia laughing

"Who are you stealing?" JJ coming down the hall

"You're Cajun hottie" Garcia told her, making Will laugh

JJ shook her head "Didn't think you would be here until later" giving him a kiss

"Well there was a house full of women waiting on me here; figure I should get back here as soon as possible" Will laughing

"You couldn't handle all three of us" Garcia

Emily came in the room "I think I walked into the wrong part of this conversion"

"Pen, was just telling Will he couldn't handle all three of us" JJ walking to the frig taking out some Orange juice.

"Have any of you ate yet" Will looking more at JJ

"No, we just got up" Garcia

"I'll fix breakfast. What sounds good" Will asked them

"Ask Prego, she gets to choose" Emily

"Pancakes" JJ smiling

"If that kid likes pancakes you're both going to be lucky" Emily

"You said my choice" JJ as her cell rang

"Yes but that's all we've ate for the last three days" Emily murmured

"Hey, Mom" JJ answered her phone

/

JJ's call with her mom in the living room

"I was beginning to worry about you" Sandy Jaraeu

"Why" JJ asked

"You haven't been answering your phone" Sandy

"Sorry, we were working a case" JJ

"Jen you still need to check in every once in a while. I have no idea what is going on with you" Sandy

You're completely right JJ thought to herself

"I know; it's been kind of crazy" JJ

"Are you working or home?" Sandy asked

"Home, I have some time off" JJ

"Good, I have business in Virginia today. I should be done around noon and I plan on seeing you around one" Sandy

"Today" JJ, it came out more as a question

"Yes Jen, unless you don't want to see your mother" Sandy

"Of course I do. It's just" JJ stopped

"It's just what Jen" Sandy asked

JJ looked up to see Will standing in the doorway

"There's someone I want you to meet. How about you come here" JJ

"I'll be there at one." Sandy told JJ

"Okay, I am going to go eat breakfast" JJ

"Love you baby" Sandy

"Me too" JJ

/

"Hope you're ready" JJ told Will as they walked back into the kitchen

"Ready for what" Emily asked taking a bite

"My mom; what are you eating" JJ getting hungrier

"Cheesy Grits, Will can cook anytime." Emily

"Here's your plate" Will

"JJ, your mom's here?" Garcia

"Yeah and plans on being here at one" JJ taking a bit, she had put on a couple of pounds since she had been to the doctor

"Will, JJ's mom is great" Garcia looking at him

"Until she finds out I'm pregnant" JJ looking concerned

"JJ stop worry. She's going to love Will and be excited" Emily smiling at Will

"It's going to fine" Will, not wanting her to stress

"Hope you plan on cooking for lunch" JJ looking at him

"Don't ask her want she wants" Emily warned him

"Why" Will

"You'll be eating pancakes again" Garcia

"That wouldn't give your mom any clues about the baby" Emily

/

Emily and Garcia had left. JJ took a shower, while she was getting dressed she noticed the tiny bump starting to form, she smiled to herself. Will was making dirty rice without any seafood, knowing it would make JJ's stomach turn.

"Hey, It smells good" JJ walking up behind him

"Good because you're eating a lot of it" Will smiling at her

"She meets you and if everything goes okay then we tell her about the baby" JJ told him as the doorbell rang.

JJ went to the door

"Mom" JJ as she opened the door

"It's good to finally see you" Sandy told her youngest daughter as she hugged her.

"I'm really sorry, I should have visited" JJ smiling

Will stood in the hall listening to JJ talk to her mom; he wasn't sure when JJ wanted him to meet her mom exactly.

"Well, you look happy; I haven't seen your eyes the bright in a long time" Sandy told JJ

"I am very happy" JJ

"Good, so where's the person you want me to meet" Sandy asked JJ sitting on the couch

"How do you know he's not coming over?" JJ with a smirk

"Jen, I know you so my guess is that you've been dating him for a while" Sandy

"A year and he was making lunch" JJ

"How did you meet?" Sandy

"On a case, he's a detective" JJ answered smelling the food "Come on"

/

In the kitchen

"Will, it smells really good" JJ as she was walking down the hall

"Thanks, hope you're hungry" Will turning around to see both women standing there

"Mom, this is Will. Will this is my mom" JJ shaking her head

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Jareau" Will reaching out his hand

"Sandy please and it's nice to meet you" she replied with a smile

"Lunch is ready. Hope you like dirty rice" Will looking at Sandy

"This will be a treat. I can't remember the last time I had dirty rice" Sandy

JJ watched as her mom and Will talked not saying anything

"Are you from Louisiana?" Sandy asked while taking another bite

"New Orleans, I'm a cop there" Will told her

"So the two of you travel back in forth" Sandy

"Yes, mostly on the weekends" JJ answered trying to take another bite, she was getting full

"Explains why you haven't been home" Sandy looking at JJ

"I promise I'll visit more" JJ moving her plate away

"You done" Will asked her

"Yeah, between breakfast and this I don't think I could take another bite" JJ

"You actually ate breakfast" Sandy

"Yes, pancakes" JJ smiling

Everyone was done eating. JJ thought everything was going okay she wasn't sure how to bring up the baby as they all walked into the living room.

"Pancakes huh?" Sandy looking closer at her daughter

"Yes, Will came in this morning and made Emily, Pen and me breakfast" JJ

"So are you planning on moving to New Orleans or is Will moving here" Sandy asking both of them.

"Why would you ask that" JJ confused by the question

Sandy laughed "Jennifer, I have told both your sister and Sara do I really need to tell you too"

"Tell me what" JJ

Will thought she knew when she looked at JJ; but he wasn't sure until now.

"My grandchild is not living between two states" Sandy

"How did" JJ not sure what to say

"I'm a mother I know and you haven't ate breakfast since you were four" Sandy told her

"I wanted to wait until we knew everything was ok" JJ taking a deep breath

"And you were nervous about my reaction" Sandy smiling

"Just a little" JJ

"I am happy. Have you been to the doctor?" Sandy

"We went to a doctor in Miami, while we're there for a case" JJ

"And" Sandy

"She took Jen off work until she is her doctor and told her she needed to gain weight" Will

"How far along" Sandy

"Almost four months" JJ

"Why did the doctor take you of work?" Sandy

"She was worried about my blood pressure" Jen

"It will be okay. You need to take it easy" Sandy reassuring both of them

"She will for the next two weeks" Will smiling at JJ

"If he keeps cooking, I'm going gain 20 pounds in the next two weeks" JJ

"You need too." Sandy

"She said not to overdue the weight gain" JJ laughing

Will phone rang "Excuse me for just a moment"

After Will left the room

"What do you really think?" JJ looking at Sandy

"That boy is completely in love with you and you are with him. Jen I couldn't be happier for you both. I do wish you would have introduced us sooner" Sandy

"I know Mom. I was scared" JJ told her

"Because of what you've seen, but Will is not your dad. Be happy" Sandy

Sandy stayed for another couple of hours, getting to know Will better and telling him stories about JJ growing up. She made them both promise to visit after the doctor cleared JJ. After she left

"Jen, we need to talk" Will


	11. Chapter 11

"What's wrong?" JJ looked at Will

"Nothing, I just want to talk to you about something." Will smiling at her

"Okay" JJ as she sat back down on the couch

Will sat down next to her

"You have to stay calm" Will

"Okay, I'm starting to get nervous here" JJ

"Jen, don't get nervous. Your mom was right we can't raise the baby in two different states" Will started

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that since we heard the heart beat" JJ

"It made her real. I've been thinking about it since you told me you were pregnant and after Miami I knew a decision needed to be made" Will

JJ stared at him not sure where he was going with the conversion. She had thought about a transfer, she just didn't know if she could do it.

"When I went home for the funeral, I spoke with my captain and put my notice in" Will before JJ interrupted him

"You did what" JJ almost in shock

"Please let me finish" Will looking at her

"Okay" JJ

"He understood why and has a friend, who's a captain here, he spoke with him. They have a position open that I can apply for. Your family is here, your job is here and I don't want to be away from either of you" Will finished

"I can't let you give up everything Will. It's not fair to you, I was thinking about a transfer" JJ told him

"First, I am not giving up anything. You and our baby are everything to me. Second, you're pregnant and moving will only put more pressure on you. That's not happening. Third, you are not giving up anything Jen" Will

"What about your mom and brothers? They have to think you have lost your mind moving here to be with me, even with me having a baby." JJ

"My mom loves you and my brothers are fine. They all think I lost my mind a long time ago. Please tell me you are really thinking" Will

"I know that you love both me and the baby, but I don't want you to wake up three weeks or ten years from now and regret this decision. It scares the hell out of me, I try not to think about it but it keeps coming up in my head. Will, I don't doubt how you feel or you. I need you to really think about this." JJ trying to explain

"Jen, I have thought about. I thought about before you were pregnant but I never wanted to push you into something. If you're still not ready, I'll wait" Will told her

JJ thought about it for a minute, she wanted Will with her. She hated it when they were separated

She took a deep breath "I hate when we're not together. Every time one of us gets on the plane my chest hurts and I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I am more than ready for you to be here all the time" she told him looking at the couch

"Then it's settled I am moving here. We just need to do a couple more things" Will

"What things? You're really moving here" JJ almost still not believing it

"Yes, after the doctor clears you I would like for both of us to go back for a couple of days. My mom would love to see you and I have stuff to still pack" Will

"Okay. Did you tell her about the baby?" JJ

Will smiled at her "Kind of. I told her that I was coming here for two weeks and that after we would have news to share with her. Like your mom she guessed right away"

JJ laughed "What other things?"

"Well, we need a crib and a name. And we need a bigger place since right now the apartment only has one bedroom" Will

"Henry for a boy" JJ answered

"You have thought about it" Will

"Yes, Henry William Lamontagne" JJ

"And a girl's name" Will asked

"I thought that if it's a girl then you could pick as long as I like it too" JJ smiling

"I see. I have two names Mia and Sophia." Will

"I like them both, but really like Sophia" JJ

"Well, then Sophia Jennifer Lamontagne" Will smiling at her

"We have names then" JJ

"You getting tired" Will

"A little; how about we go lay in the bed and finish talking?" JJ

/

In the bedroom

JJ had changed into night clothes, noticing her small bump again.

"Are you still going to want to share a bed with me when I am fat?" JJ asked

"Of course and your beautiful" Will

"Not sure, how beautiful I'll be in another month or two" JJ

"Honey, you're going to be absolutely beautiful" Will

"Remember you said that" JJ climbing into the bed

"Don't worry I will" Will laughing

"So we start looking for a new place" JJ

"Yes, what if we bought something instead of renting" Will

"Will, it's expensive to buy here" JJ

"I realize that but I have money put back and we could find a nice place with at least a small yard and in a couple of years find something bigger" Will

"You're not buying me a house" JJ

"It's for us" Will told her

"Will, I don't know" JJ

"I'm not going anywhere and it would be our home. How about we look at both? If we find a place to rent that we both like that's what we'll do, but if we find a place to buy then we do that" Will

"Okay, I'll agree to that" JJ, thinking she could find a place to rent and convince him to like it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Six and half months pregnant**

JJ looked around at the boxes in her living room, she had no idea they had this much stuff. The team was helping JJ and Will move today and no one would let JJ help with anything. They had bought a duplex with a small yard after a lot of debate; she had to admit she loved it

"JJ where do you want this one" Morgan carrying in a big box

"Sit it in the dining room" JJ looking at him

"You got it" Morgan

JJ looked down at her stomach; she would swear that she wasn't this big two days ago.

"I ordered food. Everyone should take a break" JJ told him

"A couple more boxes and were done. Then the furniture" Morgan

"Bring the boxes in and then take a break" JJ

"Okay Mom" Morgan laughing as he walked back outside

Garcia and Emily both came in

"Hey, you going to show us which room is the nursery?" Emily noticing the look on JJ's face

"Yeah, I think you'll both like it" JJ as she started up the stairs both Emily and Garcia followed behind her.

"This is our room" JJ showing them the bedroom at the top of the steps

"This is huge" Garcia

"Yeah and the bathroom is in there" JJ pointing to the door

"JJ, this is really nice" Emily

"Thanks, come on I'll show you the nursery" JJ walking out of the master

They walked down the hall to the second bedroom

"Here we go" JJ she loved this room

"JJ, it's perfect" Garcia

"It's one of the reasons we chose the house" JJ told them

"What's going on with you?" Emily asked

"Nothing" JJ answered her

"Talk to us, something is bugging you." Emily

"I swear that I wasn't this big yesterday" JJ told them rubbing her stomach

"You look great" Garcia

"I look like a whale and I still have two and half months left" JJ

"JJ you're pregnant, you're supposed to gain weight" Emily

"I know, but what if" JJ stopped, she didn't know how to say it

"What if" Garcia

"What if Will doesn't want me anymore" JJ blushing a little

"JJ, that's not going to happen, he loves you" Emily

"That's two different things" JJ

"You are worrying about nothing" Garcia

"Does he know you feel this way" Emily

"No and I don't want him too" JJ

"Talk to him" Emily

/

Back downstairs

The women had joined the guys; JJ grabbed a piece of pizza and bottled water while everyone else grabbed a beer.

"You show them the nursery" Will asked her

"Yeah, they think the same thing we did" JJ smiling

"You two have names picked out" Rossi asked

"They aren't naming the baby after you" Emily

JJ laughed "Henry for a boy"

"And Sophia for a girl" Will

"Do we know if it's a boy or girl?" Garcia

"No" JJ

"He's already acting like his mother and won't stay still long enough for us to find out" Will laughing

"You're so funny" JJ

"You're in trouble if she has JJ's competiveness or stubborn streak" Emily

"Ok enough picking at the pregnant person in the room" JJ

"Nobody's picking" Will kissing her on the cheek

/

Later that night

JJ was staring at herself in the mirror; she had just gotten out of the shower. She rubbed lotion on her stomach. _I'm huge she thought to herself_. Will had been waiting on her; she knew he wanted to celebrate moving into the new house. There was no way she was getting naked in front of him. She put on her night clothes' making sure her body was completely covered. She walked out of the bathroom.

"Thought you were camping out in there" Will

"Sorry, the shower felt good" JJ half smiling as she sat on the bed

"Yeah, I thought about joining you" Will smiling as he kissed her shoulder

"There wouldn't have been enough room for both of us" JJ told him, she was trying not think about what he was going

"Why would you think that" Will as he put his hands under her shirt

She closed her eyes "Have you looked at me recently"

"I am looking at you and I want you" Will, his hands were playing with her nipples as he kissed her neck.

"How could you want me? I am not getting naked in front of you until after I have this baby"

"Cher what are you talking about" Will as he looked up at her.

"I've blew up the last two days I know that you've noticed" JJ

Will shook his head "That's our baby in there growing and you've never been more beautiful"

"You're wrong. I don't feel attractive" JJ

"Have I ever lied to you" Will

"No" JJ

"Then why don't you believe me now" Will asked her

"I've seen myself in the mirror" JJ

"I want to see you Jen" Will

"Will" JJ pleaded

"Please Jen. I want to see you. I love you" Will

"Fine, you'll see" JJ

Will smiled; he pulled off her shirt kissing her as he did it. He ran his hands down her body running his hands over her stomach. She tensed up

"Honey, relax your beautiful. I've never loved or wanted you more" Will

He started kissing her neck, moving his lips slowly down her body when he reached her breast he starting sucking and biting on her nipple, his other hand pinching the other one.

"Will" JJ moaned

He moved his hand into her pants, he smiled as she moaned

"I want you in me" JJ told him

He gave her a deep kiss "You have to tell me if it hurts at all"

"Will, please make love to me" JJ

He took of her night pants and then his boxers, he slowly entered her.

"Will please" JJ

He moved in deeper, moving in and out of her.

"Cher you're so damn wet" Will

He pushed her over the edge when he hit her gspot for the second time. She screamed his name in joy. He came moments later.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Eight and half months**

Will looked down as his phone rang; he had been on edge since JJ left to go to the office this morning.

"Hello" Will answered

"Hey, Will it's Hotch we're taking JJ to the hospital." Hotch trying to stay calm

"I'm leaving now" Will responded

"Okay, we'll stay with her until you get there" Hotch responded

"Thank you, bye" Will hanging up his phone

He looked around the house, grabbing the bag that she had packed. The next time they came home there would be three of them.

/

He arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later, meeting Hotch in the hall.

"Emily and Garcia are in there with her" Hotch told him

"How was she doing?" Will starting to get nervous

"She was being JJ" Hotch told him with a slight smile

"So, she's being stubborn" Will shaking his head

"Yes, a word of advice" Hotch looked at him

"Sure" Will

"She is probably going to yell a lot, especially as the pain get worse just agree with whatever she says. Hayley told me I wasn't ever aloud to touch her again" Hotch

"Thank you, I can't wait to hear what JJ has to say" Will laughing a little

"Go see her; we'll be back after the baby arrives" Hotch

/

Emily, Garcia and JJ in the room; JJ starts to wince again

"Do you want us to get a nurse?" Garcia asked, not wanting her friend to be in pain

JJ took a deep breath "No, I don't want any drugs"

"Have you lost your mind" Emily

"No" JJ

"JJ, drugs are good" Garcia trying to be serious

Emily starting laughing, JJ looked at her

"You both know what I mean" Garcia

"Is Will here yet?" JJ asked them

"He should be here any minute" Emily

"Hotch said he would come get us when he gets here" Garcia

JJ closed her eyes "Someone needs to call my mom"

"I already have" Will as he was coming in the room, Hotch behind him

"We're going to leave and come back after you have the baby" Hotch nodding towards Emily and Garcia

JJ shook her head

The three of them told JJ and Will bye and left the room

/

Two hours later

The pain was starting to get worse

"Cher, are you sure you don't want something" Will

"I told you I want to do this natural" JJ

"Okay, do you want more ice" Will asked

"This is your fault" JJ told him

"What is" Will confused by her statement, since he asked about ice

"That I am going through this" JJ

"Jen, I love you" Will shaking his head

"Don't try to be nice" JJ

"Okay, how can I help you feel more comfortable?" Will asked

"Nothing" JJ

/

Eight hours later

"This kid is not coming out" JJ with tears in her eyes

"Jen please get something for the pain" Will

"I want to remember everything" JJ

"You are. Honey, you are the strongest person I know but you're in too much pain" Will

JJ thought about it, she had already been in labor for ten hours and was exhaust

"Will, I want something" JJ

"Okay, I'll call the nurse" Will kissing the top of her head

Ten minutes later they came in and gave JJ her epidural.

/

Seven hours later

"Okay Jennifer it's time to push" The doctor told her

"Okay" JJ wanting this over with the epidural didn't help

"On the next contraction push" the doctor

Will stood beside her; she looked exhausted and ready for this to be over with.

When the contraction hit, she started screaming

"Push" the doctor

"You're doing great Jen" Will trying to reassure her

"Shut up" JJ yelled at him

She never imagined how hard this would be and her mom had done this four times.

"Okay, again Jennifer" the nurse

She started pushing again

"This is your fault" She told will

"I know Cher" Will hating she was in this much pain

"I see the head. Will do you want to see" the doctor

"No" JJ screamed

"Okay, Jen" Will told her

"A couple more pushes and we'll have a baby" the doctor

"I don't think I can" JJ told the room

"Jen, you can do anything. You've been waiting almost nine months to see this baby a couple more pushes and you'll have him in your arm." Will telling her

"On this contraction" the doctor

JJ starting pushing again

"I love you" Will

"Right now, I don't feel the same way" JJ

"Again" the nurse

"Please make this the last one" JJ pleaded

"One more and you'll be done" the doctor

JJ screamed as she pushed

"It's a boy" the doctor

JJ and Will heard the baby cry which made JJ cry

"Here you go mom" The doctor layed the baby on JJ's chest

/

One hour later

Will held Henry as he watched JJ sleep; he had never been more in love with her.

"Buddy, I hope you get your momma's strength and determination" Will talking to Henry

"What are you telling him?" JJ waking up a little

"You should be sleeping" Will smiling at her as he walked over to the bed

"I am fine and want to see him" JJ taking Henry from Will

Will watched JJ hold their son, all he could do was smile.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked him

"You and him" Will

"Why?" JJ

"I've never loved two people as much as I love the two of you. Jen, marry me" Will

"Be serious" JJ looking at him

"I am being completely serious." Will

"We're not getting married because I just had a baby" JJ

"You don't want to marry me" Will

"Yes, but you're asking me because I just had our son and I think you feel like you have to. I want you to ask me because you want to marry me not because you feel like you have too" JJ told him

Will looked at her, he know that right now he wouldn't get her to change her mind right now.

"I won't push this right now, but you should know I would have asked you to marry me the first day that we meet and I don't know then that I would love you this much. Henry makes it just as special, but not the reason." Will told her

"Are you really going to be okay with that?" She loved him too much

"Yes, when you're ready you can let me know" Will

"That maybe years from now" JJ

"And I'll still be waiting" Will smiling

"Did you think about what I asked you about the Godparents?" JJ

"Yes, and although I am still not sure how Spencer is going to be around the baby, I do agree that he would protect him with his life and Garcia is going to be a great godmother" Will

"Thank you" JJ

"Next kid, I get to pick the godparents" Will

"You think I am doing this again you have lost your mind" JJ laughing


	14. Chapter 14

JJ was going back to work tomorrow; she couldn't believe how fast the last eight weeks had went by. She looked down at Henry sleeping in his crib they had not been separated since he was born.

"You sure you're ok" Will walking into the nursery

"Yeah, I miss him already" JJ answered him

"You don't have to go back to work" Will told her

"I know you would be more than happy to support our family, but I can't let you do this alone" JJ smiling

"I know you want everything to be equal. You just look so sad" Will

"I don't want to leave you as much as I don't want to leave him. Are you worried about being left alone with him?" she asked

"Truth is a little, still afraid he might break and he's already momma's little boy. Maybe you going back to work might be a good thing" Will with a smirk

"Oh, he's staying mommy's little boy" JJ laughing

"I have something for you" Will handing JJ the small box

"This isn't want I think it is" JJ asked

"You're safe for now" Will laughing

JJ opened the small box seeing the ring, she looked at Will

"It's Henry's birthstone. I got one just too, this way we are always with you" Will told her

"I don't know what I did to deserve either of you" JJ told him with tears in her eyes

"Honey, you deserve so much more than anything I could give you" Will

JJ was slightly confused by his statement "Will, I know the last year and half has been crazy with us; but I love you more than I could ever express without you I wouldn't have that beautiful little boy. I only need you and him"

"Jen, I don't doubt that you love me." Will pulling her into his arms

/

The next morning

JJ was getting dressed "Will there is bottles already made in the frig"

"Jen, we have been over this ten times now" Will feeding Henry

"Sorry, I know. I just keep thinking I am missing something." JJ told him

"We're goin be fine. I am goin teach him about sports today and try to get him to more of daddy's little boy" Will teasing her

"Oh no you don't; he's going to be a Jets fan and stay a momma's boy" JJ laughing

"I guess we'll have to see" Will glad she was smiling

JJ put on the ring Will gave her last night and took Henry from him.

"Buddy listen to me. Your daddy thinks you should be a Cowboys fan lets prove him wrong." JJ told the baby

"Maybe, you won't get a case and be home tonight" Will

"I kind of hope we don't, going to work is hard enough being away from the two of you overnight is going to be twice as hard" JJ

"Remember we're with you no matter what" Will

"I love you" JJ giving him a kiss

"Me too, now come on your goin be late" Will

JJ kissed Henry "I love you too"

/

Two days later after the case

JJ came through the front door wanting to see both of her guys

"Hey, I missed you" JJ told Will

"Me too, He's been asleep for about an hour, should be back up in a little bit" Will

JJ walked over to the couch, sat down next Will and cuddled close to him

"Tell me about what happen, you seemed upset when you called" Will

"Rossi and I had a difference of opinion, we're fine. I swear I'm still just as hormonal as when I first found I was pregnant" JJ told him

"Nowhere near as bad" Will grinning

"How did things go here?" JJ smiling

"Not too bad. The boy is not going to break and he didn't seem to interest in the football game" Will

"Because you weren't watching his favorite team" JJ

"Oh, I was" Will leaning in to kiss her

"I really have missed you" JJ kissing him back

"So what was it like going back" Will asked

"It's different, not bad" JJ answered

"What do you mean different" Will

"The case was a missing women and her mom was there the whole time. I don't know all I could think about was how I would feel if it was Henry, which of course made me sympathize with her more. It was hard to remember my training and not let the mother in me kick in" JJ trying to explain

"You'll figure it out, how did the team react to you being back" Will

"Everyone was great. I am surprised Pen wasn't here trying to work, she didn't think I would come back." JJ told him

He raised an eyebrow

"I told them you were more than willing to let me stay home and that I wanted to come back. Emily and Garcia now what to clone you" JJ laughing

"Emily could probably teach Jake a couple of things but I hate to think what Kevin could do if Garcia left him" Will

"Me either" JJ laughing as she snuggled up to him, waiting on Henry to wake up.

**Sorry this is a short chapter. School and work are taking up a lot of time. Reviews please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cm**

"_I don't know how to do this" JJ_

"_Henry goes for a walk almost every day at Potomac Park. What kind of mother am I if I don't call and at least tell them to stay home" JJ_

She knew the rules, calling home was not allowed. Right now she didn't care she didn't want her family in harm's way. Spencer was being rushed to the hospital and all JJ could do was think about Henry and Will. Picking up her phone, she was thinking of the best way to tell Will not to go out without telling him what was going on.

"Hey Cher you goin on a case." Will asked

"Umm no we have a case here. I can't go into details." Jen told him

"Okay, you goin be home tonight" Will

"I hope so. I called because I forgot to tell you that Henry was fussy last night, he might be coming down with something. Maybe you guys should stay in today." JJ hoping he would understand

There was a pause before he said anything Henry had been fine all day.

"Not a problem. I'll keep a close eye on him, if he seems to be getting sick I'll let you know." Will told her

"Thank you. I'll call you later to let you know when I'll be home. Will, I love you both." JJ

"We love you too" Will

/

JJ was relieved when they caught the guy and found the cure. Spencer was going to be okay Morgan had went to the hospital to check on him promising the whole team that he would call if anything changed. She was doing the last of her paperwork before going home, Will had promised to keep Henry up for her. As she walked around the bullpen passing out the paperwork for tomorrow, she noticed Hotch still in his office. As she walked up to the door to tell him she was leaving, she heard him talking to his son she smiled and left.

/

Thirty minutes later

Walking up to the house, she realized that she was crying. She had been thinking about everything she could have lost in one day. JJ heard Will talking to Henry when she walked into the house.

"Buddy, I think your momma is home" Will

"I am lucky I have both of the men waiting on me." JJ responded

Will looked up at her noticing that she was crying "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just happy that both of you are here" JJ as she sat down next to him, pulling Henry into her arms

"This about the case" Will asked

"Yeah, I still it was a potential national security and all I could think about was the two most important people in my life." JJ

"We are both okay" Will

"Spence is in the hospital, he's okay but in the hospital" JJ leaning up against Will as she was watching Henry

"Who's with him?" Will knowing she would worry

"Morgan he promised if anything changed he would call" JJ

"You hungry, I fixed diner." Will

"I'll eat in a little bit, right now I just want to enjoy this." JJ

They both watched has Henry play, as he smiled at both of them.

"He looks just like you. As much as I love you I hope he doesn't get your stubbornness." Will laughing

"Still as your eyes and personality" JJ smiling down at Henry

"Not sure if that's a good thing or not" Will

"Well his mommy thinks it's a great thing" JJ told Will

"I think someone is ready for bed" Will watching Henry close his eyes

"Let me put him to bed, then I'll eat." JJ getting up

"I'll warm it up for you." Will told her

/

In Henry's room

"Mommy loves you so much little man. You and Daddy are the best things that ever happened to me." She whispers to Henry.

"I think Momma has it backwards" Will walking into the room

"I have it right." JJ turned and smiled

"Come on and eat. Let the boy sleep." Will

"Fine, I'm off tomorrow I can watch him then" JJ with a small smirk

She grabbed the baby monitor and walked out into the hall.

"I'll be there in a minute, go before it gets cold again" Will smacking her the but

"Detective don't start something you're not going to finish" JJ walking away

/

JJ was eating when Will came back down stairs.

"I grabbed you a beer too" JJ told him

"Thanks, after you finish I have a surprise for you" Will

"What surprise?" JJ

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise will it" Will laughing

"At least give me a hint" JJ

"You'll enjoy it." Will smiling

"Not much of a hint" JJ

"That's all your getting" Will as he took a drink

JJ had finished diner and her beer

"Ok, what's my surprise" JJ smiling

"You worse than a kid" Will laughing

"Probably, but I hate not knowing." JJ

"Okay, stand up and close your eyes" Will told her

"Close my eyes" JJ

"Yes Cher eyes closed" Will

JJ stood up and closed her eyes waiting; she was surprise when Will picked her up.

"What are you doing?" JJ

"I never said it was down here, can't have you walking through the house with your eyes closed can I." Will as he kissed her

/

Will had carried JJ upstairs into their bathroom

"Okay, open your eyes" He told her

"Will, this is great." JJ told him as she saw the bubble bath and candles

"You need to relax after today." Will

"Please tell me you're going to join me" JJ as she turned around in his arms.

"If that's what you want" Will smiling at her

"Of course it is" she reached up to kiss him

"Guess it's a bath for both of us then" Will as he kissed down her neck

"You keep that up and we're not going to make it to bath" JJ sighing at his touch

"Bath tub and then the bed" Will undressing her

"I love you more and more everyday" JJ as she climbed into the tub, watching him get undressed

"Good thing because I don't think I could live without the two of you" Will as he got into the tub

"Me either." JJ as she moved closer to him


	16. Chapter 16

JJ was cleaning up the living room while Henry was napping. She was waiting on Will to get back to the store, tomorrow Henry would be one and her mom and Will's mom were both coming in later.

"Jen a little help please." Will

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." JJ

"You looked like you were deep in thought." Will

"Just thinking about the last year." JJ

"It's went by fast." Will

"Yeah, but I was actually thinking about something else." JJ told him

"Okay talk to me" Will

"I was thinking that if we put Henry into daycare you could go back to work." JJ

"Jen, we agreed that we both wouldn't leave him." Will

"I know, but you miss it. If you're working a case I'll only run point for the office and stay out of the field." JJ

"And what will the team think." Will asked

"I don't care what they think." JJ

"Jen, you do and they are friends." Will

JJ thought about it for a minute, she was there when Hotch got served with divorce papers. Although JJ and Will weren't married she had started worry that it could happen to them. Hayley didn't seem to have a life outside Jack and Aaron, JJ didn't want that for Will.

"What brought this on?" Will asked her

"Hotch, was served divorce papers last night." JJ told him

"Honey, we aren't married." Will

"I am aware that we aren't married and I am sure both of our moms will bring up that fact. I just don't think Hayley had much of a life outside of Jack and Hotch. I love you too much for you not to have something else that you love in your life beside Henry and me." JJ trying to explain more

"It's not that simple. I have to take classes here and then retake the test." Will

"So you are interested in going back to work." JJ smiling

"Yes, to be completely honest. But only if you are sure about Henry being in daycare." Will

"I think it would be good for him to be around other kids. I just don't want him at the one at work." JJ

"Why not the one at the BAU?" Will

"Two reasons. First I am always worried that something could happen there and none of the kids will get out before they are hurt. Secondly, if we don't have to work and want to take him to daycare I don't want to have to drive there." JJ

"Okay, then we start looking for a daycare while you're off this week. Jen thank you." Will

"For what?" JJ

"Letting me love you, giving me our son, loving me, making me happy, thinking about me" Will

JJ walked over to him " I get it" as she kissed him

/

Two hours later

JJ was feeding Henry when Will came back home with her mom and his mom. She knew once Henry seen his grandmothers she would never get him to sit still.

"Jen, we're back." Will

"In the kitchen" JJ as she was lifting Henry out of the highchair

She felt lucky that she got along with Wills mom and he got along with hers; but she was grateful when they got along with each other.

"There's that beautiful baby boy" Sophie LaMontagne

"He's gotten so much bigger" Sandy Jareau

Henry started wiggling out of JJ's arms.

"I think he already knows that they don't tell him no." Will laughing

"Little man lets show them what you can do." JJ as she was squatting down.

She stood Henry on the floor, he walked towards Will.

"When did he start that?" Sophie

"Two days ago." JJ smiling

"You two are never going to sit down again." Sandy laughing

JJ watched as Henry was enjoying the attention of his grandmothers

"Did you get a hello out of either of them?" Will asked

"No did you?" JJ

"Nope, they were already together when I got to the airport. But you don't have to worry about the marriage thing coming up." Will

"Why not?" JJ

"They were talking about another grandchild and that now would be a perfect time for us to have another one." Will

"Great, if they say anything to Garcia about that neither of us will hear the end of it" JJ

"What are you two over there whispering about?" Sandy

"Oh now she talks to us" JJ laughing

"I guess we did forget to say anything to the two of you" Sophie

"It's okay; you guys were excited to see Henry." Will

"But, it is time for someone to go to bed. He has a big day tomorrow." JJ

'Jen, we just got here." Sandy

"She's right" Sophie

Will started laughing "We've been back for almost four hours"

"Come on Henry. Tell everyone you'll see them in the morning." JJ

/

After putting Henry to bed JJ joined Will and their moms downstairs

"Baby, we didn't mean to ignore either of you." Sandy as JJ walked into the room

"Mom it really is fine. I was teasing." JJ smiling

"I am glad since you're the only daughter- in-law I like." Sophie

"Mom" Will

"It's the truth" Sophie

"One problem with that" Sandy

"What's that?" JJ

"You two would need to be married." Sandy

"Will is fixing breakfast in the morning." JJ announced with a smirk

Will started laughing

"Whose coming on Saturday?" Sophia

"Just the team, the two of you and a couple of kids from the park" JJ

"We talked earlier and we're going to put Henry into daycare." Will

"So that Will can go back to work" JJ smiling

"Sounds like the two of you have a plan." Sandy

"And" Will

"We were just wondering if part of the plan included another baby." Sophie

"Umm the two of you do remember that Henry was a little bit of surprise right." JJ

"Yes we remember and we think it wouldn't be a bad thing for another surprise." Sandy

"Because I was so pleasant while I was pregnant" JJ responded, making Will laugh

"Maybe we should table this topic until Jen and I decided we want more kids." Will

"Okay for now. We should get some sleep." Sophie

/

The next morning

JJ walked into the nursery seeing Henry up and smiling at her.

"Hey Birthday Boy" JJ picking him up

"You are going to see all your family today. Nana and Nonnie are still her probably waiting on you to come down." JJ talking to Henry as she changed him.

"I think Daddy is making your favorite for breakfast." She told him, smelling the pancakes.

She walked into the kitchen to see Will and their moms sitting at the table.

"There's the birthday boy." Will

"Yeah and his hungry" JJ

"Good thing I made breakfast, you want some." Will asked JJ

That one question made both of their mom's look at her.

"No, just coffee" JJ shaking her head

"You doing okay today" Sophie looking at JJ

"I'm good, it doesn't seem like it's been a year." JJ smiling

"So, how are we celebrating today" Sandy asked

"Well right now he is getting his favorite breakfast and then we thought maybe the zoo" Will watching JJ feed Henry

"Then diner and a small cake" JJ

"Presents tonight or at least some of them" Sandy

"Okay" JJ

/

JJ watched Henry sleep remembering where she was a year ago today. That day was the best day of her life, she knew Will felt the same way. They had been at to the zoo, ate cake and opened a couple of presents. Tomorrow they were going to do it all over again.


	17. Chapter 17

"_Can you please pick up Henry and meet me at home in an hour. Morgan is dropping me off, Jen"_

Will looked at the text several times before he heard the car pull up; he knew that something was wrong. He watched out the window as JJ waved to both Emily and Morgan, the look on her face said that the case had went bad.

"Will, where are you?" JJ scared

"In the living room" He answered

JJ came from the hall into the living room seeing Will and Henry, she started crying.

'What happened?" Will full of concern

"I will tell you I promise. Right now can we just enjoy being with each other and Henry" JJ

"Okay" He pulled her over to the couch and picked up Henry.

She had checked on Spencer before leaving the hospital, after setting up Hayley and Jack in protective care. JJ knew that this going to tear Hotch apart and it was tearing the rest of them up because they hadn't found The Reaper.

"What me to order food?" Will

"Yeah, I think pizza would be good." JJ

"YEAH" Henry yelled

"I think he wants pizza" Will shaking his head

"You order and I'll get a movie out." JJ trying to smile

"Sounds like a plan." Will

JJ picked out a movie for Henry and a movie for her and Will.

"Pizza should be her in about thirty minutes." Will

"I am putting in Nemo" JJ smiling at Henry

"We should talk" Will

"In the kitchen" JJ

/

Will followed JJ into the kitchen

"Okay Cher what's wrong." Will

"Spencer was shot in the leg today. He's going to be okay but he was still shot. Then we found out that Hotch had been attacked in at his apartment. The Reaper stabbed him I don't even know how many times." JJ stopping for a minute

"Is he going to survive?" Will, right now hating her job

"Physically yes, when he woke up he realized that this monster took Hayley's address. Morgan, Rossi and I went there honestly I think we all expect them not to be alive. Hayley was home but Jack was at a friend's house. We took them to the hospital to see Hotch and then Rossi and Hotch had me set them up with new identities and they left the hospital with none of us knowing where they are going." JJ crying

"Hotch doesn't know where they are." Will

"No, he didn't want to take the chance." JJ

"The team is going after this guy full force now." Will, worried about her

"Strauss took us off rotation for the next week. She told Rossi it was too much on any team to have two team members hurt on the same day and then when he told her about Hayley and Jack she insisted on it." JJ, he wasn't going to like the next part "Yes, we are going after him if we don't he will go back after Hotch and then Hayley and Jack."

Will took a couple of deep breathes.

"I know that you're going to help go after this guy and I don't blame you for doing it. We both know I would do the same thing." Will started

"But" JJ

"Don't get mad. The man who loves you doesn't want you too. The less reasonable part of me wants to hide you away for all this and just keep you safe." Will

"And that is why I love you. I do understand why you don't want me involved in this but the thought of that little boy never seeing his dad again breaks my heart. I don't have to work for the next week and all I want to do his stay here with you and Henry" JJ

"That I can help you with" Will pulling JJ into his arms

"I promise you that I'll be safe." JJ into his chest

"I know you will." Will kissing the top of her head

/

They had eaten and watched a movie; they both knew it was time to put Henry to bed. JJ didn't want to let him go.

"What if he sleeps with us tonight?" Will suggested seeing the look on her face

"Are you sure? I just want both of you close to me tonight." JJ

"Cher, I know and to be honest I don't want to be away from either of you." Will smiling at her

"Okay, then we sleep in as late as he'll let us." JJ

"I say tomorrow we hibernate and watch movies all day" Will smiling at her

"And stay in pajamas." JJ smiling

"That's a deal. Come on I'll carry him up." Will

/

In the bedroom

Will had laid Henry in the middle of them, JJ moved him just enough for her to be able to lay her head on Will's chest.

"I want another baby" JJ in a whisper

"Cher, I didn't hear you." Will

"I want another baby." JJ just loud enough for him to hear

"I thought you wanted to wait until Henry was about three." Will

"I did, but after we catch this guy. I would like to start trying again." JJ

"Another baby" was all he said

"Will, if you want to wait I understand; you are just going back to work and we already micro-manage everything. I know that another baby would add to that." JJ

"I would and will have ten kids with you if that's what you want. You once again just took me by surprise." Will

"Yeah, I keep doing that. When we have another one, I'll stay home." JJ

"Hold on, are you talking about leaving the BAU." Will

"I love my job and my team but lately I have been thinking about it. I don't want to do it until I am completely sure, but I do want another baby." JJ

"And it's not just because of today, the leaving part." Will

"No, I have been thinking about it for a while and then something happens to make me feel like I can't leave or a case makes sense and we get there in time to save a life and I feel like my job makes sense for a little bit." JJ

"I want another baby even if you don't leave the BAU and we both know that I'll practice anytime you want. But let's wait to talk more about it after the all of this is taken care of." Will

"Okay, you know it could take longer this time for me to get pregnant." JJ

"Come on, I think we did pretty well with the boy." Will laughing

JJ laughed "We had been together a year before I got pregnant with him."

"We wasn't trying then." Will

"Good point." JJ

"Close your eyes and get some sleep." Will

"I love you." JJ

"Me too" Will


	18. Chapter 18

JJ had been reassigned to the DOJ; she was upset about leaving her friends who had turned into her family. She was more upset that the decision had been taken away from her; the higher ups had made the decision for her. Today had been her last day with the team and it had been harder then she expected to say good bye to them. She walked into her house knowing Will was already home.

"Will" JJ called out

"In the kitchen" Will replied

"What are you doing?" JJ walking into the kitchen

"Trying to make you something special, I didn't think you would be home this soon." Will

"I didn't want to stick around with nothing to do" JJ trying to see what he was making

"You okay today couldn't have been easy." Will turning to look at her

"It was hard to tell them bye but I have to admit it was a relief too." JJ

"Why was it a relief?" Will confused by her statement

"I know it's been awhile but we talked about another baby and me leaving. I don't like that the decision was taken away from me, but I think we both stopped talking about another baby because of my job." JJ

"I thought you had changed your mind about having another child." Will

"No, I haven't changed my mind." JJ

"Anytime you're ready, we can start trying" Will smiling at her

JJ laughed "Where's Henry?"

"Playing next store, I think he has a crush." Will

"Great he's two and already acting like his dad." JJ

"If he wasn't as cute as his mom it wouldn't be a problem." Will responded

"I am going to go change." JJ walking out of the room

"Hurry back" Will told her

/

In their bathroom

JJ had changed while she was waiting. She had to admit this new job couldn't have come at a better time. She smiled when she looked at the test, now to tell Will. She looked at herself in the mirror she knew she wouldn't be showing yet, but she still smiled.

/

Back down stairs

"Hey, I don't know what you're making but I can tell you want sounds really good." JJ walking back into the kitchen

"Oh yeah, what's that." Will turned around

Before she could answer she smelt the fish and starting feeling her stomach turn.

"Will please get the fish out of the house" JJ

"Jen what's wrong" Will

"Please now" JJ

He put the fish back into a big and carried it to the trash outside, walking back into the house he found her in the living room.

"Ok can you tell what's wrong" Will looking at her

"The smell was making me sick" she answered

"Jen, you like seafood." He was confused

"I know. Can you make something else?" she asked

"Yes, what do you want?" Will

"Pancakes" JJ answered, looking up at him

"You want pancakes" Will

"Yes we want pancakes." JJ smiling

Will smiled "We're pregnant"

"I am pretty sure you're not but yes I am." JJ with a small laugh

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Will, I want to wait to tell anybody." She told him

"Okay, when you're ready." Will

/

**Two months later**

JJ was in the kitchen making Henry lunch, Will had to work today. She was almost four months pregnant and ready to tell their moms. When she felt the first pain she didn't think much of it.

"Mommy done yet" Henry asked

"Almost" JJ told him as she took a deep breath

"Here you go buddy" sitting his plate on the table

"Drink please" He asked

"Okay" JJ told him as she stood up everything went black.

Henry watched his mommy fall, he started yelling for her but she didn't answer.

"Mommy wake up please" Henry pleaded with her

Henry didn't know how long his mommy had been sleeping when her phone rang, but he knew it was his daddy from the ring.

"Hello" Henry answered

"Hey little man, where's mommy?" Will

"Daddy come home. Mommy sleep" Henry

"Henry wake up your momma" Will now worried

"I try she won't sleep on the floor" Henry told Will

"Buddy, I am on my way." Will trying to stay calm

"Daddy hurry" Henry crying now

"I am" Will as he had his partner call for an ambulance

/

Five minutes later

Will came through the front door

"Henry" Will yelled

"Daddy" Henry called from the dining room

Will's heart sunk when he seen JJ laying on the floor.

"Henry go to the living room and sit on the couch." Will told him

"Mommy ok" Henry asked

"She will be" He heard the ambulance pull up

Henry watched as the paramedics came in the house, he was scared.

"She's about four months pregnant." Will told them

"We are taking her to the hospital, you can follow." One of the paramedics told him

"Will I'll drive you" his partner

"Thank you. Come on Henry" Will picking him up.

/

The hospital

Will had called JJ's mom, she was on her way. He sat there with Henry on his lap waiting on any news about JJ and the baby.

"Mr. Lamontagne" the doctor

"Sit here buddy" Will told Henry

"Yes, how are Jen and the baby?" Will asked

"We have stabilized Jennifer, she will be out for a while" the doctor told Will

"And the baby." Will

"When she was brought in she was starting to hemorrhage, we did a sonogram to check on the baby. I am sorry Mr. Lamontagne we couldn't find a heartbeat to save Jennifer's life we at to do a DNC" the doctor

Will stood there for a minute he knew this was going to make things worse.

"Will Jen be okay?" Will asked

"Yes, I see a full recovery for her. Although I will tell you that if in the future she decides to have more children the same thing could happen and you could lose her as well" the doctor

"We can't have more kids" Will

"I would advise against" the doctor

"Can I see her?" Will asked

"Yes, I'll show you her room" the doctor

"Thank you." Will told him as he picked up Henry

/

Will and Henry entered JJ's room. Henry looked scared right away.

"Momma will be okay. She's just sleeping." He told Henry

"Mommy tired" Henry asked

"Yeah she is." Will staring at her

"Me kiss her night" Henry told him

"Okay buddy" Will as he was walking him over to the bed

Will watched as Henry kissed JJ on the cheek, he had tears in his eyes.

"Babe, I am right here" he whispered to her

He put Henry on the couch and turned the TV on to cartoons. He needed to think.

"Buddy lay here and watch cartoons. Nana will be here soon." Will told him

"Kay Daddy." Henry

He was watching her sleep trying to figure out how he was going to tell her they had lost the baby and the doctor was suggesting that they not having anymore. He was already feeling the pain and knew JJ would take it twice as hard. Neither of them were an only child and they didn't want Henry to be. They had picked out names and he had put the crib together for this baby, she would blame herself, he needed to be strong for her.

"Will" Sandy had come in the room

"Mom" He stood up and hugged her

"What happened? Is she going to be okay" Sandy full of concern

Will looked at JJ in the bed and then over at Henry who was now asleep before answering

"She was pregnant, almost four months. When I called her phone Henry answered it saying that she was sleeping on the floor and wouldn't wake up." He took a deep breath

"The doctor said she was starting to hemorrhage when she arrived. They did a sonogram and they couldn't find a heartbeat so they did a DNC to save Jen's life." He stopped seeing Sandy's expression

"What else did they say?" Sandy asked she could see more pain in face

"He said that if she gets pregnant again, this could happen and we could lose her too." Will

"She doesn't know any of this." Sandy asked again with tears in her eyes

"No. We both know she's going to blame herself for all of it and that's the last thing I want or she needs. I was trying to figure out the best way to tell her." Will

"Will, she is going to be mad and grieve at the same time, I did, don't let her push you away. She'll try more than any other time before but you need to grieve too." Sandy

/

Sandy took Henry home, knowing that Will and JJ would need time to deal with everything. Will sat by her bed holding her hand.

"Will, what happened." JJ still groggy

"You're awake" Will watching her

"Where am I? What happened?" JJ confused

"You're in the hospital." He was trying to avoided the what happened part

"The hospital, why?" she asked

He watched as she suddenly thought of the baby, his heart was breaking.

"Will is the baby okay?" JJ

"Jen, you passed out at the house." Will started

"Is Henry ok" JJ

"Yes, he's with your momma. He answered your phone when I called and told me you were sleeping on the floor." Will trying to hold it together

"The baby" JJ pleading with him

"When the brought you in they did a sonogram because you were hemorrhaging, they didn't find a heartbeat." Will

"No they're wrong." JJ yelled at him

"Jen I am sorry, the doctor said they had to do a DNC to save you." Will

"You let them take our baby." JJ

"No, I didn't know until after the fact." Will

"You let them take our baby, to save me didn't you?" JJ crying

Will stared at her for a minute, she needed to blame someone and he would take it as long as she wasn't blaming herself.

"Jen, the doctor said there was no heartbeat that's the only reason they did the DNC." Will

"Did you see it for yourself? I felt her move today she was fine and now she's gone." JJ

"I was in the waiting room with Henry so no I didn't see" Will told her

"Leave I don't want to see you." JJ told him

"I am not leaving you and I have to tell you something else." Will feeling his heart break more

"What else?" JJ asked, not looking at him

"The doctor said that if you got pregnant again, the same thing could happen and the next time we could lose you too." Will

She was in shock; she finally looked at him tears running down her face

"I can't have more kids." JJ in a whisper

"He said he would suggest that we not have any more children" Will

"Please leave I don't want you here." JJ sobbing

"Jen I can't leave you here. Please let me be with you." Will

"Why? So you can feel sorry for me" JJ

"Feel sorry for you." Will

"Yes, I can't have more kids. Henry will be my only baby, but you can go have as many as you want as soon as you find someone who is broken." JJ spat out at him

"I love you that's why I want to stay with you. If you can't have any more kids than neither can I and you're not broken." Will, he was mad could she really doubt him that much

"You say that now but I know you wanted more kids." JJ

"I wanted more kids with you and nobody else" Will

"Leave now" JJ yelled

"I am not leaving but I will sit over there in the corner. You don't have to look or talk to me. But I am not leaving." Will told her pulling the chair into the corner

**This will continue into the next chapter. Please R & R.**


	19. Chapter 19

Will listened as JJ sobbed, he wanted to comfort her but anytime he got close to her she would yell at him to leave. _She can blame me all she needs too. I can't get mad again_ he thought to himself. When his phone rang it startled him

"Hello" he answered in a whisper

"Daddy, mommy awake" Henry asked

"Buddy, Are you having fun with Nana" Will asked not sure if JJ would or could talk to him

"Yes, but I tell mommy night" Henry

"Give me a minute. Let me see if mommy went back to sleep" Will now staring at JJ

"kay" Henry

Will put his hand over the phone, so Henry couldn't hear him.

"He wants to tell you goodnight, if you're up to it." Will told her

"Of course I want to talk to my son" JJ

Will just handed her the phone

"Hey little man." JJ trying not to cry

"Mommy you awake" Henry asked

"Yes, I love you" JJ

"Love you too. Me was scared" Henry told her

"I know and I am sorry" JJ tears running down her checks

"Daddy came to make you better" Henry

"Yeah, you did a good job today" JJ

"You sick" Henry asked

"A little bit why" JJ

"Cause daddy talk to the doctor and then he cry." Henry

"It'll be okay" JJ

"Night Mommy" Henry

"Night little man" JJ

She handed the phone back to Will before her mom could get on.

"I'll call you in the morning" JJ heard Will tell her mom

He turned around and looked at her

"Your mom wants to come see you tomorrow" Will told her

"Does that mean you'll leave?" JJ

He took a deep breath before answering "Jennifer, I am not leaving. You can yell, hit or just ignore me but I am not going anywhere."

"Whatever you say." JJ turning her head away from him

She didn't talk to him the rest of the night or the next day, she didn't even look at him when he took her home.

/

Will had brought her home earlier this morning, she had protested when he carried her up to their bed. JJ laid there thinking about the baby and another choice being taken away from her. This time the choice had been taken away from Will too, she knew it was a matter of time before he realized it and left. He thought she was blaming him when all she could do was blame herself.

"Hey Henry and your momma will be home in about an hour. Do you want me to bring him up?" Will asked her as he was entering the bedroom

"I want to see him but you don't have to come with him." JJ told him with no emotion in her voice

"We both know he is going to be all over you and the doctor said you can't have too much movement." He told her

"Then let my mom bring him up. Why are you still here? I've asked you to leave more than once." JJ again cold

"And I've told you more than once I am not going anywhere." Will

"You want more kids" JJ started again

"And so do you. I am telling you right now Jennifer that I am just as much in love with you today as the day we meet. I am not leaving you. You can push me all you want but I am staying. The choice was taken away from you and I am sorry but we need each other." Will

"You can't know what I am feeling and don't try to tell me you do. It's my fault that our baby is gone; it's my fault that we can't have more kids, and it will be my fault when you leave us. I don't want you to stay here because you think that I blame you and you need to make something up to me." JJ

Will sat on the bed next to her

"None of this is your fault. You're right it sucks that we didn't have a say, but it's not your fault. I would rather you blame me than yourself. I should have called earlier and then maybe things would have been different." Will

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. You want to help me" JJ

"Of course I do" Will

"Then don't come back in here and take everything in that room out." JJ

"Jen," he started but she interrupted him

"You said you wanted to help me" JJ crying now

"Fine, I'll have your mom bring up Henry." Will told her as he left the room

/

Will was sitting on the couch when Sandy and Henry came into the house

"Daddy" Henry came running to him

"Hey did you have fun at school." Will

"Yeah, I made a picture for mommy." Henry

"How about you go put your bag on the table and then Nana can take you upstairs to see mommy" Will told him

"Kay" Henry running out of the room

"You don't want to take him?" Sandy asked

"I do but she doesn't want me in there. So I thought you could" Will told her

"She does need you, she just doesn't know it yet" Sandy told him

"And I'll be here" Will told Sandy

/

Two weeks later

JJ was up and moving around still avoiding Will whenever she could, her mom had left yesterday. When she woke up and the house was quiet she assumed that no one was home, she got dressed and was going to fix herself something to eat. She was in the hallway getting ready to go downstairs, when she heard something coming from the room that was going to be the nursery.

Will was in the nursery with the door closed, he still couldn't bring himself to take down the crib; he was sitting in the rocking chair letting his emotions finally take over. He didn't hear her in the hallway.

JJ slowly opened the door; she could see Will in the rocking chair crying. The room was still together but she could see the tools on the floor. He looked up realizing the door had opened.

"Sorry, I thought you were still asleep" He told her

She just stared at him

"I was going to take it down today, couldn't bring myself to do it before." Trying to explain

"How long have you been in here?" she finally asked

"Today just a little bit." He answered

"Today have you been in here more than just today?" JJ

"The day you asked me to take everything down, I tried. But I realized that it's the one room no one else came into, so I've been in here a couple of times." Will

"Why?" JJ

"We picked out the color, we put the crib together, and we brought Henry in here to show him the baby stuff that we used for him. I want to feel close to you and the baby; you needed time to heal at least physically so I came in here." Will

"You came in here to feel close to me." JJ

"Yes, you didn't want me in our room and I wasn't going to let you down again." Will tearing up again

"Let me down?" JJ asked now confused and heart broken

"Jen, I let you down that day. I should have been here with you, I should have been there when they did the sonogram and I should have never let you think that any of it was your fault." Will

"You didn't let me down Will. You have let me blame you, yell at you and ignore you. I am afraid you're going to leave, so pushing you away seemed like the best thing to do. But all I've done his hurt you more." JJ

"I need you to believe me when I tell you I am not going anywhere. You and Henry are the reason that I get up every day. I can't live without you." Will slowly walking to her

"I feel the same way, I just want the pain to go away." JJ letting him hold her for the first time in weeks

"I know and we will get through it. It's going to take some time." Will rubbing her back

"I love you" JJ now crying

"I love you too" Will

/

They both knew it would take time to heal, but letting the other person in would help. The pain was still there, but as she watched Henry she knew it was slowly fading. She knew that Will has with her for good, he wouldn't leave her. Until now, she had stopped doubting that a long time ago and once again he proved he wasn't walking away from her or their family.


	20. Chapter 20

She wanted to forget today, she had to lie to her friends and knew she was supposed to lie to him too. In two days they were "burying" one of her best friends, she had to hold herself together until then. Hopefully not seeing the team, her friends' everyday would help her. It would not help her at home and they had been through too much for her to lie to Will every day and he would see through it, he knew her to well. After sitting in the car for a couple of minutes JJ had made the decision to tell him without telling him. She took a deep breath as she walked into the house; she had sent a message asking him to wait up for her.

"Will" She called out lightly

"Jen, I am in the living room." He answered

"Hey, we need to talk." JJ as she was walking into the living room

"Okay, Henry's been asleep for a while." Will staring at her

"I really need you to listen to me carefully, without asking a lot of questions." JJ told him

"Okay, have you been crying?" Will

He knew she had been helping the team with a case involving Emily, they talked last night and she didn't have any new information.

"Yes. Will you know that sometimes I am not allowed to tell anyone certain things when it comes to my job." She started

"I do. I want to know why you've been crying." Will

"Last night, when we talked I told you that we hadn't found Em but we were getting close. The guy that had her or she was going after was a wanted international arms dealer from her past." JJ stopping for a moment

"Right, you couldn't go into details." Will

"We found where they were holding and went in. Emily had gotten into a serious fight with the unsub; when Morgan found the room they were in he focused on saving Emily and they guy got away. Emily had to be rushed to the hospital and into surgery." JJ stopped the next part was going to be harder. "Because the guy escaped from Morgan and then everyone else, certain precautions had to be made to protect her because he was still after her. He wouldn't have given up if she had lived." JJ watching his face closely

"I was crying because I told Em about the baby and everything the doctors had told us. Then I had to tell the team that she didn't make off the table." JJ crying again, she felt guilty she had used their loss to help her cry

"You told her before you talked to the team." Will

"Yes, I knew I had to be crying when I told them." She whispered

"When's the funeral? I want to be there with you." Will asked

"In two days and you have a stake out." JJ

"I can have someone cover, you can't go alone." Will

"I don't know if I can go at all." JJ leaning into him

"How bad is the rest of the team?" Will grateful that she was telling him the truth

"Garcia and Morgan left together, not saying much. Rossi took Ashley and Spence home with him and Hotch went home to be with Jack. No one was talking and all I could do was think about Emily." JJ

His phone went off telling him he had a text message

"_Just got assigned along wither several other officers to details at JJ's old team's houses. I'm assigned to yours. What is going on? Chris"_

"_A team member was killed earlier today, JJ was with the team. Will" _He took a deep breath

"Jen, Chris just said several officers have been put on detail at the team's house. Chris has been assigned here." Will told her

"Nobody said anything about that. The rest of them are going to go crazy." JJ

"Send them a message let them know." Will

"Okay" JJ

She was more worried if she had just put Henry and Will in danger, Hotch knew the truth was Jack now in danger. She knew they had done the right thing, but she would protect her family at all cost.

"Will, in a week I have to go to Paris for work. What if you and Henry came with me?" she asked as she sent Hotch a message

"You want us to come with you" Will

"Yeah, I could get a couple extra days off we could have a mini vacation." JJ

Will studied JJ's face; she was scared he could see it in her eyes.

"You're scare" Will, he had never seen that look in her eyes

"I thought it would be a nice get away." JJ looking away from him

"Okay, we all will go to Paris." Will told her

Both of their phones went off.

"_Will, I am outside. Don't have JJ come kick my ass. Chris"_

"_Rossi thinks we should be together, he wants everyone to come to his house. He said that way the details can watch each other backs. Hotch"_

"Chris is outside." Will told her

"Rossi thinks we should all go to his house that way we are all in one place and the details can watch each other backs." JJ looking at the ground

"Do you want to go?" Will asked

"Yes and No. I want to be there for everyone and I do think it would be safer. But, we both know the truth and I am not sure I can watch them grieve without feeling guilty. Plus Henry's asleep." JJ sighing

"If it means that you and Henry are safer with the team, then we are going. No one is going to think anything of it when you stay close to me. Jen, you are grieving too just in a different way." Will told her

"Henry and me, what about you? Will you're not going to work detail, I already want to lose my mind." JJ crying

"I didn't mean it that way. You're worried about keeping Henry and me safe right" Will

"Yes" she answered

"Just like I am worried about keeping Henry and you safe." Will

'I don't want to tell him about Emily, being dead. He's still too little." JJ

"Then we won't. Let Hotch tell him we are going to Rossi's. I'll let Chris know the plan so he can pass it on." Will

/

Thirty minutes later

Will pulled in to Rossi's driveway right behind Hotch, both boys were sleeping.

"Rossi said he had a room set up for the boys." JJ told the two mean

"I have to go into the office. Strauss is requesting a meeting with me." Hotch told them as he was watching one of the locals walk towards them.

"I'll go talk to him." Will told them

"Are you going to tell Jack?" JJ asked

"I am honestly not sure. What about the two of you?" Hotch

"We're not telling Henry, I think he still too little. Are you going to the hospital?" JJ

"Yes, she was moved earlier. How much did you tell Will?" Hotch

JJ shook her head "I told him the story and let him come up with his own theory. I've got Jack tonight."

"Thank you, He guessed right." Hotch smirking at her

"Yeah, I know he won't say anything and I couldn't come home and lie to him every day." JJ

"I don't blame you. I would have done the same thing with Haley." Hotch as Will walked back to them

"They are trying to get a picture of this guy; no one seems to think it's a good idea." Will

"Garcia will if she thinks it will put a bullet in him." JJ

Hotch and Will both looked at her.

"Look I don't care what happened. Morgan and I both saw her after that fight and he knew what he was doing." JJ

"Let's get the boys in and see if we can get a picture." Will

As they walked into the house, Dave pointed them to the room where the boys would be sleeping

/

"Pen, the locals can't get a picture of Doyle. They have no idea who they are actually watching out for" JJ was cut off by Morgan

"Who thought that was a good idea?" Morgan asked

"I'm not sure. I thought maybe Pen could get a picture." JJ finished

"You could get in serious trouble for giving them the picture." Rossi

"I don't care. Emily's gone and there are two little boys sleeping in there that didn't ask for any of this." JJ looking at Rossi

They all seen the fear in her eyes, she was afraid for her son. The mother in JJ was coming out.

"I can get it." Garcia told her

"Thank you Pen. I promise this won't come back on you." JJ told her

"Jennifer Jareau you know I don't care about that." Garcia

"I have a meeting with Strauss, I'll find out why the locals don't have a picture." Hotch told them

"Tonight, she wants to meet with you tonight." Reid

"Yes and I want to get it over with the next couple of days are going to be hard enough." Hotch

"I'll make sure Jack is okay." JJ sitting on the couch closet to the hallway

"Here's the picture." Garcia

"I'll take it out to Chris." Will, he watched as JJ face changed "I'll be right back in." he told her

JJ watched as both Will and Hotch walked outside, she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"He wants to work" Rossi sitting next to her

"Will doesn't want to just sit around, I don't want him to be any more involved then he has to be." JJ

"Kiddo, he's a cop and a man who knows he's family could be in danger. He's involved." Rossi told her

"I miss these talks." JJ

"Anytime" Rossi told her

The night had gone by uneventful as far as anyone could tell Doyle was in the wind. She knew the team would keep looking for him. They had buried Emily the next day; she pretended to stay strong standing by Spencer and Garcia.

/

JJ met Emily at a café in Paris, she gave her all the documents she needed and told her good luck. She left her a message inside the envelope. "_Anytime you feel like play scramble look up cheetobreath. Both of the players would love to hear from you." _JJ went back to the hotel joining Will and Henry at the indoor pool.


	21. Chapter 21

He knew that she had been thinking about it a lot since everything happened with the baby and Emily. He also knew that she was conflicted about going back and leaving him and Henry. She was becoming unhappy with her job and didn't want to stay there.

"Jen, do you want to talk?" Will asked walking into their bedroom

"Something on your mind" JJ asked him

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Will

"Will, I am fine. Just tired" JJ

"Have you thought about taking the profiling classes?" Will

"No, I told you it was a random thought, going back to the BAU is not an option." JJ

"Why not? You loved it." Will

"I love you and Henry more. I can't ask you to go back to working part time and start being an only parent again." JJ

"I don't remember you asking me. You have to be happy." Will

"I am happy when I am here with you and Henry." JJ

"But not at work and I hate that. Please consider the Profiling classes, if it's what you want." Will

"What do you want?" JJ asked

"You it has been from day one and that boy down the hall." Will smirking

"I am being serious; I know you're happy at work. This could change everything and you keep sacrificing your life for our family. It's not fair." JJ

"Jen, do you think I am the only one that's made sacrifices." Will

"Yeah, I didn't leave my home, my family or my job." JJ looking at the ground

"And that was my choice. But you have sacrificed I know that it was hard for you to be away for days and sometimes weeks. I still remember the look on your face when you came home after Henry walked and said ma for the first. We can make it work, just like before." Will as he pulled her in my arms

"I still don't know if it's what I want." JJ mumbled

"Cher, you know I would give you anything you wanted." Will

"I do. Right now, I want you, I want to be able to call and talk to Em, and" JJ

"And what" He wondered if she remembered the date

"I want our baby." JJ

"Me too." Will as he kissed her head

"Today isn't the best day to be making big decisions. Hold me please." JJ

"Come on, I'll hold you all night." Will pulling her on to the bed

/

Laying in the bed

"Would you try again?" JJ asked randomly

"Try what." Will asked

"For another baby." She whispered

"Jen, if it didn't mean risking your life than yes. But the doctors have told both us you would be at risk." Will, wondering where this was coming from

"I know and I think I already knew your answer." JJ

"Can I ask what made you think of that?" Will

"I think that's where the whole I want to take profiling classes came from." JJ

"And" Will

"I know that losing the baby was not my fault, but if I could save someone else's child" JJ trying to explain

"It would help you." Will

"Yes" JJ

"If it's what you want I will stand behind you completely. I know that it won't be easy but you and I will be fine." Will told her

/

The next morning

JJ was glad it was Saturday morning, she didn't have to work neither did Will and Henry was at her mom's until tomorrow. She laid in bed thinking about their conversion last night, she did miss the BAU but going back meant a lot of changes for her family.

"You getting up today." Will asked as he walked back in the room

"I thought maybe we could just stay in bed all day" JJ

"Depends on what you are wanting to do." Will smirking

"Right now talk but who knows about later." She had started laughing

"Talk to me" Will sitting next to her

"The profiler classes, I think I want to start taking them." JJ

"Jen, then I am behind you." Will

"Are you sure? I still want you to be able to work." JJ

"Yes, I am sure. Henry is in daycare and it will take you a couple of months to take the classes so I'll see about changing my schedule around." Will

"I still feel like your sacrificing your career for mine and I don't want that. Will you promise that we will be okay?" JJ

"Jen, I can't promise that I won't get aggravated or upset because our plans have to be cancelled because of you getting called in. But, I can promise you that I am not going anywhere and I am not sacrificing anything." Will

"I need you to promise me that you will talk to me when you get aggravated." JJ

"I promise you that I will talk to you and that I love you and Henry more than anything." Will as he leaned in to kiss her

/

Seven months later

JJ was back at the BAU, both her and Will were still adjusting to the schedule again. Today was going to change a lot of things, they had found Ian Doyle (well Morgan did) and Hotch just told her that Emily was on her way back. She was worried about everyone's reaction but ready for Emily to be back. She texted Will to let him know what was going on.

"_Morgan found Doyle, Emily is on her way home to help us find Doyle's son. Hotch is getting ready to tell the team, about Em. I love you. JJ"_

As she walked down the hall towards the conference room her phone beeped

"_I love you; keep me updated on the son. Remember that you did the right thing and don't let any of them tell you different. We love you. Will"_

"_I don't know if I have told you lately but you and henry are the best thing to happen me. Give him a kiss for me. JJ"_

She smiled to herself, yes there had been disagreements between the two of them but they still loved each.

/

She watched their faces as Hotch told them Emily was alive and that he had made the decision. She knew by the look on Rossi's face he had some idea that Emily was alive but she also seen the hurt and betrayal on Spence, Morgan and Garcia's face, especially when Garcia and Spence realized that she knew the truth. When Emily appeared at the door she couldn't help but smile.

"Guys, I am so sorry and I promise you that I will explain everything but first I want to find Declan." Emily told them

"We had people watching him; we believe the people who took him were posing as the next shift." Morgan still staring at her like he was a ghost

"So we know if was a man and a women." Garcia

"I made sure that Louisa, Jim and I were the only people able to take him off campus." Emily, slightly unsure

"Louisa brought him home sick; some of the kids had food poisoning." Rossi

"Someone got to him on the school's campus. Garcia has been going through the videos." Spencer

/

They found Declan, Doyle had been killed in the process and now they were all suspended. JJ was getting ready to go home, when Emily walked over.

"Hey, I wanted to say Thank you." Emily told her

"For what?" JJ

"Everything, the last seven months couldn't have been easy." Emily

"I would do it again, you are safe and I wouldn't change that." JJ smiling

"How are Will and Henry?" Emily smiling at her

"Henry is getting big and loves daycare. Will is doing good, he's still working." JJ

"And you being back" Emily

"It's had its ups and downs but we agreed to talk when we are mad about something and he supported me coming back." JJ

"Anything new from the doctors" Emily whispered

"No, still the same thing I have been to two different doctors and they both agree." JJ, glad to be talking about it to someone besides Will

"We both know if there is away you will find it." Emily

"Yeah, I think that is what Will's afraid of. You want to come to the house, Will and Henry would love to see you." JJ wanting to talk more but the tension in the room was making her hurt.

Emily could see it in her eyes, the team was completely ignoring JJ and Emily hated that it was because of her. She wanted to yell at them but knew JJ wouldn't want her too.

"I would love to see Will and Henry but only if you are positive." Emily

"Of course I am and maybe it will soften the blow when I tell Will that now were suspended." JJ shaking her head

"Then I am going home with you." Emily said loudly hoping the rest of them would hear her.

"Nice try, but they are all mad it's not going to work." JJ

"They'll get over it." Emily as they walked out of the bullpen


	22. Chapter 22

JJ had never been so happy for the plan to land in Quantico; she wanted to get home to Henry and Will. She wasn't worried about the paperwork or if everyone on the team thought she was being weak; although she had talked to both Henry and Will last night and earlier today she needed to see them with her own eyes.

"I'll see you guys later" JJ told the team rushing to her car, because of the storms it was already dark.

"Let's us know if you need anything" Emily yelled after her.

JJ waved her hand, but didn't say anything as she got into her car. On the way home she could only think that she wasn't there when he needed her. She loved both the men in her life and didn't know what she would do without either of them. Will had been mad when she left, but sounded okay on the phone, JJ had to talk to him and figure this out, besides their son he was the most important person in her life.

Pulling up to their house, she saw that he left the light on.

/

She walked into the house slowly, trying not to make a sound, Henry might be sleeping.

"Mommy, you home" Henry came running to her from the living room.

"Yes, little man. Are you feeling better" JJ grabbing him in her arms

"Yes, but daddy make me take yucky icine" He told her

"And it's about time for more" Will walking into the hallway

"No mommy. Tell daddy no" Henry protested

"I can't baby" JJ looking at Will "Daddy's right you need the medicine"

"What if momma gives it to you?" Will asked

"Nope" Henry being stubborn

"What if I give you the medicine and then we stay up a little late and watch a movie" JJ asked

"Nope" Henry

"How about after you get a treat" JJ, she was not above bribing her son

"A popicle" Henry asked

"I think we still have some" Will smiling but shaking his head

"Come on daddy let's go check" JJ smiling at Will

/

They walked into the kitchen. JJ sat Henry on the counter, while Will went to the freezer.

"His medicine is next to the sink" Will told JJ

She reached for it, opening it and then poured out the right amount.

"Okay, little man show me how you can take this like a big boy" JJ

Henry took the cup from JJ

"Watch mommy" he told her as he drank it, making a face when it was gone

"I fought with him for two hours earlier today" Will told her as he was handing Henry the Popsicle.

"He's still mommy little boy" JJ turned to look at him

Will laughed, that had not changed since Henry was a baby.

"It makes him tired" Will told her low

"I'll put him to bed. Can we talk after that?" JJ looking at the floor

"Of course Cher" Will, lifting up her chin

/

After JJ had watched Henry sleep for about an hour, she knew she had to talk to Will. She got up and closed his door; walking towards their bedroom. He was sitting on the bed waiting on her.

"I was wondering if you were going to sleep in their" Will

"I just wanted to watch him" JJ told him as she sat next to him on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I am sorry, I should have been here. Leaving to go on the case was stupid" JJ started

"Jen" Will but she interpreted him

'I need to say this" JJ told him

"Okay" Will

"You and Henry are the most important things in my life. More important than my job or the team; I can't live without the two of you. Will, I don't want to keep fighting and I've not been fair to you by going back. I'll leave the BAU if that's how I keep my family, I don't want to come home and you not be here" she told him

"Jen, I am not going anywhere, neither is Henry and you're not leaving your job. I shouldn't have picked the fight when the case came up; you did the right thing by going. Neither of us could have predicted what happened with Henry." Will

"Are you really happy? I don't mean the kind of happy that you have to fake, but really happy. I love you; I am in love with you. But if you don't feel the same way anymore I don't want" JJ

"Jennifer Jareau, The only person I have ever loved as much as I love you is sleeping down the hall. Do I get mad sometimes? Yes, but I fall in love with you more every day. I am not faking anything" Will

"How do we make this work?" JJ crying

"Like this. Honey, we both have to tell each other how we feel. Neither of us is good when we bottle up our feelings and then close down." Will

"I talked to Hotch; I'm off for the next week unless something epic happens I won't be called in. I know that we micro manage everything because of me being called away, I want the next week to be about us" JJ told him

"And then we need to make sure that when we're both home we spend time together, not only as a family, but adult time too." Will

JJ leaned against him "You hate my job don't you" she asked

"I hate you not being here and I worry that I'll get that call that you aren't coming home. But your job makes you happy and it brought us together. Jen, promise me you won't let it split you in two" Will

"I promise. We have the same worries" she told him

"What else is going through that head of yours?" he asked

"I didn't think I was coming home this time. We were so damn close to that tornado and all I could think about is you and Henry" JJ told him

"I worry about you getting shot and you go and chase tornados" Will shaking his head

"I told you it was a long story" JJ

"You did, but there is something else going through that head" Will

He knew her to well "You have to promise something"

"Anything" Will looking at her

"If you ever get to the point where you are ready to leave or want to be with someone else, you will come to me before you make the decision" JJ

Will knew her biggest fear was being abandoned and hurt; she couldn't get away from it.

"I promise you that conversion is not going to happen" Will pulling her into his arms

"You can't know that. I am gone all the time and you have to get lonely." She whispered

"Do you remember when we first starting seeing each other?" Will asked

"Of course I do." JJ wondering where he was going with this

"Before you started coming down we talked every night on the phone, even if it was for a minute or two while you were on a case or I was working. It was usually the high light of my day." Will

"Mine too." JJ

"Then you came for your first visit, neither of us knew what to call our relationship, I knew that you were it after that weekend. Then had to take you back to the airport and tell you goodbye, on my way home I had never in my life felt more lonely than I did then. It felt that way every time you left, but then you would call and that feeling would go away." He told her

Will watched her as she was trying to get her head around what he had said.

"Cher, the day you walked onto that crime scene I was done. Then you gave me your number, we started talking, that first weekend, the first time we kissed" Will

"I get it. I want you to be happy and I want Henry to be happy. But, I feel like I am failing you both." She finally admitted

"You're not failing either of us. I told you I would stand behind you when you went back and I haven't been doing a very good job at it; that will change." Will kissing her head

"Will please don't change, you keep me grounded and remind me of what is important in life." JJ kissing him

"I can remind you of other things too." Will smirking before he kissed her back


	23. Chapter 23

JJ looked at her face in the rearview mirror before getting out of the car; the bruises were starting to really show. _"Hopefully Henry is already at the babysitters and Will won't be to mad." _She thought to herself. Everything had been going great between them, no more fighting and tonight they were going to spend time together without Henry, now she looked like hell. What she didn't know was Morgan had called Will to let him know before they ever left California.

/

Six hours earlier

Morgan walked in on the fight and even though she looked like hell; she had kicked the unsub's ass. He was proud of her, but knew she would be worried about Henry and Will seeing her like this. He called Will while JJ was being checked out by the paramedic.

"Hey Will" Morgan

"Hey Morgan. Is everything ok?" Will asked it was rare for them to call while on a case

"Yes, I wanted to tell you something." Morgan

"Okay" Will starting to worry

"JJ is fine but she got into a fight with the unsub. She's bruised up and is probably going to have a black eye but she is fine." Morgan making sure he told him again that she's fine

"She got into a fight with unsub." Will not sure

"Yes and she kicked his ass. I know that she is going to worry about Henry and you seeing her like this so I wanted to let you." Morgan

"She really is fine." Will asked

"Yeah, I told you when she came back I would make sure she was okay." Morgan

"You did why does it not surprise me she kicked his ass." Will

"Because it's JJ." Morgan laughing

"You're right. Thank you for teaching her how to fight." Will

"No problem, she's my little sister. I have to go; she doesn't know that I called." Morgan

"Okay, bye." Will

/

Present

JJ walked slowly into the house, most of the lights were off, she knew that meant Henry was gone and Will was waiting to leave. She became nervous wondering how he was going to take this.

"Cher" Will called

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?" JJ walking further into the house

"Dining room." Will replied

"I am not sure going out to dinner is a good" she started as she was walking towards the dining room but stopped when she seen the room.

Will had candles lit and roses sitting on the table and he was pouring her some wine when she walked in.

"What is this, I thought you wanted to go out to eat?" she asked

Will turned around to see her for the first time, she had a black eye and cut lip.

"Are you okay?" Will moving closer to her

"Yeah, it looks worse than it is." JJ looking at him strangely

"I have dinner ready and Henry is spending the night with Kate." He smiled at her

"Will, I am confused. How did you do all this? We were going out." JJ

"I called and cancelled the reservations. Then Henry and I went to the store." Will

"How did you know?" JJ, she was ready to cry

"I received a call saying that you kick the guys ass, but that you were a little bruised up. I didn't think you would want to go out." Will pulling her into his arms

"Who called so I can thank them later? I just really want to stay right here." JJ

"Your big brother called, he knew you were worried about Henry and me seeing you. As much as I love you being in my arms, I have something for you and we both need to eat." Will told her

"Eat first please." JJ as she kissed him

"Whatever you want" Will

/

They were sitting in the living room after diner

"This one is from Henry and me." JJ told him as she handed him the small box.

She was really hoping he liked it.

"Jen is this" Will started, looking at the pocket watch

"Yes, it was your dads. I found it when I was going through some boxes, some how it ended up in one of the ones that had my name on it. I noticed that both your dad and granddads name was on the back." JJ watched as he turned it over

"You had mine and Henry's name put on it." Will

"Yeah, I thought it would be good for both of you to have something from your dad." JJ

"I love it. Thank you." Will leaning over to kiss her gently

"This one is from me." JJ smiling has she handed him the other box

"You have to open this one first. It's from Henry and me, Henry helped pick it out." Will told her

JJ unwrapped the small box, her stomach was getting butterflies.

"This is beautiful" JJ, pulling the necklace from the box

"It's all three of our birth stones." Will explained

"Can you put it on me?" she asked turning around

"Yes" he told her

"It looks like more stones can be added." JJ said before she thought completely about it

"Yeah, the guy said we could." Will as he clamp the necklace together

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to bring down the mood. I said it before thinking." JJ

"Don't apologize, I thought the same thing." Will admitted

"Open the other one." JJ smiling at him

She had bought him a new watch, since she knew Henry had decided that he wanted to use Will's old watch as a bath toy. She had this one engrave in French for him.

Will had to laugh "This is better than the one I had before."

"You really like it." She asked

"Yes and the boy will not get ahold of it." Will

"I made sure it was water proof." She told him watching as he looked it over waiting for him to find the engravement.

He looked at the back of the watch

_Mon meilleur ami, soulmate, et l'amour de ma vie. Amour Jen_

"You are all those things, I can't imagine my life without you." JJ told him

"I feel the same way about you." Will smiling at her

"Your turn but do not freak out and I will explain after you open it." Will told her

"Okay." JJ

She opened the ring box, the ring inside was beautiful but made her nervous. She looked up at him.

"Your first gift to me was a family heirloom and so is this one." Will

"Who's was this?" JJ asked

"My mom's after she passed my dad gave it to me and now I am giving it to you." Will

"Will this is beautiful are you sure." JJ

"Yes I am sure. You are the mother of my son, the love of my life, and my everything. Jen, you are the only one getting that ring." Will told her

"I love it and you." She told him as she kissed him

"You make it so damn hard not to want you." Will looking into her eyes.

"Why are we still sitting here?" JJ asked

"Oh, were not anymore." Will standing up

"Oh yeah" JJ surprised when he picked her up

Will carried JJ to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	24. Chapter 24

"_Hey, just got back to the office. I know you're working call me when you get a chance, everything is fine. I love and miss you. JJ"_

She hated when Will was out of town, he was working with an undercover team, and he wouldn't go into details about the assignment. JJ knew that it meant that it was more than dangerous and he didn't want her to worry.

"Are you really letting Spencer baby sit my darling godson." Pen asked as she walking to her desk.

"Um yeah he offered and I should have Henry in bed or at least almost in bed." JJ

"Should I ask what your Cajun hottie thinks about it?" Pen

JJ started laughing; it had been a long time since Garcia had referred to Will as the Cajun hottie.

"He's undercover right now so he doesn't know yet. Spence is good with Henry everything should be okay." JJ told her

"Henry is going to be bored out of his mind. Spencer is going to try to read Poe or Shakespeare to him." Garcia told JJ

"I need to head home, your picking me up at seven right." JJ

"Yes, I'll be there a little before to see my godson." Garcia as she walked away

/

As JJ got into her car, her phone rang.

"Hey" She answered smiling

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing?" she heard

"Waiting on some guy to call me." JJ

"Oh yeah, is he cute." Will asked smiling

"Cute, sexy, sweet, gentle, and good in bed." JJ

"You might want to hang on to him then." Will

"I have no plans on letting him go anywhere." JJ

"Good because I have been told that he is absolutely in love with you." Will

"Is he coming home soon?" JJ

"Cher, I will be home late tonight." Will

"What time? Garcia had us going to salsa lessons, but I could cancel and pick you up." JJ

"I am not sure yet, go with them and I'll text you when I am home. Who is keeping Henry?" Will asked

"Spencer volunteered too." JJ waiting on Will to respond

"I'll place a bet that Henry has him tied up before either of us gets home." Will laughing

"So you're okay with Spence watching him." JJ

"Yeah I trust him." Will

"Good, I can't wait to see you." JJ

"Me too. I have to go, I love you." Will

"I love you too." JJ

/

JJ had made dinner and was giving Henry a bath before Spencer or Garcia showed up.

"Okay buddy Uncle Spence is going to watch you for a little bit." JJ told him

"We have fun." Henry smiling

"Yes, but you have to be good." JJ

"Me will. Where's Daddy?" Henry

"He's working remember but should be home soon." JJ

"Me miss him." Henry told JJ

"I do too." JJ

She didn't know how Will did it when she was gone, Henry had asked about Will the last three nights. Neither of them would tell Henry when the other was due home because something could change on whatever cases they were working on.

"Come on Buddy. Let's get you dressed." JJ as she lifted him out of the tub.

"Okay mommy." Henry as he took off running to his room.

Great my son the streakier JJ thought to herself.

/

Spencer, Emily and Garcia showed up at the same

"Uncle Spence and Aunt Pen" Henry running towards them, he hadn't noticed Emily yet.

"Aunt Emmy" Henry yelled

"Well he was calmed down" JJ walking into the room

"Uncle Spence magic trick" Henry

"Of course we can." Spencer answered

"Henry please give us a moment." JJ shaking her head

"Okay" Henry

"Spencer, I have his snack on the bar in the kitchen and he's watching Cars now. Please no magic tricks with any kinds of explosion and Will maybe home later." JJ

"Okay, JJ stop worrying it will be okay." Spencer

"And he should be in bed by nine. I trust you and I am not worried." JJ

"Right you're not worried." Emily laughing

"I am not. Spence will be fine." JJ protesting

"Let's go before she changes her mind." Garcia

"Okay. Henry mommy's leaving" JJ

Henry ran back into the room straight to JJ

"Bye. I love you three." Henry

"I love you too. Be good." JJ

/

The salsa lessons had been fun, but the three women laughed at each other more than they actually learned the dance.

"Come on JJ. Spencer is fine." Garcia

"I know Spencer is fine but Will should be home tonight." JJ

"He'll call you when he gets in. One drink isn't going to hurt anything." Emily

"When is it ever just one drink?" JJ asked aloud

"Okay you have us on that one. Tonight it will be just one or two." Garcia

"Fine, I'll go for a little bit." JJ

"That's the spirit." Emily laughing as they walked into the bar

"You two go find a table, I'll get our drinks." Garcia

The only table JJ and Emily could find was in the corner next to a group of guys, JJ sat down not paying to much attention her back was to them.

"You sure you're okay with this." Emily asked

"Yeah, it's been a long week." JJ

"Good thing I got two drinks for each of us then." Garcia making her way back to the table

"What happened to the one drink?" JJ as her phone vibrated

"These are pretty, I could resist." Garcia

"_Hey, still working. The three of you need to pretend that you don't know me or Chris.-W"_

"Look at the picture I just got from Henry." JJ as she passed her phone to Emily

"He is to cute." Emily passing the phone to Garcia

"I could agree more." Garcia giving JJ back her phone

Emily looked around casually, noticing that Will was at the table next to them.

"Not a lot to look at tonight." Emily announced

"_Thanks. By the way you look amazing. W"_

"I don't know Em the guys at the table aren't to bad." Garcia

"What am I drinking?" JJ asked looking at the funny colored drink

"Green Fairy. I dare the two of you to kiss." Garcia said loudly

"Where the Hell did that come from?" Emily asked

"I am bored." Garcia

JJ was about to protest when someone from the next table spoke up.

"If the two of them kiss, I'll buy all there drinks." Chris

"I don't know they both look a little scared." Will

JJ smirked at Emily, not realizing that there were about ten other guys with them. She also knew that Chris had a crush on Emily.

"Free drinks all night. The two of you better do it." Garcia warned

"What the hell?" JJ as she leaned over and kissed Emily

"Yes" all the men from the other table

"Time for free drinks" Garcia announced

"I thought we were having one or two then leaving." JJ

"They offered free drinks." Garcia pointing at Kris

"Then maybe a few of them should join us." Emily looking at JJ

"If that's what the two if you want." JJ taking a drink

She turned just enough to see how many people were at the table, she finally caught a glimpse of Will who was talking to another guy.

"I'll go sit by the little blonde." He told Will

"That one is mine; actually none of them are yours." Will giving him a look

"Big Boys only" Chris as he got up

"Ladies what are you drinking." Chris asked

"The Green Fairy" Garcia answered

/

Chris came back to the table with a waitress following. Will was standing between Garcia and JJ, Chris knew to stand between JJ and Emily; the third man was undercover but with the FBI he stood between Emily and Garcia and now the table had now been pushed closer together.

"Here you ladies go." Chris passing out drinks

"Thank you." JJ told him

"What did you say to that other guy?" JJ whispered to Will

"That you were mine. Another drink then I want you out of here." Will whispered back.

Emily and Garcia were both whispering to the other two men so JJ kept whispering.

"These guys are creeps, I hate when you're in like this." JJ

"I know which is why I don't want you here." Will

Chris nudged Will's arm and whispered something to him; Will shook his head.

"The three of you go to the bathroom, let Emily and Garcia know that Chris and Mike have to do what's next. Please play along." Will whispering to JJ

"What's next?" JJ

"You'll be fine. A little make out session." Will smiled

JJ rolled her eyes

"Ladies, I think we should go to the restroom." JJ

/

JJ and Emily checked the stalls

"Will said what Chris and Mike do next is necessary and asked that we play along." JJ told them

"And that would be?" Emily

"A make out session." JJ looking at both of them

"Well at least their cute." Garcia

"Yes, but the two of us get to make out with complete strangers while she gets to make out with her man." Emily

"It might be a little weird if one of us made out with Will." Garcia

"More than a little" JJ as the three ladies walked out of the bathroom


	25. Chapter 25

"_What are you doing here? You have a baby at home left with a man that you aren't even married to."_

JJ couldn't figure out why those words kept coming back to her, they had rescued Derek's cousin Cindy from Malcolm almost three weeks ago and yet his words were still making her cringe. When Henry was born Will had asked her to marry him and she told him no, she didn't think he was asking for the right reasons. She knew she loved him and they had already been together five years.

"JJ are you done." Emily asked

"Yeah, sorry I was thinking." JJ as she stood up

"You okay?" Emily

"I am just ready to have the next four days off." JJ

"Me too. Do you guys have plans?" Emily as they walked towards the elevator, meeting Garcia there.

"Will is off tomorrow, Friday, and Sunday so I think it will be all about Henry." JJ smiling

"He works Saturday." Garcia

"Yeah, he's covering for Chris since Chris covered for him last week. Plus it's not like we knew we were getting these days off" JJ

"This is true." Garcia

"What are the two of you doing?" JJ asked as they entered the elevator

"Until Saturday nothing, Saturday is the Dr. Who convention I convinced Reid to go with me." Garcia

"I have to call in the morning and set up the inspection on the house. Morgan said he would go with me on Saturday." Emily

"Okay ladies I'm going home." JJ as she reached her car

"Have a good couple of days." Garcia

/

The whole drive home she could only think of those words and the man that said them. She knew that she was lucky to have both Will and Henry; she knew that Will would never treat her the way Cindy had been treated and that Henry would always be with them not in some cabin hidden far away. She sighed as she got out of the car walking up to the house.

"Should ask what is going on?" JJ as she entered the living room

Henry was laughing laying on the floor, Will sitting next to him on the floor.

"Mommy help" Henry yelled

"Help" JJ asked

"Yes, get daddy" Henry laughing

"Oh, I think your momma should stay out of it." Will as he started tickling Henry again.

"Help Mommy" Henry

"Oh, I'll help you." JJ as she dropped her bag and walked towards Will.

JJ started tickling Will.

"Cher, you are going to be in trouble." He warned

"Henry will help me." JJ told him

Will pulled JJ onto his lap and started tickling her.

"Henry help" JJ

"Daddy to big" Henry as he ran out of the room

"I think he left you." Will

JJ turned and gave him a kiss when he tried to pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She felt his tongue on her bottom lip so she opened her mouth and put her hands in his hair.

"Ewe" Henry yelled

"We can finish this later." Will told her

"Where did you go?" JJ asked Henry

"Potty" Henry answered honestly.

"Well that's a good reason to leave mommy." JJ laughing

"Buddy, did you remember to do everything in the bathroom" Will asked

"Yeah, eben washed my hands" Henry

"Good job." Will

"So boys what are we going to do the next two days." JJ

"Park to play." Henry

"We could do that on Friday and have a picnic for lunch." Will

"Why not tomorrow?" JJ asked

"It is supposed to rain all day, starting tonight." Will

JJ made a face, but came up with her own plans.

"Tomorrow we should stay in our PJ's all day and watch movies. We could camp down here if we move things around a little." JJ

"We have snack food; it'll be like being at the movies." Will

"We watch Nemo?" Henry as he was jumping up and down

"Yes and Cars if you want." JJ pulling him onto her lap

"Mommy you sit on daddy's lap, now I sit on yours." Henry

"Now we are both sitting on daddy's lap." JJ as she kissed his head

"Daddy couldn't be luckier." Will pulling them closer to him

"I don't want to move. Can we just stay like this?" JJ as she laid her head on Will's chest

"I don't know if the boy will like it but I would love it. Was the last case a bad one?" Will asked

"No, we helped Rossi with that lecture. I can't get Derrick's cousin out of mind." JJ, she had told him a little about Cindy and Malcolm but not about the comment.

"She okay." Will

"Yeah she seems to be adjusting." JJ

"Mommy me hungry." Henry

"How about I order pizza while you change?" Will

"That sounds like a plan." JJ

"I guess that means we have to move." Will kissing the top of her head.

/

JJ went upstairs to their room; she grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, and went to the bathroom and started bath water. As she soaked in the tub, she remembered her conversion with Will shortly after Henry was born.

"_I've never loved two people as much as I love the two of you. Jen, marry me" Will_

"_Be serious" JJ looking at him_

"_I am being completely serious." Will_

"_We're not getting married because I just had a baby" JJ_

"_You don't want to marry me" Will_

"_Yes, but you're asking me because I just had our son and I think you feel like you have to. I want you to ask me because you want to marry me not because you feel like you have too" JJ told him_

"_I won't push this right now, but you should know I would have asked you to marry me the first day that we meet and I don't know then that I would love you this much. Henry makes it just as special, but not the reason." Will told her_

"_Are you really going to be okay with that?" JJ_

"_Yes, when you're ready you can let me know" Will_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Jen, pizza should be here in about five minutes." Will

"Okay, I'll be down." JJ

How was she going to let him know that she was ready? JJ thought to herself.

She knew that she didn't want a big wedding, she wasn't the little girl that dreamed of her wedding day like her sisters, as long as Henry was with them she wouldn't worry about everyone else until after they were married.

She had gotten dressed in a daze, still thinking about how to let Will know.

/

Downstairs

JJ came down just as the pizza was being delivered; Will went to the door while JJ went to the kitchen grabbing paper plates, napkins and drinks.

"Cher are we eating in the living room?" Will asked

"Yeah, I have everything we need." JJ replied

"We sit on the floor and eat." Henry jumping up and down.

"Yes, go sit on the floor by the table." JJ told him

She started back towards the living room, meeting Will in the hall.

"You okay?" Will

"Yeah, I was just thinking." JJ

"Talk to me when you're ready." Will

"I love you." JJ

"I have loved you from day one." Will smiling at her

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." JJ speaking softly.

Will stared at her for a minute; he wanted to know what she meant but Henry starting yelling for them.

"Mommy, Daddy real hungry in here." Henry yelled, making them both laugh.

"He is so your son." JJ told Will

"You act like that's a bad thing." Will laughing

"Nope, I wouldn't change that for anything." JJ smiling

They walked into the living room to see Henry sitting in the middle of the table. JJ sat everything down on the table and went to put in Nemo for Henry.

"Jen, you want peperoni." Will asked

"Yes, two pieces please." JJ answered

She put the movie in and went and sat down on the other side of Henry, hitting the start button on the remote. Will handed JJ her pizza; watching her closely something was on her mind and he wanted to find out what it was.

/

After they had finished eating, JJ went and put the pizza up and grabbed a couple of blankets and pajamas for Henry; she paused the movie when she walked back into the living room.

"Mommy" Henry whined

"Please go potty and put on your pajamas. I'll start the movie when you get back." JJ told him

"Okay." Henry as he took his pajamas.

"You should go change; he isn't going to sleep anytime soon." JJ told Will

"Okay, I'll grab some pillows." Will before he kissed her

"The next two days are all about the three of us, I don't care if we don't leave the house." JJ kissing him back

"I can live with that." Will

"Can you grab his bear?" JJ

"Yeah" Will told her as he went up the stairs

/

Ten minutes later

"How about we all lay on the couch and finish the movie?" JJ asked

"Mommy, I want to cuddle with you." Henry smiling

"Hey now, daddy wants to cuddle with mommy too." Will told Henry

"We both can." Henry giggling

"Good thing I wouldn't want to fight you over who gets to cuddle with mommy." Will

JJ starting laughing "My two goofy guys."

After getting settled on the couch, JJ laid between Will and Henry she hit play on remote again. JJ had her arms wrapped around Henry when Will wrapped his arms around both of them pulling JJ closer to him.

**This part is probably going to run into the next two or three chapters. Hope you enjoy, thanks to everyone for the reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

Will loved when he could spend time with JJ and Henry just like this watching a movie with his arms wrapped around both of them; when they were like this he felt like they were protected from everything that both him and JJ fought against on a daily basis.

"What movie is next?" Henry asked

"I think daddy gets to pick." JJ told him

"I know the perfect one." Will told them as he managed to get up

He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a movie.

"What movie is that?" JJ asked

"One of your favorites" Will as he put it in the DVD player

"Do I like it?" Henry asked

"Yes, it's the first movie you actually sat through with me and mommy." Will told him as he laid back down on the couch.

JJ smiled at him as she moved closer to him on the couch, she pulled Henry with her.

"Toy story" JJ said

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good choice." Will as he pushed play

It took Henry about five minutes before he was completely into the movie and had wiggled out of JJ's arms to sit up.

"I think he likes the movie." JJ told Will as she turned to face him

"He's just like his momma." Will

JJ put her forehead on Wills chest taking in his scent.

/

Will knew that something was wrong with her, he also knew not to push JJ would open up when she was ready; he was rubbing her back and listening to Henry laugh at the movie. Will lifted his head up enough to see that Henry was watching the movie and not paying attention to anything else.

"When you want to talk I am right here." Will whispered in her ear

JJ looked up at him. She took a deep breath before talking.

"When we caught the guy that took Morgan's cousin, Emily and I went to interrogate him. We were trying to throw him off so I went in talking about Henry still being up and Emily made a comment about not being married and I said technically neither were we." JJ whispering the whole time, she looked back up at Will.

"I never used his name. Before we left the room he asked me why I was there leaving a baby with a man that I am not married too. I don't know why it has stayed with me, it's not like I haven't been told worse. I should have never brought Henry or you into the case." JJ whispering

"Listen to me. First that man has no idea what a family is and how sometimes it is give and take. Second, I am happy and Henry is happy. Jen, I believe that you are happy. But the most important thing is that we love each other." Will whispered to her

"I am happy and I love the two of you more than anything in the world. It just brought up all my insecurities." JJ

"I am not going anywhere, I love you, I am in love with you and I will wait forever for you." Will as he kissed her

He knew that she needed reassured to be told that he loved her, he could tell that she was still trying to believe it by the way she kissed him. When she deepened the kiss he almost forgot about Henry being in the room.

"Jen, the boy." Will as he pulled away

"Sorry, I just needed" JJ

"I know Cher." Will

He moved his mouth next to her ear.

"As soon as he goes to sleep, I will show you." Will whispered

"Promise me." JJ

"I promise you." Will

/

"Mommy" Henry yelled when he heard the thunder

"It's okay. Daddy and I are right here." JJ as she was trying to turn back to him.

Another hit of thunder made the lights go out, Will knew Henry would be afraid. He leaned over JJ pulling Henry between them.

"Henry, I am putting you between momma and me." Will told the boy

"Daddy where's the lights?" Henry asked

"They went away for a little bit. Jen, I am getting up to get the flashlight." Will told them both

"Okay. Use my phone as some kind of light." JJ as she put her phone in his hand.

"Daddy hurry back." Henry

"It's okay. Daddy and I will protect you." JJ

"Mommy, I afraid." Henry

"It's okay to be afraid, mommy gets afraid sometimes too." JJ

"You do" Henry

"Yes baby, everybody gets afraid sometimes." JJ told him

"Not daddy" Henry

"I get afraid sometimes too." Will as he walked into the room

"When you afraid?" Henry asked

"I'll tell you if you scoot over and lay back down." Will told him

"Okay" Henry as he laid down

"Scoot over cher." Will as he got back on the couch

"I was afraid the day your momma told me that she was having you." Will told Henry

"How come?" Henry

"You were a surprise for me and momma. I didn't know if I would be a good dad but I love your momma and you." Will

"You the best daddy." Henry

"I couldn't agree more." JJ

"When else?" Henry

"The day you were born and when momma left me and you alone for the first time." Will

"Daddy thought you would break." JJ laughing

"I did but he's not missing any parts." Will

"I not break." Henry

"No, you didn't." Will

"Mommy when you afraid." Henry

Will knew that could be a loaded question.

"When your daddy told me that he loved me for the first time." JJ told him

"Why?" Henry

JJ didn't really know how to answer.

"Your momma didn't realize how amazing she was so I had to make sure she knew." Will answered

"Daddy right mommy." Henry

"Thank you buddy, I think it's time for you to go to sleep." JJ

"Mommy it dark in my room." Henry

"Good thing I found the night light that uses batteries." Will

"Okay Daddy lead the way." JJ

She carried Henry upstairs and to read him a story before he fell asleep.

/

Will lit candles in their room, waiting on her.

"He's asleep. And you work quick." JJ as she entered the room

"Well I wanted to see that beautiful face of yours." Will told her as he moved closer to her

"You did promise." JJ smiling

"I did. I lit enough to see that body of yours." Will as he grabbed her waist pushing her up against the door.

"Will" JJ moaned

He moved his mouth down her neck; she started tugging on his shirt pulling it off of him. Will picked her up carrying her over to the bed.

"Jennifer I love you so much." Will as he undressed

"I love you Will so much it hurts." JJ told him as she kissed him again

He laid her on the bed, climbing over her his lips never left hers. Their hands roamed each other bodies before Will rolled her on top of him. He watched as she slid down on him, both of them moaning in pleasure. Will made love to JJ the rest of the night.

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter, more to come this week. R&R**


	27. Chapter 27

Henry woke up to it still raining, he laid in his bed until he remembered that both his mommy and daddy where home all day with him. He climbed out of bed walking to his parents room since their door was open he knew he could go into the room. They were still sleeping; he climbed on the chest at the end of their bed with a big smile on his face.

"Mommy, Daddy wake up!" He yelled as he started jumping on their bed

"Henry please stop before you get hurt or hurt one of us." JJ told him

No sooner did the words come out of her mouth Henry landed on Will.

"One of these days he is going to realize how bad that hurts." Will moaned

"Yes, but then he won't be jumping on our bed." JJ trying not to laugh

"We get to watch movies all day." Henry

"Yes and stay in our pajamas." JJ

"We have pancakes." Henry looking at Will

"Are you making them?" Will asked

"No you, but I help." Henry smiling

"You will huh. What's momma going to do?" Will

"Umm nothing." Henry

"I love my boy." JJ smiling as she closed her eyes

"So momma gets to lay up here without either of us." Will

"No, mommy comes with us." Henry

"Cher, I don't think he is letting either of us away from him." Will

"Okay, go get your slippers and pick a couple movies from your room. Daddy and I will be there in a couple of minutes" JJ told Henry

"Okay" Henry as Will helped him off the bed

/

"When did we think it was a good time to open the door?" JJ asked

She knew they both needed to get dressed, she assumed Will still needed to get dressed, she was grateful that she had her shirt on.

"Before you woke me back up." Will laughing

"Yeah, sorry about that" JJ blushing

"You never need to be sorry." Will told her as he pulled on his night pants

"I woke you up. Henry could have woke up last night or when he came in here this morning." JJ as she grabbed a new pair of pants, she didn't want her shorts

"Jen, he didn't see anything and that boy could sleep through anything. Are you okay?" Will

"I am fine. I just wanted my husband." JJ whispered

"Husband huh? Something you should tell me." Will

"What?" JJ, she turned to look at him not realizing what she had said

"You said my husband." Will

"I guess I did." JJ, now was not the time to tell him.

"Just because we don't have papers saying that you are my husband, doesn't mean that I don't think of you that way." JJ

"You have never said it before at least not to me." Will

"Does it bug you?" JJ

"No." Will

"Tell me what you are thinking." JJ

"I like the way it sounds." Will

"And" JJ

"Nothing, I agree with you that we don't need a paper. But I would still like to have it one day." Will

"We should go get Henry." JJ

"Are you eating breakfast?" Will smiling at her

"Nope, I do want some coffee and will probably need a nap." JJ

"That's what you get for staying up all night." Will kissing her

"But it was worth it." JJ as she kissed him back.

/

In the kitchen

"What kind of pancakes do you want?" Will asked Henry

"Ice cream ones" He said laughing

"I don't think ice cream will make good pancakes." Will

"Umm taco ones" Henry still playing their game

"Eww" JJ as her phone rang

Will stopped and looked at her, worried it was work.

"It's my mom." JJ laughing at Will's face

"Chocolate chip pancakes daddy." Henry

"That I can do" Will

/

JJ walked into the living room

"Hello." JJ

"Hey baby girl. Are you working?" Sandy

"No, I am off until Monday." JJ

"That's a good thing. Did you guys make plans?" Sandy

"No, I wasn't planning on it and Will has to work on Saturday. What's going on with you?" JJ asked

"Well, I am off starting Monday for two weeks. I was wanting to get Henry for a couple of days and then thought maybe you and Will could come here at the end of the week." Sandy

"I am sure he would love it, let me talk to Will and see what his work schedule is like." JJ as she walked back into the kitchen

"Where are the boys?" Sandy

"Making pancakes, Henry wants taco ones." JJ laughing

"That sounds gross." Sandy laughing

"Tell me about it." JJ

"Mommy can I talk to Nana?" Henry asked

"I don't know. Mom there is some little boy here who thinks he should talk to his Nana what do you think." JJ smiling

"If you don't put my grandbaby on the phone you are in so much trouble." Sandy warned

JJ laughed handing the phone to Henry.

"She wants him for a couple of days." JJ told Will

"You know that I don't have a problem with that." Will

"She wants us to come out at the end of the week." JJ

"We both of vacation time, maybe we could take off for a couple days when he leaves." Will

"Sounds like a plan." JJ smiling

/

"Nana guess what?" Henry

"What?" Sandy

"Mommy, Daddy and me are staying in our Pj's all day and watching movies." Henry excited

"That sounds like a fun day. Mommy said you are making pancakes." Sandy

"Daddy is making them, I help him." Henry laughing

"Oh, is mommy eating breakfast?" Sandy

"Nope" Henry

"Tomorrow we are going to the park. It's raining today so we can't go." Henry told her

"That'll be fun, you should go eat. Tell mommy to call me." Sandy

"Okay Nana I love you." Henry

"I love you too." Sandy

"Mommy nana said call her." Henry as he handed JJ her phone.

/

After breakfast both JJ and Will cleaned up before settling in the living room.

"What would you like to do first watch a movie, play a game, take a nap, or something else?" JJ asked Henry

"No nap. Can we draw?" Henry

"Buddy, I think momma needs a nap. How about you draw her a picture?" Will told him

"Mommy why you need a nap?" Henry asked seriously

"Because your daddy kept me up all night." JJ laughing

"We watch movie and cuddle." Henry climbing up in JJ's lap

"Now, that's the best plan I have heard all day." Henry

"Let's watch an old movie." Will as he went to put in the movie

"What movie?" Henry asked

"Momma's favorite the Wizard of Oz." Will

"I like that one too." Henry

Will pressed play and once again laid down behind JJ pulling her and Henry closer to him. Henry laughed when he felt Will pull them closer.

"What are you laughing about?" Will asked

"I like when we lay like this, but I still want to go to the park tomorrow." Henry

"As long as it's not raining we will be at the park tomorrow." Will

"We can spend most of the day there." JJ

"Okay." Henry as he yawned.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter. Hope you enjoyed R&R**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Sorry this took so long and it is set for the finale, but it will be the scenes we didn't see, since we all know what happened during the show. Sorry if it seems to jump around. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews.**_

"_5 more minutes please" JJ, hitting her alarm_

"_Come on get your momma." Will as he throws Henry on the bed_

_Henry jumps on JJ_

"_Ohh, denied" JJ_

"_Wake up Mommy it's time to play" Henry_

"_Ok" JJ laughing_

"_I'm late for work and you promised." Will_

"_Okay buddy go get your shoes" JJ_

"_When will a day off ever be exactly be a day off" JJ_

"_In about fourteen years." Will as he pulled her out of bed_

Friday had been much like the day before with it raining; they had done several different things around the house. JJ had promised a day at the park and he was now ready for it. Will had to work on Saturday, so it would just be JJ and Henry. She planned on calling Garcia to see if she would keep Henry for the night, she was planning a romantic night with Will.

/

An hour after telling Will bye

"Okay buddy, let's go in so I can change then we can go to the park." JJ

"Okay, Mommy." Henry as he came running towards her

"Are we taking lunch with us?" JJ asked as they walked back into the house.

"Yes." Henry

"Okay, play in your room while I change then we will pack lunches." JJ

Before walking into her bedroom she watched Henry run to his room. She started to grab a different shirt and pants when she heard her phone go off.

"Seriously." JJ mumbled to herself

Before she could get to the message, it started ringing.

"Emily" JJ answered

"Are you dressed?" Emily asked

"No, I was getting ready to change and take Henry to the park." JJ

"Get dressed for work with your vest." Emily told her trying to stay calm.

"I can't Will is working today." JJ

JJ heard Emily take a deep breath before saying anything else.

"I need you to listen and stay calm. There is a bank robbery downtown, someone called the cops, Will and his partner was covering the side door when they came out." Emily

"What? Is Will okay?" JJ, now grabbing her boots.

"Listen and be calm JJ. His partner was shot and killed, Will is fine, and I spoke with him before I convinced Hotch to let me call you. The robbers went back into the bank and now we are being called in. Anderson will be there in fifteen minutes to get you." Emily

"I'll see if Kate can watch Henry. I'll be ready when he gets here." JJ as she hung up the phone.

/

JJ called Kate to see if she could watch Henry, explaining as much as she could and Kate agreed to watch him. JJ walked into Henry's room.

"Hey Buddy, there is a change in plans." JJ sitting next to him

"Why?" Henry asked

"I have to go help Daddy and your aunts and uncles catch some bad guys. Ms. Kate is going to watch you and that means you get to play with Emma." JJ

"What about the park?" Henry

"Daddy and I are both off tomorrow maybe we can go then." JJ as she stood up.

"Okay." Henry grabbing JJ hand.

"Come on you are going to have fun." JJ smiling at him

JJ and Henry walked right next store, Kate opened the door on the first knock.

"Kate, thank you so much." JJ as Henry ran to play with Emma

"JJ, it's no problem. Where does Henry think you are going?" Kate

"I told him I was going to help Daddy catch the bad guys, which is true. I will call as much as possible to let you know when either of us will be home." JJ, noticing the black SUV pulling up

"Don't worry. I have the extra key to your house if he needs to spend the night. You and Will just be safe." Kate

"We will. Again thank you, I have to go." JJ

"Henry, I love you." JJ

"Bye mommy. Love you three." Henry

/

She climbed into the passenger side of the SUV.

"Hotch said to make sure you had your vest on." Anderson told her

"Okay. What do you know?" JJ asked as she unbuckled her seat belt to put her vest.

"Not much. I do know that Will is with Hotch and that it's the Face Card robbers." Anderson

"That's a big bank for them to be robbing they have stayed to small ones until now." JJ

"Hotch and Rossi both looked worried." Anderson

The rest of the ten minute drive was in silence. JJ was thinking about the last couple of days with Henry and Will and how they had been happy playing games and watching movies. She wanted to go back to that, even if Will was hurt they wouldn't tell her until she got there. When they pulled up to the bank, she saw him standing with her team, jumping out and running to him. She needed to know he was still there as she hugged him.

"_You okay" JJ_

"_Yeah" Will_

They both listened as they walked to the mobile unit that Garcia was now set up in.

"_JJ, Reid, and Prentiss look at the past robberies that will be our victimolgy pull another analyst if you have to." Hotch_

Will squeezed JJ's hand before she left for the BAU. She knew they both needed to work but she wanted to talk to him before leaving.

/

When Morgan and Will walked out they both noticed JJ standing on the side of the trailer.

"Give me just a minute." Will looking at Morgan

"No problem man." Morgan walking towards Emily and Reid

Will walked over to JJ.

"You are supposed to be heading to the office Cher." Will

"I know I just wanted to make sure that you were really okay." JJ

"I am fine. I do want to talk to Shelia's family but I know I can't until after we catch this guys. Where's Henry?" Will

"Kate is keeping him and we will catch these guys for here." JJ

"Go to the office." Will

"Okay, please keep your vest on at all times. I love you." JJ

"I promise you that I will. I love you too." Will

He watched her walk away joining Emily and Spencer as Morgan approached him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Morgan asked

"Yeah, but to be honest I am glad she's going back to the office." Will

"Why?" Morgan asked

"I know she's safe there. We haven't worked together since before she had Henry." Will

Morgan laughed "My bet would be on JJ, I seen what she did to the guy in Cali."

/

Emily, JJ, and Reid in the SUV

"Hey JJ, can I ask you a question?" Emily

"Sure." JJ, who was in the back seat

"You don't have to tell me but what was the hand squeeze about." Emily asked

JJ let out a small laugh

"It started when Will and I were dating and I met his family for the first time. I was completely nervous because of how close they are and Will had dated someone for a long time before his dad died and I didn't want to be compared to her. So, every time he thought I needed to be reassured or to relax he would squeeze my hand to let me know he was there and everything was okay." JJ explained

"Started? When were the other times?" Reid asked.

JJ wasn't sure if he was trying to understand or trying to help her not think about Will still being at the scene.

"It kind of became a comfort thing, but the next time I can really remember is when my dad died. I hadn't seen my dad since right before I started the BAU until I had Henry, he passed away a couple of weeks later we went home for the funeral. My dad's family kept talking about how proud of me he was and a bunch of other things, Will never left my side and every time I would get aggravated he would squeeze my hand." JJ

"So it's a calming thing?" Spencer as they were getting out of the car.

"Yes, Spence it calms down my nerves and lets me know that he is okay." JJ smiling

"It's like the two of you have a code." Emily

"Yes, I really can't explain why it works it just does." JJ

"You don't have to explain." Emily

"It's time to get to work, we should call in Kevin." Spencer

"I'll call Kevin, you two start on the geographical profile." JJ


	29. Chapter 29

JJ was screaming is his name to try to stop him from walking in the bank, Morgan had a hold of her Will knew he wouldn't let her go. He had to do this no one else could die, this was the only way. He hung on to the memories of spending time with JJ and Henry; he also believed that he would survive whatever was going to happen next.

"_What's your name?" Unsub_

"_William LaMontagne Jr." Will_

JJ was outside the bank, Morgan had just let go of her, when she heard the shot. She knew they shot Will when her hand flew to her mouth, all she could do was think of all the times he promised her he wouldn't leave her or Henry, all the times he said he loved her, and how much she loved him.

"_Garcia is he still alive?" JJ_

"_I don't know." Garcia almost in tears_

As the team was ready to enter the bank it exploded. Will was nowhere to be found, Morgan and JJ found Emily.

"_I can't find Will have you seen him." JJ_

"_No but he may below." Emily_

Morgan and JJ went to the basement follow the hall out to the alley, when JJ found his wallet she knew he was still alive but didn't know for how long.

/

Will was in the car with the two unsubs they knew about, hoping they had found his wallet and that they would notice what was missing. He also knew that they would be called to the scene when the paramedic was found. The one thing he was sure of was that JJ wouldn't give up. When he realized that the man that had helped him in the bank was part of this he became worried.

"Here's the plan." Izzy looking at Will "You are going to help us or that cute little boy will lose both of his parents today. That's the last thing you want."

"If you touch either of them." Will

"Don't make threats. Izzy's not a fan of them and neither am I. I will make Jennifer suffer if you don't do what you are told." Matthew

"What do you want me to do?" Will

"First, we are going to get some insurance that you are going to do what it is we want you too." Matthew

Will realized that he was putting Henry in danger, he was praying silently that the team would notice and that JJ would forgive him for doing this.

/

JJ had noticed that his license was missing and the team realized why they needed Will and where they were going. JJ and Rossi headed to her house, while the rest of the team headed to the train station.

"_Kate would never take her eyes off Henry this long. They must have him." JJ_

"_Hold on we need a plan." Rossi_

JJ looked at him and nodded.

"I am going to Kate's to get her and the little girl in the house and to see if they have Henry. Go around back and wait until I have an answer." Rossi

"Then I can go in the back and get Henry." JJ

"Yes, and I will come in the front." Rossi

The planned worked in part to Henry going into his room. JJ fought with Izzy and had knocked her out when she went after Henry; Rossi came in right after that. He cuffed the women as JJ hugged Henry.

/

'Mommy, where's daddy." Henry asked

"He is. I am not sure." JJ

"Daddy said everything be okay." Henry smiling

"I hope he's right." JJ hugging Henry again

"It'll be okay." Henry whispered

"Are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she." JJ

"Nope, we color." Henry

"Okay I am going to have you looked at by a doctor." JJ told him

"Me not sick." Henry

"I know it will make me feel better." JJ

"JJ" Rossi

/

At the train station, Emily found Will with two bombs chained to him.

"_You have to get out of here; they are at the house with Henry." Will_

"_We have to think about this." Emily_

Morgan chased after Matthew, while Emily worked on the bombs.

"Emily leave make sure JJ knows how sorry I am and that I love her and Henry." Will

"You are going to be able to tell them both. Let me think." Emily

"They were going to kill her if I didn't help, she needs to know that." Will

"Will, I am not leaving without you. JJ would kill us both." Emily

"Do you know if she was Henry?" Will asked

"No I don't" Emily as she deactived the first bomb

After she deactivated the second bomb, they both laughed nervously.

"_How did you do that?" Will_

"_I didn't think about it." Emily_

Meeting up with Hotch and Morgan they found out that Matthew was shot and dead. Hotch dialed Rossi's number to find out about Henry and the women.

/

"Dave, we have Will." Hotch

"Thank God. JJ is with Henry and the woman is in the back of a police car." Rossi

"Henry's okay?" Hotch asked

"Yes, he doesn't seem to realize he was in any danger, although the women got one hell of an ass kicking." Dave

"That doesn't surprise me. Will needs to go to the hospital but would like to talk to JJ first." Hotch

"Let me go get her, she's still in the house." Rossi walking back into the house

"JJ" Rossi

"Yeah" JJ looking up

"Someone wants to talk to you." Rossi handing her the phone

JJ shook her head as she took the phone, Rossi stayed in Henry's room while JJ walked in the hallway.

"Hello" JJ

"Hey" Will

JJ started crying when she heard his voice.

"Cher, you there?" Will

"Yeah, I am just glad it's your voice." JJ

"You and Henry are really okay." Will asked

"Seriously you were shot and almost blown up and you are asking about us." JJ

"Yes" Will

"We are both fine. How are you?" JJ

"I have to go to the hospital to get my shoulder check out but I am fine." Will told her

"We will meet you there." JJ

"I love you." Will

"I love you too." JJ

/

Rossi drove Henry and JJ to the hospital; he stayed with Henry while JJ went to see Will.

"_Hey no more tears. Henry's fine, you're fine. Everything's okay." Will as he moved the hair out of her face_

"_Ask me again." JJ_

"_What?" Will_

"_Ask me." JJ_

"_Jennifer Jareau Will you marry me?" Will_

"_Yeah." JJ_

"_It's about damn time." Will hugging her_

"_Let's do it now, get it over with. There's a Chaplin in the hospital." JJ_

"_I am not the one that's supposed to be in the dress." Will_

"_Okay then clear your schedule for Monday, we have a date at the courthouse." JJ kissing him_

Rossi called the team after hearing the proposal, inviting everyone to his house the next night for a surprise wedding.

"JJ Will the nurse wants to check on Henry." Rossi told them

"Go get him checked out, I'll be right here." Will told JJ

"You better be." JJ

"I'll make sure of it kiddo." Rossi

"Thanks, we'll be back soon." JJ as she walked out of the room holding Henry's hand.

/

"Congratulations are in order." Rossi

"You heard." Will smiling

"Yes and after today the two of you deserve a celebration not the courthouse." Rossi

"What are you up too?" Will

"A wedding at my house." Rossi

"As much as I appreciate the offer Jen will never go for it." Will

"So it will be a surprise and I will take care of everything." Rossi

"I can't ask you to do that." Will

"You're not asking, I am offering. The team is the only family I have and I look at the women on this team as daughters. As much as I love all of them JJ is different, I know that you know that already, but she deserve a night about her and she couldn't be marring a better man. Will let me do this." Rossi told him

"As long as you take the blame and make sure her momma is there." Will

"I will do both." Rossi hearing Henry

/

JJ and Henry walked back into the room.

"He has a clean bill of health." JJ announced

"Good" Will

"Hotch is picking me up, here are the keys to SUV." Rossi handing them to JJ

"Thank you for everything today." JJ hugging him

"It was no problem Kiddo. I am having everyone, including small people, over tomorrow night be at my house at seven." Rossi smiling as he walked out of the room leaving the family alone.

"Daddy, everything be okay I told mommy." Henry

"Yeah, everything is okay." Will smiling at his son

"Everything is better than okay." JJ picking up Henry and sitting him on the bed.

"I couldn't agree more. What did the nurse say?" Will

"That he is physically fine and because of his age he probably won't remember any of it." JJ

"And his momma." Will

"We both know that's a loaded question, but still a little shaken up and has a mess to clean up at home." JJ

"Why didn't we stay at a hotel, we could get a small suite?" Will

"We still need to get clothes." JJ

"We'll run by the house and then go to the hotel. Everything else can wait until tomorrow." Will

"Okay, we can do that." JJ smiling

Ten minutes later the doctor came in and released Will, although he would be off work for a while.

/

After getting clothes and checking into a hotel. JJ and Will put Henry to bed.

"We are right in here if you need anything." Will told the boy

"Okay Daddy." Henry

"We love you." JJ

"Love you three." Henry giggling

JJ and Will went into the small living area, Will check the door again to make sure it was locked. JJ sat on the couch waiting for him to join her.

"I am so sorry." Will as he sat down next to her

JJ looked at him

"I couldn't listen to anyone else get shot and then they threatened to kill you. I knew you would find my wallet and get to Henry." Will

"When I heard the gun shot all I thought about was you telling me that you loved me and all the times you promised me that you wouldn't leave us." JJ

"And I met that, the two of you are the reason I didn't give up. The reason Emily wouldn't leave me." Will

"Why would Emily leave you?" JJ

"When they found me at the train station, I was chained to two bombs. I asked Emily to leave and go to Henry but she stayed and deactivated them." Will told JJ

"What? No one said anything about it, why wouldn't they tell me that." JJ

"Because I am fine and I wanted to tell you." Will

"Will you were almost killed three times today. We almost lost you." JJ

"I didn't and you didn't. Jen, I am sorry I put you through this today. I love you and can't wait to marry you." Will kissing her

"I love you too. Monday can't come fast enough." JJ


	30. Chapter 30

JJ woke up Sunday morning at first thinking she had a bad dream, she knew the day before had been real when she realized she wasn't in their bed. She went to reach for Will and started to panic as soon as she realized he wasn't there.

"Daddy what's room service?" Henry

"Your momma and I do to get you out more." Will laughing

JJ's heart stopped racing when she heard Will and Henry talking realizing they were okay and she wasn't alone. She couldn't believe they had let her sleep late, so she laid in the bed listening to them talk.

"Can I wake up mommy?" Henry asked

"No, your momma had a rough day yesterday and needs extra rest." Will

"How did you get hurt? Why did momma have a rough day?" Henry asked

"Well, momma was worried about both you and me yesterday because of the bad people we needed to catch." Will

"Daddy was Izzy bad, Mommy beat her up." Henry

"Yes, she was and I shouldn't have left you with her. Henry, I am sorry I did but I knew momma wouldn't let you get hurt." Will hugging his son

"It'll be okay." Henry hugging him back

JJ smiled to herself, her little boy was right everything would be okay; she decided to get out of bed and go join them in the small living area. JJ opened the door and stood in the doorway watching them together before Henry noticed her.

"Mommy we ordering room service." Henry as he ran to her.

"Room service huh" JJ looking at Will as she picked up Henry

"He was hungry and you and I need to eat. Henry and I came up with a plan for today, while you were sleeping." Will hugging her

"What would that be?" JJ

"Well we have Rossi's tonight but after we eat we thought we would go to the house get some more clothes, clean up and then stay here again tonight." Will

"They have a pool mommy, we swim." Henry

"What are you up to?" JJ looking at Will

"Nothing, I just want to spend the next two days with the two of you. If we go back to the house most likely everyone will be stopping by and not that I don't love them but I really want it to be just the three of us." Will told her

"Mommy please." Henry

"Okay but I do need to check in and both of our moms called several times yesterday but I couldn't answer." JJ as she put Henry down

"Let me order and I'll call my mom. Should we tell them about tomorrow?" Will smiling

"Yes, I don't think either will be upset but I really want to make sure." JJ smiling

"And the boy." Will looking at Henry

"Tomorrow before we go. I don't want him to tell the team tonight, Pen will never let us go to the court house." JJ

"I'll order food, do you want lunch instead of breakfast? Go call your mom." Will asked

"A sandwich and some coffee." JJ as she went back to the bedroom

/

JJ sat on the bed; picking her phone up off the nightstand she hit the speed dial button for her mom.

"Hello" Sandy

"Hey mom" JJ

"Jen is everyone okay? Everything was on the news." Sandy

"Yes mom everyone is fine. It's was just crazy I am sorry I didn't call you back." JJ

"Don't apologize. I am just glad everything is okay." Sandy told her

"Will is going to be off work for a while and needs to wear a sling but" JJ started

"What happened to Will?" Sandy

"Umm he went into the bank and then was shot and then was almost blown up." JJ

"What?" Sandy

"Yeah, I told you it was crazy and there is more but I need to tell you something." JJ

"Okay but I want the whole story about yesterday." Sandy

"We are getting married tomorrow at the courthouse." JJ

"You're getting married, why at the courthouse?" Sandy

JJ didn't know but her mom was getting packed to leave for the airport, Sandy had spoken with Will, Rossi and Garcia she knew the plan for tonight and that JJ was going to be surprised.

"Mom, I thought I lost everything I love yesterday. I should have married him the day I met him but I was too scared, so I don't want to wait anymore." JJ

"Jen, I understand not wanting to wait but you have always wanted to wear my dress. I was just thinking about when you used to beg me to try it on." Sandy

"I would still love to wear it. Maybe in a couple of months we will do something bigger with family and friends. I realized yesterday that life is to short to wait." JJ

"Okay Baby, I understand. I love the three of you." Sandy

"We love you and thank you for understanding." JJ smiling

"What are your plans for today?" Sandy

"We decided to stay at a hotel last night and apparently tonight too. Will and I are going to spend the day with Henry and tonight we are going to Rossi's for a small get together." JJ

"It sounds like the three of you have a full day planned. Go spend time with them and call me tomorrow after the two of you get married. Jen congratulations." Sandy

"Okay, bye mom." JJ hanging up.

/

JJ walked back into the living area just as room service was brought in the room. She was ready to laugh at Henry's expression; he was standing there with a huge smile on his face almost in awe of the food being brought in the room. Will tipped and thanked the women before turning to her.

"I let him order what he wanted." Will

"I am afraid to ask." JJ

"Mommy I eat pancakes and got a chocolate shake." Henry smiling

"A shake huh." JJ

"Yes, how come we can't have this at home?" Henry

"If you could have it every day then it wouldn't be a treat." Will

"Why is it a treat today?" Henry

"Because we are all together, safe and happy." JJ

"And we all love each other." Will kissing JJ

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Henry

"Let's feed him." JJ laughing

/

They all sat down at the small table to eat.

"Did you have fun with Ms. Kate yesterday?" JJ asked Henry

"Yes, I played with Emma and we colored and played tagged and kicked the soccer ball around." Henry before he took a bite of his pancakes

"I think someone has a girlfriend." Will smiling

"He is still to little for that." JJ

"Henry is Emma your girlfriend." Will

"She my friend but she said we have to get married when we older." Henry

JJ started laughing.

"Well that's still a long time from now." JJ

"It seems like just a couple of days ago that we brought him home." Will

"Do I have to kiss Emma?" Henry asked

"No, why?" Will

"Because you kiss mommy and she said when u get married you have to kiss." Henry

"We kiss because each other because we love each other." JJ

Henry thought about it for a minute.

"I don't think I love Emma, so I'm not kissing her." Henry

"You don't have to kiss her. Finish eating so we can get a move on things." Will

"Okay." Henry

/

JJ, Will and Henry spent the whole day spent the whole day together. They went to the house JJ packed more clothes for them while Will cleaned up, both of them spoke to Kate thanking her again for everything she done the done before. When the returned to the hotel they went swimming for a couple of hours, before putting Henry down for a nap; JJ and Will laid in their bed before everyone had to get ready to go to Rossi's.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter, Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R**


	31. Chapter 31

Rossi's house - JJ and her mom go into one of the bedrooms.

"Were you here already when I called you?" JJ asked

"No. I was getting ready to leave for the airport." Sandy smiling

"Will called you then." JJ

"Yes and Penelope at one point I even spoke with Dave. Let's get you ready" Sandy

"I am so glad you are here." JJ

"Me too. What do you want to do first?" Sandy, almost in tears

"I should probably try the dress on first, and then we do my hair." JJ

"Go try it on and let me see you." Sandy

JJ walked into the bathroom, taking off her blue dress, she slipped on her mom's wedding dress.

"Mom, what do you think?" JJ walking back into the bedroom

Sandy turned to look at JJ as soon as she saw her she started crying.

"Does it look bad?" JJ

"No you're beautiful." Sandy

"Then why are you crying." JJ confused

"It's going to sound crazy." Sandy

"Mom tell me please." JJ

"You and Will have been together over five years and Henry is four but you are still my baby. Seeing you in that dress made me see that you are not a baby anymore." Sandy

"Mom I haven't been a baby in a really long time." JJ

"Sit down for a minute." Sandy patting the bed

JJ sat looking at her.

"Do you remember when I met Will for the first time and you told me you were pregnant?" Sandy asked

"Yes, I was scared you would be mad." JJ

"I knew that day you were no longer a baby but not because you were having a baby. The way you looked at Will and he looked at you that was the first time I realized that this day would be happening." Sandy

"I love him and Henry so much it hurts." JJ

"Jen he is the only man I have ever seen you trust completely. But you really are still my baby." Sandy kissing her head

"Thank you, for everything mom." JJ

"What are you thanking me for?" Sandy

"You never let me give up on anything and never giving up on me. You listened to me cry on the phone when I didn't know how to get Henry to sleep or when I was worried because he was sick. When Will and I would argue, you are the only person I would call and you always reminded me that it was something small, that got made into something big." JJ now crying

"When he called me this morning to tell me about this, he asked if he could marry you. I had to ask him why he thought he needed to ask." Sandy

"What did he say?" JJ

"That you had told him once that you when you were little you had always wanted the man you married to ask your daddy first. But since your dad isn't here he wanted to make sure I was okay with it." Sandy

"I can't believe he remember that, it had to be before I even had Henry." JJ

"You two were meant to be, if I didn't believe that I would have told him no. Now no more crying let's get you ready." Sandy

"Will you do my hair?" JJ

"I guess pigtails are out of the question." Sandy laughing

"You are right about that." JJ now laughing

/

JJ stood in Rossi's kitchen looking out the window, she could see her friends talking and laughing. She watched as Will put on his jacket and then helped Henry with his jacket; they were standing underneath the arch. Sandy came back in.

"Are you ready?" Sandy asked

"Yes, I am." JJ smiling

"Okay, then I will see you out there." Sandy

"Mom wait." JJ

"Jen, what's wrong?" Sandy

"Nothing I want you to walk me down the aisle." JJ smiling

"I would love to." Sandy

JJ linked her arm into her mother's arm.

"I love you." Sandy whispered to her as they walked out the door.

/

JJ and Will had exchanged vows, everyone had eaten, and the cake had been cut. They were now dancing as husband and wife for the first time.

"You look beautiful." Will whispered into her ear

"You clean up pretty good yourself." JJ whispering back

"Jen, I love you so much." Will

"I love you too. I don't think I say it enough but you have given me everything, thank you." JJ

They were both still whispering.

"You are my best friend, my lover, the mother of my son, the love of my life and now my wife. I should be thanking you for giving me my life back." Will giving her a small kiss

"We have been through almost everything and you have never given up on me or us. You are the reason that I believe in love and that I can trust." JJ smiling

"We should have more talks like this." Will kissing her

"Without our whole family watching" JJ laughing

"I couldn't agree more but I am glad your momma came." Will

"I can't believe that you ask my mom for permission." JJ

"It's what you said you wanted and I would give you anything." Will

"Anything huh, maybe we should sneak out of here." JJ kissing him

"Not that I am against it, but I am pretty sure your son would notice." Will looking over her shoulder

"My son huh?" JJ confused

"Yes, right now he is so your son." Will nodding his head for her to look

"He is never going to sleep." JJ looking at Henry

He was on his second piece of cake and enjoying every bit of it with icing all over his face smiling. Sandy was trying to wipe off his face.

"Plus part your mom, Garcia, and Morgan said they would stay with him tonight." Will

"I think we should take them up on that." JJ smiling as she kissed him again as the song ended.

/

JJ danced with Rossi while Will danced with Sandy.

"Thank you for tonight." JJ told Rossi

"Cara, you deserve this, all three of you." Rossi told her

"Just say you're welcome." JJ smiling

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me for anything. You are my family and I was lucky enough for you to make me part of your family." Rossi

"That you are and we all love you." JJ giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now let's not make your husband jealous." Rossi laughing

/

Will and Sandy

"Are you okay?" Will looking at Sandy

"Yes, I am extremely happy. The two of you are married and more importantly all three of you are safe and healthy from what I understand that might not have been the case after yesterday." Sandy

"Who told you?" Will asked

"Rossi and Penelope told me the story. Now I can say this to you without feeling guilty." Sandy

"Okay" Will

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again after Jen kills you, I get to kill you. I love you just like you were my own son." Sandy

"I love you too." Will

"You better you just married my baby girl." Sandy laughing

"Jen and Henry are my everything." Will told her

"I know and that's the reason I couldn't pick a better man for her to marry." Sandy

"Thank you that means a lot to me." Will smiling

/

Everyone was having a good time, Will was sitting next to Henry and Jack when JJ joined them sitting on his lap, making both boys laugh.

"Are the two of you having fun?" JJ

"Yes" Jack smiling

"Me too." Henry

"Good, did you eat enough cake?" Will

"You can't eat enough cake." Jack

"Yeah Daddy" Henry

"I think we have a mocking bird." JJ laughing

"I think they both need to run off some sugar." Will

Hotch and Beth joined them.

"Are you being good?" Hotch asked Jack

"Yes daddy." Jack

"Yeah, Uncle Hotch." Henry, making Beth laugh

"Why don't the two of you go chase Spence around the yard?" JJ suggested

"We won't get in trouble." Jack

"No" Will, JJ, and Hotch before Henry could repeat Jack

"Come on Henry." Jack as they both took off running towards Spencer

"Spencer is not going to like you." Will

"He has probably had just as much sugar as the boys have." Hotch

"This way the all calm down." JJ

"I haven't had a chance to congratulations to either of you. Congratulations." Hotch

"Thank you." Will

"I am glad all three of you could be here. Thanks." JJ

Hotch smiled he knew that if JJ would accept Beth the rest of them would too.

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Beth

"Rossi did a pretty good job." JJ smiling

The two couples sat laughing watching the boys, chase Spencer around the yard.

/

An hour later

JJ had danced with all the guys on the team, while Will had shared dance with Beth, Garcia, Emily and even Strauss. JJ noticed that Henry despite the sugar was ready to fall asleep.

"Hey buddy, Will you dance with me." JJ asked him

"I dance with you." Henry smiling as JJ picked him up

The song playing was a slow one.

"You are getting heavy." JJ told him as she shifted him on her side

"Big Boy." Henry told her as he laid his head on her shoulder.

Will watched as JJ walked onto the dance floor holding Henry, she started swaying back and forth. Garcia pulled out her camera taking pictures of the mother and son.

"You can be a big boy but remember that mommy loves you and you will never be too big for me to give you kisses." JJ kissing his head

"I love you three." Henry, yawning

"Close your eyes baby." JJ

"Mommy you marry daddy and me." Henry

"Yes." JJ laughing

She kept swaying until she knew he was asleep, turning she looked for Will to help her with Henry.

"You need help." Will walking up to her

"Yes, he is getting heavy and I'm in heels." JJ

"I have him." Will told her as he took Henry.

"Let's put him in a bed and then the party can start." JJ as they walked off the dance floor.

"Sounds like a plan." Will

"You can put him in any of the beds." Rossi walking up to them

"Okay." JJ smiling

JJ, Will and Henry walked into the house. JJ opened the door to the first bedroom they came to and watched as Will laid him down.

"He asked me if I married him and daddy." JJ whispered

"See he knows how good his momma is." Will walking back to her giving her a longer kiss then before.

/

JJ saw Emily sitting on the bench in the garden, away from everyone. She excused herself from the group and walked over to her.

"You are not allowed to be sad." JJ as she approached her

"I'm not and by the way you look beautiful." Emily smiling up at her best friend

"Thank you. I haven't had a real chance to talk to you since yesterday and I want to thank you for everything you did." JJ

"I would do it again." Emily smiling at JJ

"I know and I also know that you are not happy being back." JJ

"Tonight is about you and Will, not about me." Emily

"No, it's about family and you are our family." JJ

"I love the team and it's not that I am not happy, I just don't feel like myself. You and Hotch lied to everyone to protect me and I couldn't be more grateful. I also know that Will knew the truth and I am so glad that you didn't have to go home to a lie every day for seven months." Emily

"Emily we all want to see you happy and I don't want you to leave more for personal reasons then for work. But I want you to be happy as long as you come to visit." JJ

"JJ, you are my best friend and my sister there is no way in hell I wouldn't come to visit you. Plus that means I get to spoil Henry twice as much." Emily

"Great now I have to worry about you and Garcia. Come on let's go join the party and I may even let you dance again with my husband." JJ smiling

"I haven't told them yet." Emily

"Neither will I." JJ hugging her friend, before they walked back to the party.

Okay, so there will be at least one more chapter with the finale.

Please read and Review. Thanks to everyone for their reviews.


	32. Chapter 32

Will watched as JJ danced with Emily and Garcia; the three of them all had big smiles on their faces and were laughing; he smiled when we watched them do a group hug.

"I love you both." Garcia

"Me too, I couldn't ask for better friends." Emily

"As Henry would say, me three and you both are more than friends; you are my sisters. Thank you." JJ

"Okay stop or you're going to make me cry." Garcia

"PG, talk to him." Emily looking towards Kevin

"Tonight is about JJ and Will." Garcia shaking her head

"It's also about family, so talk to him." JJ laughing

Will walked up to them.

"Okay ladies can I steal my wife back." Will

"Nope, I get another dance with you. Your wife promised." Emily

"I did and I think I am going to go steal my mom. PG has something she needs to do." JJ

"Right, let me go talk to Morgan." Garcia walking away

"She's hopeless." JJ walking towards Sandy

/

Sandy was talking to Rossi and Strauss when JJ walked up to her.

"There's the bride." Rossi

"Yes, I am." JJ smiling

"Congratulations Jennifer." Strauss told her

"Thank you ma'am, I'm glad you are here." JJ smiling

"Erin please." Strauss

"Okay, please call me JJ." JJ smiling

"Emily, steal your husband." Rossi asked

"Yes, I think after everything they went through yesterday, the two of them have become better friends." JJ

"I am sure they did." Rossi

"Mom, I was hoping to steal you for a minute." JJ

"Sure baby. It was nice talking to both of you." Sandy

"You too." Strauss

/

"I wanted to share I dance with you." JJ told Sandy

"I would love too." Sandy

"You know I could take Henry back with me on Tuesday." Sandy

"Thank you and I'll think about it, I am not sure I want to be away from him that long." JJ

"I get it and I am supposed to tell you that the three of you better get to New Orleans soon." Sandy

"You spoke with Sophie." JJ

"I did and she is extremely happy that the two of you are married." Sandy

"I wish she could have been here too but I also know that she hasn't been feeling well. We really do need to get down there." JJ

"You do. I made sure that everyone took lots of pictures and Penelope took some great ones of you dancing with Henry." Sandy

JJ smiled at her mom before laying her head on her shoulder.

/

Emily and Will

"I haven't seen you smile this much since Henry was born." Emily

"Well this is one of the two happiest days of my life." Will laughing

"You two are made for each other." Emily

"Emily, I can't thank you enough for everything that you have done for us and I am not just talking about yesterday. Yesterday you were amazing." Will as he hugged her.

"I am not sure what you are talking about." Emily

"You have supported us from the beginning and have always been there to listen and help both Jen and me. We both love you." Will

"If you make me cry I get to punch you. I love both of you and I am always there to listen." Emily

/

Two hours later

"Okay one last toast." Morgan

"Everyone is welcome to stay here tonight." Rossi

"Before we toast we have to give JJ and Will there gift." Garcia

"Nobody had to get us anything." JJ

"Stop complaining, we all went in one gift." Morgan

"I guess now would be a good time to tell everyone that the team is off for the next two weeks." Strauss

"That was a present for everyone." Hotch

"That runs right into our vacation time." JJ

"Yes for most of you it will and the vacation time still applies." Strauss

"No work for a month." JJ and Emily

"Okay enough work talk. Here you two go but you are more than welcome to stay in the guest house tonight." Rossi as he hands the envelope to JJ

She opens it and then hands it to Will.

/

"Are those really plane tickets to Mexico?" JJ looking at Will

"Yes and there is three of them. Garcia checked to make Henry had a passport." Spencer

"Thank you but we can't" JJ started

"Jen's right." Will

"You can and you will they are non-refundable. You leave on Tuesday for two weeks and then you land in New Orleans." Garcia

"I have Henry for the next twenty four hours." Sandy

"Everyone has already done so much." JJ told the group

"Just say Thank you." Rossi smirking

"You are not allowed to use my words against me." JJ

"Thank you everyone." JJ

"See it wasn't that hard." Morgan

"Shooting you won't be either." JJ smirking

"That's the toast." Emily laughing

"What is?" Spencer

"JJ not shooting Morgan." Emily

"I have a better one." Hotch

"Go for it then." Emily

"To new beginnings." Hotch

"I'll drink to that" Will

/

JJ and Will decided to go back to the hotel for the night. Sandy was staying at Rossi's with Henry, along with most of the team.

"I can't believe that Rossi pulled off a wedding in less than twenty four hours." JJ

"We really got married." Will

"Yes we did and now you're stuck with me forever." JJ smiling

"Mrs. LaMontagne, I am completely in love with you." Will leaning over to kiss her.

"I am in love with you and now you are my husband." JJ

"It only took five years." Will laughing

"I know what were you waiting on." JJ laughing

"I had to make sure that you were completely ready." Will pulling her towards him

"Thank you for waiting on me. I should have married you from day one, well maybe not at the crime scene but the first weekend I came there." JJ

"You remember that weekend?" Will asked

"Yes, do you?" JJ

"I was so nervous and what to impress Ms. FBI agent. All of my plans went to hell when it stormed." Will

"But we found that little hole in wall bar and restaurant combination. We sat there for hours just talking and laughing." JJ

"It rained that whole weekend." Will shaking his head

"That weekend was one of the best that we spent together. The next day we stayed in your apartment and watched movies; you built that fire. By the time I left you knew more about me than anyone else." JJ

"I knew that weekend that I was in love with you but I also learned that you were independent, stubborn, beautiful, and more complex than any one I had ever meant." Will as he pulling her on to his lap

"Two weeks in Mexico; you, me and little man" JJ smiling

"The room is a family room, so he has his own room." Will kissing her kneck

"Then to your mom's." JJ closing her eyes

"Yes but right now I want to make love to my wife." Will giving her a deep kiss

_I wanted to thank everyone who reviews my stories: __CatCrimMindsFan-CMCrazies, 7 and alleysecriminalmindfan. You guys are awesome._

_I haven't yet decided if I will write about the trip to Mexico or New Orleans, but I am going to try to finish some other stories and start some new ones. _


	33. Chapter 33

**I have not updated this story in FOREVER, I really wanted to wait to see the shows in this season. I do have a couple more chapter ideas for this story, so I am going to try to update this once a week. Let me know what you think...**

* * *

JJ woke up the next morning still smiling, yesterday had been the best day of her life next to Henry being born and tomorrow night they would be going on their honeymoon; she felt Will stir next to her.

"Good morning Mrs. LaMontagne." He told her with a smile.

"Good morning Mr. LaMontagne." She replied before giving him a kiss.

"We should get up and moving; we still have to go get mom and Henry from Rossi's." she told him as she pulled away.

"It's a good thing we are going away tomorrow or I might not let you out of this bed."

"We have two weeks together and we need to see Emily today."

"Is she going to leave?"

"Yes, I think she is going to take the job in London."

"She doesn't know yet."

"Last night she told me she didn't want to talk about it because it was our night but she is leaving the BAU and I don't know if she will be here when we get back."

"Then let's get ready."

"I love you."

"I love you Cher."

/

Two hours later.

JJ had called Sandy to let her know that they were on their way to pick up her and Henry but she was informed that Rossi had told everyone to enjoy the day by the pool and Morgan and Hotch had went and gotten food. She and Will stopped and picked up more drinks and desserts, she sat everything in the kitchen before making her way out side. She stopped waiting for Will to join her.

"What's wrong?" he asked walking up behind her.

"Nothing, we got married here last night." She replied with a smile.

"We did." He smiled.

"Mommy, Daddy watch this." Henry yelled.

He was already in his swim trunks and had a life jacket on; he was swimming with Jack. Everyone turned and looked at the newlyweds and then back at Henry. Henry turned to make sure JJ and Will was watching him before he ran and jumped into the pool doing a small cannon ball.

"That was a great job little man." JJ told him as they made their way towards the group who was gathered around the pool.

"Jack show me how." He told them proudly.

"Jack is a real good teacher." Will smiling at both boys.

"Thank you Uncle Will. Come on Henry." Jack as they went to chase Rossi's dog.

"Mudgie is going to have to find a better hiding place." Morgan before hugging JJ.

"He'll be fine that old dog needs some excitement." Rossi

"Are you talking about the dog or you?" Emily asked.

Garcia and JJ both started laughing.

"Emily and Penelope both of you promised to be good today." He reminded them.

"JJ didn't." Garcia announced.

"I just laughed it was kind of funny." JJ told them.

"Jen will behave because Sandy is here." Will

"That she will." Sandy walking up to them.

"Did you decide to join the party?" JJ before giving her hug.

"Yes, I was talking to your mother-in-law."

"Those three words have terrified me almost as much as any unsub." Rossi

"You did not have Sophia as a mother-in-law. Is everything okay?" JJ

"Yes, Penelope sent her the pictures from last night and I was making sure that she received them. Henry talked to her first and the two of you need to call her." Sandy explained.

"Thank you, I'll call her in a little bit." Will before he hugged Sandy.

/

The team had broken off to small groups; Hotch was spending time with Jack and Beth, Garcia, Morgan, and Reid were having a discussion by the side of the pool; Rossi was talking with Sandy and Erin; and JJ, Will, and Henry were in the shallow end of the pool and had asked Emily to join them.

"You two know we would have kept Henry today." Emily told the newlyweds.

"We do but we also wanted to see my mom and you." JJ explained.

"Me why?"

"I didn't know how soon you are planning on leaving." JJ admitted.

"I will not be leaving until after the three of you are back."

"Good because we are going to miss you when you're gone." Will told her.

"I will not let you miss me. We better still play scramble online and I want lots of pictures of Henry."

"That can be arranged. Are you taking Easter's offer?" JJ asked.

"I am going to find out more about it tomorrow and then I'll decide if I want to take it."

"What are you planning on doing if you don't?" Will asked after he threw Henry.

"I think I'll travel a little but I am not sure."

"I want you to be happy, we both do but its sucks."

"JJ I love the three of you. Thank you for letting me be a part of your family."

"You will always be a part of this family."

"I couldn't agree with that more." Will told them.

"Okay now only happy thoughts. Are the two of you ready of tomorrow night?"

"No, we are so no packed."

"I know what you'll be doing tonight."

"Exactly and tonight is the first night back at our house since everything."

"You know if you wanted your mom and Henry could stay at my place tonight."

JJ looked at Will before answering Emily.

"Thank you but I want to spend time with my mom but if you would like to join us in the packing party you are more than welcome."

"It's time with your mom and you have to pack."

"My mom will not mind and neither do we. Honestly it will take Will about ten minutes to pack and another ten minutes to pack Henry but I will need help on making decisions." She told her.

"Henry and I will get packed in the morning." Will laughing.

"Probably." JJ.

"As long as you are okay with it I would love to join you."

"Then it's a date." JJ laughing.

/

Later that night.

Emily and Sandy were sitting on the bed; while JJ was going through the closet.

"I have no idea what else to take." She told them.

"You need bathing suits, sandals, shorts, tanks, and a couple of nice dresses." Emily told her.

"I need more than that." As she came out of the closet, carrying a couple of dresses.

"Jen, take a deep breath. The last couple of days have been busy enough and we will have everything packed for the three of you before it's time to leave." Sandy told her.

"I know I am excited and I hate waiting until the last minute." She explained looking at one of her dresses.

"Take that one and the purple one." Emily told her.

"I think you should also take the white one and that pink one." Sandy added.

"Okay, so that's four dresses and I actually know what shoes to wear with them." JJ laughed.

"See that you're almost packed." Sandy laughing at her daughter.

"That is why your mom rocks." Emily

"I did get pretty lucky." She replied smiling at her mom.

"That you did." Will coming in the room carrying Henry.

"Someone is tired." JJ replied.

"Not me." Henry popping up his head.

"We came up ladies because Henry would like his Nana to put him to bed." Will explained.

"That will not be a problem at all." Sandy climbing off the bed.

"Night buddy." JJ giving him a kiss.

"Night mommy. Night Aunt Em."

"Night monkey."

Will gave Henry a kiss goodnight before handing him over to Sandy.

"I am going back downstairs to finish watching the game with Morgan." He told JJ.

"We won't be much longer." Emily told him.

"Over the last five years I have learned two things." Will told her.

"Only two things." JJ

"What two things?" Emily asked.

"To never rush my wife and when you and Jen or Garcia are together that when you say we won't be long that it will be another five hours." Will explained.

"Smart man." Emily laughing.

"Now teach Morgan, Hotch and Spence that and we'll be set." JJ laughing.

"I am going back downstairs." As he turned to leave the room.

"Let's get back to packing. Where are your bathing suits?" Emily asked.

"I'll get them, I have to pack enough close for New Orleans too." JJ walking over the dresser and grabbing her bathing suits.

"Put them on the bed and I'll pick out the ones you can take with you."

"Please remember that Henry is going to be with us."

"I will but I helped find the place that three of you are staying at and they have a daycare you can take him to during the day."

"We will have to look into that at least one day."

"You know on the beaches you can go topless."

"What about at the pool?" JJ asked concerned.

"No I checked it out at the pool you have to wear you full bathing suit."

"I can hope Henry won't notice."

"He hasn't ever walked in on you changing?" Emily asked as Sandy came back in the room.

"Not in a long a time and the last time he did we couldn't take him anywhere for weeks without him asking about boobs." She explained.

"He's older now and Will can explain that it's not nice to stare." Sandy told her, sitting down next to Emily on the bed.

"First I have to get Will not to stare."

"You are nuts." Emily laughing.

"Maybe a little but I know my husband." JJ plopping down next to Emily.

"Remember what I told you a long time ago."

"Mom you have told me a lot."

"That he can look all he wants but he better not touch."

"We have had that rule in place for the last five years."

"Can you adopt me?" Emily asked looking at Sandy.

"I would take you sweetheart."

"You say that but y think I am stubborn you have no idea about Emily."

The women sat their talking for another couple of hours, while Will and Morgan sat downstairs; JJ wanted to remember times like this with Emily.


	34. Chapter 34

JJ sat on the porch listening to Henry explain to his Nonie everything they had done while in Mexico, she noticed that Sophie smiled bigger with each new adventure he told her about.

"Then we swim with Dolphins and they kiss us." He exclaimed.

"I bet they loved you." She told him.

"They clapped for us too and Daddy helped me swim in the big ocean and I saw fish there too."

"Henry, we are going to be here all week, you can take a breathe and have plenty of time to tell Nonie what all you did." She tried to explain.

"But I haven't told her about the pirates."

"You saw pirates?" Sophia asked.

"Yes and they fight while we were on the boat but mommy and daddy said they were just playing and I went on treasure hunt and got lots of candy."

"It sounds like you had lots of fun but I know someone else who missed you."

"Who?"

"Sam misses you. Why don't you go see if Daddy will take you to see him?"

"Okay, I miss him too."

They both watched Henry run through the front door on a mission to find Will.

"Will isn't going to like you much." JJ told her laughing.

"He'll get over it. It sounds like the three of you had a fun."

JJ stood up and went to sit next to Sophie on the swing.

"We really did and I would love to do it again but sitting here is probably the best thing."

"You have always loved it out here. Do you remember all the times you sat out here when Henry was a baby?"

"Yes, I could sit out here all night and he would just sleep. We have to start coming here more, I miss you and I know Will and Henry do too."

"Sweetheart, I know that you guys come as much as you can."

"I wish you would have been there when we got married and we will be here more."

"Me too but your mom and Penelope sent a bunch of pictures and the video."

"What video?"

"Oh there was video and if it was supposed to be a surprise you better act surprised."

"I will, I promise."

/

JJ gave Henry a bath before taking him back downstairs to spend more time with Sophie, she had taken her time to give Will time alone with his mom. They were sitting in the living room when JJ and Henry came down the stairs.

"Hey buddy did momma wash all the dog smell off you?" Will asked as Henry climbed on Sophie's lap.

"That and dinner, I am almost some sand too." JJ as she sat down next to Will.

"Can I play with Sam tomorrow?" Henry asked.

"You can but I was just telling your daddy that there is a festival in town tomorrow that we should go to." Sophie explained.

"That sounds fun. Can we go mommy, daddy?"

"Yes, we can go." Will laughing.

"Why don't we go sit on the porch and watch the stars?" JJ suggested as she stood up.

"Can you tell me my story?" Henry asked as he yawned.

"I can." As she lifted him off Sophie's lap.

Will and Sophie watched JJ take Henry out the front door.

/

"You look so happy." Sophie commented.

"I am we have been through a lot the last year and half."

"How are the two of you really doing?"

"We really are fine, I think if she could find a way to have another baby she would do it."

"And that worries you."

"It does because I don't know what I do without her."

"Always remember what your daddy told you. Everything happens for a reason and if the two of you are meant to have more babies you will."

"I know but I don't want to risk her life, we have talked about adopting but with our jobs it's hard."

"Don't give up hope."

"I won't. I miss these talks."

"So do I but I am happy for you."

/

The next morning.

After breakfast, Henry was bouncing up down ready to go to the festival.

"Henry, please sit down." Will told him.

"I can't I excited." He replied jumping up and down.

"We can see that buddy but we still have a couple of hours before it starts." JJ tried to explain.

"Mommy can we go early?"

"I am not sure but we have to get dressed and Daddy and I need to take showers."

"We might miss it."

"We are not going to miss it and you are going to want to rest because we are going to be there all day." Will tried to explain.

Sophie walked into the kitchen.

"I found one of the strollers in the garage if you want to take it with us." She told JJ and Will as she sat at the table.

"I not a baby, I big boy." Henry frowning.

"That you are but it's a lot of walking and it's supposed to be really warm, so I thought you could sit in it when your legs were tired." Sophie explained.

"Or when he gets tired." Will mumbled.

"It's the one that I used for him and Carter, so it lays down and has a cover." She told JJ.

"That would be great. Are Mike and Jessica bringing Carter?"

Carter was four months older than Henry and they always had fun together. Will and Mike had always be close after Will moved to DC they would take turns visiting each other every other month going fishing or just spending a boys weekend in either DC or New Orleans.

"They are coming, I asked them to come here first; they should be here in an hour. I thought they boys could catch up."

"I guess we should go get ready then." JJ laughing.

"Carter coming to play with me?" Henry asked.

"Yes, sir but first you need to get ready." Sophie told him.

"Come on mommy." As he grabbed JJ's hand.

"Someone is not patient." Sophie laughing.

"He gets it from his daddy." JJ laughing as she stood up.

"Try is momma."

/

An hour and half later

Will and Mike were outside watching Henry and Carter play; JJ was in the kitchen with Jessica and Sophie.

"Should we pack lunches?" JJ asked.

"There will plenty of food but maybe we should take snacks." Jessica

"Will Henry eat the food there?" Sophie asked.

"He's Will son that boy will eat anything." JJ told her.

"Carter is the same way, he doesn't even ask what's in it." Jessica laughing.

"What kind of festival is it?" JJ asked.

"It's a family festival they started it to help with the rebuild after the storm and kept it going. Now all the profits go towards rebuilding some of the parks for the kids and any of the homes that still need work." Jessica explained.

"There will be lots of food, rides for the kids, music and I think a petty zoo." Sophie.

"At the end of the night they do a big fireworks show." Jessica finished.

"I should probably pack a bag with extra clothes and juices." JJ told them.

"It's also way I suggested that we take the stroller it's a lot of walking." Sophie

"JJ the plus part is there is several shelters at the park reserved for cops and their families Mike said that they were making a couple of them cooling centers." Jessica told her.

"Will is going to love seeing his friends." JJ smiling.

"He is going to love showing off his wife and his son." Sophie commented.

"I almost forgot that this was the first time you were here as Mrs. LaMontagne." Jessica

"It's still weird to hear but I love it." JJ smiling.

"Jessica, I have the video and all the pictures." Sophie

"I will be back tomorrow to look at them." Jessica

The small boys came running back in the house followed by Will and Mike.

"Ladies we should be leaving soon." Will told them.

"Okay, can you get my extra bag and Henry some extra clothes?" JJ asked.

"Yes, I can. Do we need anything else?"

"The camera. I am going to get some juices."

"Mike can you put the stroller in the car?" Sophie asked

"Yes, momma."

"Boys you should go to the bathroom." Jessica told them.

"Okay." Carter as they both took off running towards the bathroom.

It took them another half an hour before everyone was in one of the two cars.

/

Once they were at the festival JJ and Will walked hand in hand while Henry walked with Carter just ahead of them; Sophie had decided to push the stroller and Jessica and Mike where walking right behind JJ and Will.

"Hey Will we should stop by one of the shelters." Mike told him.

"Are we going to find one before the boys notice certain things?" Will asked.

"Yes and I know that some of the guys would like to see you." He replied.

"Sounds like a plan." Will as he squeezed JJ's hand.

"That sounds like so much fun." Jessica mumbled.

"We won't stay long but I know Andrew, Miles, and Max are here." Mike told her.

"The boys won't let us stay still that long." JJ replied

She knew that Will's ex-girlfriend had married one of the cops he used to work with but they had never met and she was hoping they wouldn't now. They both had told each other about past relationships a long time ago but she hated thinking about him with anyone else.

"Boys stay with us." She called out.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked.

"To see some of daddy's friends." She explained.

"Then we go ride rides." Carter

"Yes but you have to be good while we are visiting." Jessica told him.

"Okay." Both boys.

They made their way to the shelter, JJ knew both Andrew and Miles better then Max; she noticed the brunette sitting next to Max.

/

"Well look who made it." Andrew standing up.

"Yeah well you seen me now I can leave." Will told him.

"To bad I was talking about JJ and not you." Andrew laughing before he hugged JJ.

"You should've said something a couple of weeks ago." JJ told him with a laugh.

"I heard he finally convinced you to marry him." Miles coming up on the group.

"That I did." Will smiling.

"She could do so much better." Miles told Will.

"Daddy." Henry

"Look at the little guy." Andrew as Will picked up Henry.

Max and the brunette women came over and joined the conversion, they had told Sophie, Jessica, and Mike hello before joining the group.

"He has gotten so big." Miles

"Me a big boy." Henry announced.

"You are before to much longer you will be able to come work with us." Andrew smiling.

"Really." Henry smiling.

"You have a long way to go before you can work with them." Will told him.

"Max, Carrie it's good to see both of you." Will noticing them.

"You too. Congratulations." Max

"Thank you." JJ smiling.

"Jen this is my wife Carrie, Carrie this Jen." Max introducing them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Carrie

"You too." JJ trying to smile.

"How long have you been here?" Andrew

"We got to Mom's last night." Will

"We just got to the festival." JJ

"Can we ride rides now?" Henry asked.

"Yes, we should go before the boys bounce off." Will told them.

"Come back later I know more guys are going to be here later." Miles.

"Okay, that sounds good." Will

The group walked away heading towards the rides.


	35. Chapter 35

**So this is the last chapter of the "Honeymoon". Please tell me what you thinks.**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

JJ had been quiet since they left the shelter; Jessica and Sophie had went to get something to drink while Will and Mike put Carter and Henry on the small roller coaster. Mike had agreed to ride with them after Carter looked scared. She watched as Will walking over to her.

"You have been quiet. Is everything okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I am just being crazy." She told him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why are you being crazy?"

"Was Carrie who I think she was?" she whispered.

"She is and I know that you are not jealous or worried."

"Worried no but I am a little jealous."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I mean we are married and have Henry but I still don't like to think about you with anyone else."

"I don't like think about you with anyone else either but you are the only women that has ever had my whole heart."

"I feel the same way about you but that does not mean I want to spend that day with your ex."

"I understand."

They both smiled as the roller coaster started and Henry started smiling putting his hands in the air; JJ grabbed her camera getting a picture of them going over the small hill.

"He's just like his momma." Will told her laughing.

"I think he is his father's son."

"So I was thinking."

"What about?"

"I know that we just got back from Mexico and I am thrilled that we got to take the boy with us."

"But?"

"What would you think about leaving him for one night with my mom? We could get a room downtown and go out like we did before we got blessed with him."

"You want to ditch our son and leave him with your mother."

"That is my plan we have only spent one night alone since we were married and someone made up a rule about no fun in the house when our moms are in the house."

"If your mom agrees to it, I am game."

"Good thing she already has, she agreed to keep both boys tomorrow night. I invited Jessica and Mike to go out with us."

"And I am assuming some of the other cops."

"No I have not."

They both watched as Henry ran towards them.

"Did you see me?" He asked.

"We did." Will told him as he picked up the boy.

"Did you have fun?" JJ asked.

"I did. Can we ride another ride?"

"Let's find one both of you want to ride." Will laughing.

"Carter are you okay?" JJ asked.

"Yes I not like the hill Aunt JJ." He replied.

"Well then let's find a ride with no hill." She told him.

/

The next night.

"Sophie are you sure you are going to be okay?" JJ asked

"I will be fine and so will the boys. Go and enjoy yourself." She replied.

"Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome and you look very pretty."

JJ looked in the mirror, she liked the simple black dress she had bought earlier when she went shopping with Jessica and Sophie, it hugged her body in the right spots.

"Thank you." JJ blushing a little.

"Jen you almost ready?" Will called out from the living room.

"I'll be there in a minute." She told him.

"Jen go have fun the boys are going to fine."

"I will but if you need anything we both have our cell phones."

"I have both your numbers on speed dial, it'll be okay."

"Thank you, we will be back tomorrow."

Sophie and JJ walked back out to the living room; Carter and Henry were sitting on the couch while Jessica, Will, and Mike were standing in the kitchen.

"Mommy pretty." Henry told her as he came over to her.

"Thank you buddy. Please be good for Nonie." She told him before giving him a kiss.

"I will. I love you three." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you three." She told him.

"Cher you ready?" Will walking in the room.

"Yes, I was telling little man bye." As she stood up.

Will smiled at his wife and son.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

"Thank you."

"Okay buddy have with Carter and be good. I love you."

"I love you three."

/

After dinner the two couples went to a bar that was close to the restaurant and the hotel JJ and Will were staying the night; Miles and Andrew had met them there.

"Cher you want a beer."

"Yes please."

She watched the guys walk towards the bar; leaving her and Jessica at the bar.

"I'm glad that you came out with us." Jessica told her.

"Me too. I miss this."

"I didn't get a chance to ask you but how did you feel about meeting Carrie yesterday."

"It was a little weird and I didn't want to spend the day with them."

"I know that feeling, right after I had Carter we ran into Mike's ex-girlfriend and I swear she flirted with him right in front of me and Carter. I cried for days."

Although Carter was four months older then Henry; Jessica and Mike had only been together four months when she found out she was pregnant. At the time JJ felt sorry for Jessica, she was lost and when they didn't get married her parents disowned her.

"Jessica I would have done the same thing if we had ran into them right after I had Henry. I even was jealous yesterday."

"It's nice to know that I'm not the only one."

"Here you go ladies." Will as he sat their drinks.

"Thank you." Jessica.

"So when are the two of you going to leave these two and come with us?" Andrew asked as he sat back down.

"Sorry guys, one Cajun in my life is all I can handle." JJ told them with a smile.

"Will you were just lucky she came on that case." Miles told him.

"Very lucky." Will replied before kissing JJ.

When a slow song came on JJ pulled Will on to the dance floor.

"You know if you wanted me alone all you have to do is say so." Will laughed.

"That's later, I am having a good time." She told him.

"You really do look amazing."

"Thank you, Jessica and your mom helped me pick out the dress."

"I will thank you for them for that later." As he pulled her closer.

JJ laughed as the guys told stories of Will, she really enjoyed being here.

"Cher you ready to go to the hotel?" Will whispered in her hear.

They had been doing shots and drinking beers.

"Whenever you are?" she replied with a smirk.

"We are going to head out ladies and gentleman." Will told the group.

They told everyone good bye before heading to hotel.

/

Once they got back to the hotel, JJ decided to take a quick shower. She changed into one of nighties she had picked while shopping today, she slowly opened the bathroom door. Will was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"That's new." He couldn't help but smile.

"It is." She agreed but didn't move the doorway.

The pink nightie left nothing to the imagination and she watched as he looked her up and down before he stood up.

"You going to keep teasing me?" As he walked over to her.

"I thought tonight was like when we were first dating." She smirked.

"It's been a long time since you wore something like that." Before he kissed her.

"So you like it."

"I do but I can't wait to get it off you." As he picked her up.

She grabbed a hold of his face kissing him passionately as he made his way to the bed.


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry not a long chapter but I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the reviews**

* * *

Most of the team had been in Seattle for the last three, minus Morgan and Garcia who went to London to make sure Emily was getting settled; this was Alex Blake's first case with the team and although she wasn't Emily, JJ thought she would fit in. She was now on her way home; it been a rough case and now she wanted to be home and it was still early enough for her to enjoy time with Will.

"Will" she called out.

"In here Cher."

She walked into the kitchen, he was finishing up the dishes.

"You hungry, I put a plate in the frig for you."

"Not really. Do we have any beer?" as she sat down at the counter

"Yes, was it that bad?" As he opened the refrigerator and grabbed each of them a beer.

"Yes but I don't really want to talk about the case. It's just been a weird couple of days."

"Tell me why it's been weird." As he sat down next to her.

"Well it's the first case without Emily then Morgan and Garcia are gone. Alex Blake started on this case, she's good but you know it take's time to trust someone you just started working with. Most important, I was only away for three days and I missed you and Henry so much; I think I became spoiled being with the two of you so much the last two weeks." Before she took a drink of her beer.

"We got spoiled too; it was a little weird around here without you being here. Do you think Alex is going to fit in?"

"I do, she is extremely smart and I do like her but its going to take time."

"If I remember correctly it took time for the team to get used to Rossi."

"It did, it also took us team to get used to Emily when she joined the team. I know we will be okay."

"How is Penelope going to take it?"

"She will be okay once she gets used to Alex. Pen doesn't like change so it will be hardest on her."

"I know you and you will make sure that all kids are behaving and treating her right."

"Probably but right now I would really like a bath."

"I can help with that." As he stood up, reaching his hand out to her.

"Are you joining me?"

"I would love to join you."

/

Will went to run the bath water while JJ peaked in on Henry, the boy was sound asleep she just smiled at him before giving him a small kiss on his forehead. She went and joined Will in the bathroom before they both climbed in the tub.

"Tell me what's been going on here?" JJ asked as she laid back on his chest.

"Not a lot. Henry has told everyone about swimming with the dolphins and playing on the beach. He also told Kate and Emma about eating crawfish and playing with Carter. "

"You went to the doctor today. What did she say?"

"I have a clean bill of health and can return to work next week."

"Already?"

"Jen it has been a month and I am ready to go back to work.'

"I know you are."

"Hey, I promise you that I will be careful and I will not walk back in to situation like that again."

"I know you will be but I still worry and I know you worry about me."

"Jennifer LaMontagne I finally got you to marry me I am not leaving you anytime soon."

"And I am not letting you go." As she leaned back to kiss him.

"Are you okay that I am not changing my last name for work?"

"I am and you have already made a name for yourself so keeping Jareau makes since."

"Everything else says LaMontagne or is in the process of being changed."

"Cher I know."

"I love you so much."

"I love you." Will as he kissed her.


End file.
